To Each His Own
by Arise Sir Knight
Summary: Merlin, an up-and-coming junior investment manager, is transferred to Paris and then...there was Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :** **OPPORTUNITY KNOCKS**

Twenty-eight year old Arthur has been sent to Paris for six months with an international finance company. His salary was excellent and included accommodation. The work experience would be unequalled. After a disastrous failed relationship in London, he needed to distance himself from his friends for a while and had accepted this position at his father's suggestion.

He had a choice of staying in one of the company's apartments or a hotel suite at the George Cinq. Deciding he would not only see more of Paris but feel as if he lived in Paris if he opted for the apartment, he was pleasantly surprised to be offered a three bedroomed apartment on Rue Lauriston just off the Place de L'Etoile.

The job came with a car and optional driver but he had arranged to drive himself. If he were going anywhere where there was no parking available, he would just use taxis. This seemed to suit his immediate bosses. A designated parking area was arranged for him at the main office with garage space rented for him near his apartment. Not the best of setups but he could take a short cut from his garage through a little park to his apartment building.

It was an international company with many non French employees. He fell in immediately with a group from the UK and was kept busy outside working hours with visits to the theatre and opera, nightclubs and suppers at various restaurants around Paris. His group also seemed partial to a little English pub called The Union Jack on one of the streets backing onto the Champs-Elysées.

Know to regulars as Jack's, it was a hive of activity during lunch and after work. The cuisine was predominantly English and all imported English beers were available, many on tap. Arthur had struck up a friendship with a lawyer from Ireland who was in his department and had almost finished his six month stint. The man was the blue-eyed boy of the company directors and if he played his cards right, his opportunities would be endless in any of the capital cities of Europe including London.

Arthur and his offices were not in the same area of the building but they often bumped into each other in the corridors or at meetings and were able to make arrangements to meet up later for drinks.

So, Arthur had settled into his Paris routine easily and felt quite relaxed. Home was still London and with the ease of the Eurostar, he often left mid-afternoon on a Friday and was in his London flat by six in the evening. He had a large group of friends and he just slipped back into the bunch with ease. However, he knew he had made the right move distancing himself from the group when he had.

Paris like London had more rain than snow over the winter months so coming out of the building one day, he noticed a lone figure standing at the bus stop in the pouring rain. He recognised him from his company and pulled over, rolling down the window to offer a ride.

The young man smiled saying, "Sir, that if very kind of you but I'm soaked and I don't want to mess up your car."

"Not a problem," said Arthur, "It's the company's and it will dry. Jump in!"

The young man, closed his soaking umbrella giving it a good shake then settled comfortably in the passenger's seat.

"I don't get to experience the inclement weather," said Arthur, "As I have only a short walk to my garage and then at work my car is inside all day."

"I'm not that lucky, I have to walk to the bus or the Metro. You didn't even ask me where I'm going?"

"I took it for granted that you were making your way home."

Yes, I am but I could live miles away for all you know."

Arthur smiled saying, "Do you?"

"No, I have a company apartment in the sixteenth, a studio just off the Champs-Elysées near the Arc de Triomphe."

"Good, I'm going there myself."

Arthur pulled into the traffic and they finally circled the Place de L'Etoile before making a turn down a side street, "My garage is just down this street," he said.

The young man smiled, "Close enough, I can walk from here. Thank you very much, it was kind of you."

Arthur turned saying, "I'm Arthur, Arthur Pendragon and you are…?"

"Merlin…Merlin Emrys. Thank you for the lift."

Merlin slipped out of the car. The rain had lessened and he was so wet that he didn't bother with his soaking umbrella but just strode off along the street.

Arthur smiled to himself, he'd done a good deed and felt quite happy with himself. If the weather improved, he'd walk across to Jack's later that evening to meet up with Gawaine and his friends. He wondered if Gawaine knew the dark-haired chap who was obviously also from Ireland.

Merlin stopped in front of a huge dark green wooden door and opened the smaller pedestrian door set into in. He slipped in walking through the cobbled passageway into the interior courtyard, he smiled at the superintendent's wife as she waved at him through her steamed up window as she cooked supper in her ground floor flat.

He opened the door to the apartment building crossed the small, black and white tiled hall and opened the sliding metal door to the antique cage type lift. He closed both the exterior and interior door and pushed the fifth floor button and was carried up with minimal creaking and moaning to his floor. He got out of the lift and walked along the corridor to his flat. He opened the door and thought, 'Home at last!'

Kicking off his shoes in the small vestibule, he crossed the room to the kitchenette. He put on the kettle and then walked across the room to the wardrobe and pulled out his dressing gown and stripped off, shivering slightly as he had not closed the window over his sink and the room was cold. Wrapped up and warm, he hung his wet raincoat in the shower and went to shut the window and looked out seeing in the distance the hazy outline of the Basilica du Sacré-Coeur on Monmartre. He smiled to himself as when he saw it along with either the Eiffel Tower or the Arc de Triomphe, he knew that he was really in Paris.

His studio apartment was on the small size but all he really needed, a comfortable bed and wardrobe occupied the alcove and the sitting area had a small couch, a comfy arm chair, a television and a computer desk. In one corner of the room was the bathroom and balanced on the other side was his alcove kitchen with a little table and two chairs. He knew that he was lucky to have found a position which came with a flat as they were not only very expensive but difficult to find in Paris.

The kettle whistled so he made a cup of tea and took a couple of Hovis biscuits. He had some work to get done so he opened his computer, using his password to check into the company site.

-0-0-

Arthur locked his car and exited the parking garage. He walked diagonally across the park avoiding the large puddles and reached Rue Lauriston, he walked along until he came to a green wooden door and walked in. Crossing the small cobbled courtyard, he smiled at the red geraniums which the superintendent's wife had in her flower box outside her ground floor flat. He let himself into the building and pushed the button waiting for the lift. The first time he had visited the apartment, he had chuckled at the old contraption but with crossed fingers, he realised it was kept in fine working condition and served its purpose. Mounting to the third floor, he let himself into his apartment.

Slipping off his wet shoes, he put on bedroom slippers, hung his damp coat on a hanger and made for his bedroom. The flat was quite spacious and he felt that if his name hadn't been Pendragon he would have been sharing it. As it was it was perfect, he'd set one room up as an office and the other was a guest room if needed. It suited him but with only one bathroom he was happy that he didn't have to put up with a flatmate. Once his clothes were in his cupboard, he threw his shirt and socks into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room and wrapped himself in his dressing gown. He turned up the heat as he passed through the hall and went into the kitchen. He glanced out the window and saw that it was still raining. Realising that, he decided he had no intention of going out till morning, he decided that eggs would be fine for supper. He found some ham and English muffins and quickly prepared Eggs Benedict. He was quite happy cooking for himself but found the planning and shopping for food annoying. Balancing a tray with the meal and grabbing a beer, he went into his sitting room and turned on Sky TV.

He liked to keep abreast of international news and also football and Formula One results. He checked the sports schedule for the upcoming weekend, F1from Dubai and Arsenal at home. He'd been to Dubai the previous year with his father and found it an interesting place. The facilities for the sports were great but football on an outside pitch even with a Scottish mist and chill in the air appealed to him more than sitting in an air-condition arena in the mid-summer heat of 43C.

-0-0-

Merlin finally left his computer and decided he was hungry; he turned on the TV and walked across to the kitchen opening the fridge and hanging on the door as he surveyed the sparse selection of fresh food. In desperation, he found at tin of red lentil soup and half a stale baguette. That would have to be his supper. He smiled to himself; his mother right now would be fussing around preparing her supper. She enjoyed cooking and planned ahead buying fresh nutritious ingredients and would have frowned at her son's choice of food. Especially, as he followed the soup with a small tin of canned peaches and a soft drink while watching the news and then an old black and white movie. Soon his eyes were drooping and he crawled off the couch, checked the kitchen window and the gas stove, turned down the heat, set his alarm clock and flopped on his bed. In no time, he was dead to the world.

Arthur had had enough with the news and took his dishes back to the kitchen washing them and leaving them to dry. He walked back turned off the TV, turned down the heat and walked into his bedroom. On the chest of drawers, he laid out clean underwear and socks, opening his wardrobe and chose his suit and shirt for tomorrow, checked his radio alarm and turned in.

He lay there, going over in his mind, the next day's agenda and satisfied that he had everything straight in his mind fell asleep.

Slowly the streets of Paris emptied of umbrella carrying people, Gawaine left his friends as the pub closed, making his way precariously for some, to his building and let himself in. He climbed two flights of stairs to his flat, losing his balance only once. He fumbled with his keys; cursing the superintendent who must have changed the size of the keyhole and opened the door. The chill of the flat hit him but he slipped out of his coat and jacket and flopped on his bed. He was up early morning making his way to the bathroom and he turned up the heat in passing. Returning to bed he stripped off his clothes, throwing his now very creased trousers over a chair and crawled under his duvet until the cruel sun shone in his eyes and he had to face another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :** **COMFORT FOOD**

Arthur's morning was taken up with meetings and research. He enjoyed world finance but he'd missed his morning break and as he really needed another coffee, he was watching the clock for lunchtime. The company had an excellent staff cafeteria on the twenty-first floor and he intended to head there once his assistant had finished the last job he'd given him. He was a nice chap from Birmingham, doing a two-year stint in Paris to improve his French and pick up some idea of the ins and outs of world trade before returning home to a position in his father's investment company.

They'd chatted for hours over the last couple of weeks and Arthur marvelled that at twenty-four Tom had confided that the final decision of accepting the job on his return home was his alone to make. Arthur realised that he had no choice, the position awaiting him in London was written in stone. His father had made the decision once Arthur showed that at the age of six he was capable of being educated. His aunts and uncles often referred to how lucky he was to have a position assured for him during these difficult times due to the generosity and dedication of their brother. Arthur sometimes wondered if this 'being settled' was all it was cut out to be as he saw his cousins make their own choices and strike out for places unknown.

Bringing his mind back to the present he glanced at the papers in front of him. Maybe a couple of years in Zurich might be a good idea. He had an ear for language and had taken German in university. Anyway, most of the international companies used English. He'd run it by his mother but he could already hear her saying, 'That sounds lovely, Dear, but your father already has plans for you in London. He's not getting any younger and he wants you as his second hand man… Remember, one day, Pen-D Investments will be yours.'

He completed the points he wanted Tom to check and looked up as his office door burst open and a familiar voice said, "Paris weather getting you down…we missed you last night? Couple of nice girls in from Liverpool for the weekend, you interested?"

"Sorry, I'll have to pass I've been invited to the big boss's place." Arthur had to laugh, Gawaine's weekends seemed to always entail a couple of nice girls from the UK or anywhere else for that matter.

"You'll be back in Paris by early afternoon Sunday. Mind you, Lessard's daughter is eye-catching. Actually, better than that, she's rather nice, pretty, intelligent and well-travelled. She'll be a feather in any man's cap when she's older. She's got a good mind for the business and wouldn't be surprised to see her CEO one day. However, think her brother will inherit."

Arthur said, "Gawaine, if I didn't know you better, I would think that you were smitten."

"Hey, you know me, my mind is always open to all possibilities. Did I tell you that I got word today that I will be accompanying the powers that be to the World Finance and Banking Symposium Conference in Beijing as an assistant fifth degree. Got to keep my nose to the grindstone though, as it's an opportunity, not to be missed."

Arthur had to give Gawaine credit as although he seemed to live a wild life, from Monday to Friday during work hours he was dependable and conscientious. He had no family business affiliations and was making his own way through hard work, luck and the brains he'd been given. Arthur was happy to have him as a friend.

His friend now said, "Come on, we've time for a late lunch." He looked out the window at the pelting rain saying, "Let's eat in the clouds up on the twenty-first. There's a meeting for all interns at four this afternoon."

Arthur nodded Tom had already sent him an e-mail to that effect. He wondered if the chap he'd given a lift to the other night, might be there. As they made their way upstairs in one of the twenty-odd lifts, they were alone. Arthur said, "Gawaine, is there any one else from Ireland in this company?"

"Don't think so, unless they are just passing through. I am the only one who can lay claim to that honour."

"Sure?"

"Yes! Believe me, I'd know and wouldn't the two of us be having at great time at Jack's toasted our lovely country. Why?"

"Gave a lift to a chap in the pouring rain the other night, seen him around here and he sounds as if he is from Ireland. His place is someone off the Place de L'Etoile."

"Beats me…did he have a name?"

"Emerson or something like that, thin build, dark-haired. Come on, you know everyone!" Arthur knew that the first name was Merlin but for some strange reason, he was unwilling to say it out loud. Feeling, it wasn't his to share.

The lift door opened and Gawaine had still not come up with the name of the person Arthur was seeking. He suggested, "Try Personnel on the eighth, they must have all the names and photos as well."

"I'd feel like I was prying and I do not think it is within the department's job description to pass out personal information even if another staff member is requesting it."

Arthur reached for the door of the cafeteria and suddenly realised how hungry he was and the name search went out of his mind.

They got a window seat and had croque monsieurs and a glass of wine each. Gawaine raised his glass to him saying, "This is so civilised, can you imagine getting wine during the working day at your company's cafeteria in the UK."

"Only in the Executive Dining Room… Guess that's why so many pubs are located in the financial districts of most of the major cities."

"Between you and me, I think I'd prefer half a Guiness!"

"You're such a plebeian! When in Rome and all that rot…" said Arthur laughing. He thought working at Pen-D might not be so bad if he was surrounded with the likes of Gawaine. He smiled, wondering if maybe he should mention him to his father on his next trip home.

"What's so funny?"

"I was wondering how well you would fit into my father's company, we'd soon shake up the place. Think the average age is seventy plus on the executive and one old chap has eighty years plus to his credit."

Gawaine laughed, "Hope you've got lifts and a nurse and medical department in your building."

"We do actually but the old chap when he feels up to it, arrives in his chauffeur driven limousine around eleven. He is escorted to his office by a real looker of a secretary and a personal assistant who shadows him all day. He attends whatever luncheon is taking place, spends a few hours in the Executive Club Room smoking and drinking and then by three is accompanied back to the lobby to be helped into the car and driven away."

"Does your father put up with that? What does he have to say?"

"Name looks good on the Board and from what I can see, he receives no salary and uses the place as his local activities centre. He's the former owner of one of the companies which was incorporated into Pen-D and has remained as an honorary board member." Arthur laughed, "Always willing to chat if he catches you alone."

"Some credit to your father for not kicking him out once he'd reached the compulsory retirement age."

"Don't think it had anything to do with my father, think my mother had a say in things as he's one of her godfathers."

Gawaine looked out the window, the rain had stopped and the streets were glistening in the weak sunshine. "We've got to go…the meetings will be starting soon and one thing they expect here is punctuality."

As the two of them reached the conference room and took their places mid room, Merlin slipped in and stood at the back. He'd checked on the man who had given him a lift and was surprised to find out that he was the son of the owner of Pen-D. He'd at one time thought of applying there once his first stint in Paris was completed. However, he'd been offered a further six months in Paris and the word was now out that he'd be going to Geneva, he'd put the Pen-D idea on the back burner. He'd found out that Arthur was the only son and presumable heir and that at twenty-five he lived alone in London. Seemed a nice enough chap, maybe he'd meet up with him again.

Gawaine gave Arthur's arm a nudge to bring him back to the present. "I know it's hardly riveting but at least pretend that the subject matter is enough to keep you awake."

Arthur murmured, "Thanks. I owe you one as I was so far away that the next thing I was probably going to do was raise my arms about my head, yawn loudly and settle against you for a little snooze."

"That's why the benches in uni were so damned uncomfortable. They kept us awake, sure wasn't the professors or the courses!"

Someone beyond Gawaine, equipped with a legal pad and pen obviously for note taking cleared his throat and Gawaine said, "Sorry!"

Merlin didn't miss the interaction and realised that the man beside Arthur was the Irish chap from International Investments. He had never been introduced to him but knew him as Gawaine. He was friendly with Lance in his department and he'd been invited on more than one occasion to join them when they'd gone to a pub but Merlin had always been busy. He now wondered if maybe Arthur went with them. He smiled strange that a chance encounter had made such an impression.

-0-0-

Arthur pulled out of the company's underground parking intending to go to the closest food market. He needed staples even though he wasn't eating in as he'd agreed to meet up at Jack's. He'd be expected at the Lessard's country home by midmorning Saturday so it was just for tomorrow night that he needed food. He knew that he wouldn't get out on Friday as he had been notified whom the other guests were and he needed to do a little background work on their specialties and interests.

He returned to his apartment and put away the vegetables and meat he'd bought, changed and not bothering to take the car he walked over to Jack's. Thursday night, it was busy and before he approached Gawaine's table, he ordered a beer. He checked out the menu board and was pleased to see roast lamb. As he passed a table, he saw the meal and it looked just to his liking. He plonked himself opposite Gawaine saying, "What are you having?"

Gawaine's 'Another pint!' was greeted with a grin. "I mean eating?"

"Steak and Kidney pie, and a side of mashed potatoes and onion rings!" Gawaine winked he knew that Arthur never really could understand his choice of sides. "How about you?"

"Lamb…it looks good." Arthur took a swig of beer and looked around. Most people seemed to be tourists with a few regulars in the booths behind the bar."

Gawaine's phone rang and he answered it, nodding at Arthur. "Sure, we'll move to a larger table…thirty minutes...great!"

Turning to Arthur, he explained, "Company's on its way. Girls from Liverpool and two guys from Dublin, should make a nice mix for the evening."

Arthur nodded as he finished his beer and leaning over to Gawaine said, "Another?"

"Sure, if you insist!"

Arthur laughed as he got up, it was quicker to go to the bar when it was this busy. "Should I order the food now, or wait to see how the evening progresses? I am starved and it seems years since lunch."

"All right, let's eat they might have already and then we can just concentrate on drinking."

Arthur shook his head and went to get a whiskey and Gawaine's beer and order the food. It was a good move on his part as the visitors didn't arrive for over an hour and they had already eaten. Both of their meals were great and when Arthur had ordered, Jack's owner yelled out from the kitchen, "Your crazy Irish friend with you, Arthur?" Arthur smiled and nodded, Gawaine was well known. The owner continued, "He's an asset to any drinking establishment and I've never seen him nasty drunk to boot. However, his ideas on sides and mains are beyond my understanding."

Carrying the drinks back to the table, Arthur remembered one night when he'd had to put Gawaine up. His friend had drunk himself into oblivion as he's just got the news that the grandmother who had raised him had died. Regardless, he was sober the next morning to fly to Dublin.

"Meal's ordered. Who else from IntVest is coming tonight?"

"Only ones I know for sure are Lance and possibly Tom but there are bound to be others."

Soon their meals arrived and Gawaine after one mouthful, called over to the bar, "Tell, Dougie, it's just like home!"

Arthur gave the waitress a thumbs up, his lamb was excellent and the mint sauce was perfect. She smiled and turned towards the kitchen. That was one thing which if missing spoilt his whole meal, he was a confirmed mint sauce crusader.

Gawaine leant over and dipped one of his onion rings in the sauce and raised his eyes to heaven. "That takes me right home; my job was to chop the mint while my grandmother prepared the meal."

Two men in France enjoying culinary memories from England and Ireland, sat waiting for friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :** **AN EVENING AT JACK'S**

Merlin had walked home. For once, the rain had held off for the whole day and he felt that he needed to unwind. He'd had, unusual for him, a run in at work. Some chap in accounting had taken offence at his accent and said some less than complimentary things about his mother. Stupid shit! It wasn't often that he came up against animosity but it made him feel uncomfortable and he wondered if that was the way he treated him, how he might react with visible minorities.

He mentioned it to his friend Tom whom he met for lunch. "Don't worry, they've got their eyes on him…doubt that he will be around long. Think he has a chip on his shoulder but that doesn't work in an international company. Some days, he hates everyone even his own country men. He's one of the few people to whom I would quite happily say, 'Why don't you go back to where you came from?' Hilarious really as he's closer to home than any of us, maybe he sees us as taking jobs from his compatriots!"

Merlin walked past a flower seller and took a deep breath. He was oblivious to where he was and could only see green hills and country trails, he knew he wasn't walking but…he shook his head coming back to reality with a start as he had misjudged the distance between a lamp post and the wall around the Metro stairs. He winced. One of the bad things about being thin was that there was little padding against unfortunate bumps. He made a decision to walk with his eyes on his surroundings.

He'd promised Lance that he'd join him for a drink later at the English pub as he had any easy day tomorrow and decided that after the day he'd had, a drink might go down well. He stopped at a mini-mart and got some cheese, chicken and bread. He usually ate his main meal at lunch in the cafeteria as the prices were good and the menu choice excellent. During the winter, it was nice not having to fight the cold or the crowds to get to the local eateries. He opened the door and slipped into his apartment courtyard, stopping to chat with the concierge's cat which insisted on making figure eights through his legs. He laughed at it; he liked animals and missed the family cat from home.

He just missed the lift and as he waited, he counted the seconds and decided that it had gone to the third floor. He leant against the stair banister and considered running up the stairs but he really liked the open caged lift. You could watch through the metal grill as it climbed. Sometimes you could even catch partial conversations, 'As tu bien fermè la porte, Laurent?' or 'Bonsoir, Madame De Sedouy!' One day, he'd been caught in the lift as he couldn't open the outer door latch on his floor. He'd pushed the rez-de-chaussée button to descend and checked with M. Jean-Paul who went back up with him with an oilcan and hammer to take care of the problem. For his troubles, his wife Jeanne had insisted that Merlin took a bowl of stew that they were having for dinner. He laughed to himself he'd learnt a few choice French words that day 'Maudit loquet'.

The lift clanged to a stop waking him out of his reverie. He let himself into his flat and sighed contentedly, the light was just right so he got his camera and took more pictures of the Basilica du Sacrè-Coeur. Merlin had taken enough photos in his first six months to publish a book but he couldn't resist taking one more each time the light was right. He was a confirmed shutterbug, having been swayed by his friend's father's interest in photography. He was popular at his friends' weddings and baptisms as he always managed to get just the right shot to celebrate the occasion. He preferred to take non-people shots and had a wonderful collection of architecture and mundane objects which when separated from their surroundings became interesting. In a way, he was looking forward to his stay in Geneva as mountains were his passion.

He made a sandwich and drank a cup of tea, still his preferred beverage, his mother sending care packets of Barry's Tea. After the news on TV, he left with his camera around his neck to meet Lance at Jack's. He had no friends in Paris more an assorted group of acquaintances. He wasn't lonely as he was quite happy with his own company. He realised that one day he might feel differently but with his nomadic life he knew better than to get too involved.

As he got to Jack's, a group was leaving and someone held the day open for him. He went in and waited a moment to get his bearings, he saw Lance and the back of another man at a table near the fire and went to the bar to get a drink and crisps. Nursing them carefully, he weaved his way through a group of noisy students and reached the table. Lance looked up and motioned for him to join them. He chose the banquette.

"There'll be a group of us as Gawaine, here, has been rounding up people to meet his Liverpool Birds as he calls them."

Merlin nodded at Gawaine, he's seen him around work but had never spoken to him, "I'm Merlin, nice to meet you."

"Gawaine smiled saying, "Ah, Merlin from Belfast, I can see why someone thought that you were Irish."

"Well, technically I am but Northern, living in Wales at the moment." He paused flustered, he had just seen someone across the room, "I mean…not at this very moment because I'm living here but you know what I mean."

Gawaine put his arm around his shoulder and laughingly said, "Merlin, no need to apologise for inadequacies! But you are originally from the Belfast area, right?"

Merlin took a sip of his drink and nodded. He liked this Irish chap.

In the end, they took three tables, Merlin sitting next to Gawaine and opposite a whiskey which his neighbour suggested he should have a sip of before its owner returned. "What and get my face punched?" said Merlin.

"Arthur doesn't go around punching people. However," Gawaine said teasing him, "He might just pop you one!" Standing up, Gawaine yelled, "Over here!" at two young women who had walked through the doors. Each received a resounding kiss from Gawaine.

Arthur hearing the commotion left the man he was talking with and made his way back to his drink, impressed that it was still there, obviously Gawaine was still flush with money. He walked around to his seat, sat down, lifted the glass to his mouth and was looking straight into the eyes of the chap he had given a lift to in the pouring rain about a week back. "Merlin?" he said surprised.

Merlin smiled shyly, nodding and said, "Arthur."

Gawaine too busy with the girls paid no notice but Lance said, "I didn't know you knew each other."

Merlin and Arthur both said at the same time, "We really don't!"

"I gave him a lift home one night in the rain. Haven't bumped into him since then. Which department are you working in?"

"Legal, not maybe the most interesting to others but I enjoy it."

"Twelfth floor?"

"Right and you are…?"

"International Investments, sometimes the most exciting place to be, at other times not so."

"Think it's like that in the whole company," said Lance. "Mind you, I'm thinking of re-applying in your department, Arthur, my contract is up in a month and I'd like to stay on. Preliminary findings seem positive. Bandertberg has shown an interest so we'll see."

"What would you do otherwise?" asked Merlin.

"Well, summer next year I'm off to New York for a three year stint, actually seconded by the firm I'm presently working for in the UK. Father sometimes wants to know if I am ever going to settle down into the job properly instead of traipsing around like a bloody tourist."

Arthur laughed, "Had that conversation with my father as well! What about you Merlin?"

"Well, the plan is that they want me to go to Geneva for six months. Could prove interesting…" Merlin had a feeling that Arthur's face fell slightly. "What about you?"

"The powers that be in the UK want me home…"

Gawaine jumped into the conversation, "Don't anyone feel sorry for him, large flat in London, a Jag as a run around car and one of the largest investment companies on a platter before him."

Arthur said with a shrug, "Family business, Chaps. What can I say?"

Tom laughed, "My father's a butcher with three shops, nothing for me on a silver platter but flank steak!"

Arthur grinned at his assistant as he said, "Don't feel sorry for him either as his mother is a Cadbury, there's chocolate on the platter with the meat."

Lance punched Tom in the arm saying, "Can't pull the wool over our illustrious Mr. Pendragon's eyes."

Merlin smiled he liked Tom. He was level headed but really funny in a kind way. He thought, 'Never seen him make any person except himself the brunt of a joke.'

The lads from Dublin arrived and the group got noisier. Finally Gawaine decided that they should go onto the Elysées to try out other establishments. "Anyone up for it?" Merlin shook his head, he felt relaxed where he was and it was close to his flat and he wasn't the biggest of drinkers and still had half of his last pint before him.

Lance said that he'd promised to drop in on his girlfriend to which Tom had said, "Ooh La La, Mademoiselle!" adding, "I'm just going to turn in as I work for a rather annoying chap who gets his money's worth out of me each day. 'Night, see you two tomorrow!"

Merlin looked around and realised that only Arthur and he were left at the tables. Arthur got up saying, "Let's sit over there. It's a smaller table and closer to the fire." Merlin got up and followed him.

Arthur said, "Haven't seen you here before."

"No, I just came for the company. Lance and Tom mentioned they were coming tonight, so I decided to join them."

Arthur wanted to kick himself, Tom worked for him and he hadn't thought of asking him about Merlin. He put down his empty glass and said, "Get you another?" Merlin smiled and shook his head. All he needed was to be helped home by someone from the company. Anyway, he had intended to take some night shots. Arthur swivelled in his chair and got the barmaid's eye, holding his empty glass aloft. She nodded and within no time a waitress appeared with Arthur's whiskey. Arthur threw some coins on her tray and turned back to Merlin.

Arthur noticed his camera beside him and asked about it, he decided personal questions could wait. "What's the make?"

Merlin liked talking about his camera and Arthur noticed how animated he became. Just as horsepower and engine additives might appeal to Arthur, for Merlin DSLR's, f/ stops and keystoning worked wonders. Arthur had had a friend at university who had belonged to the Camera Club so he had idea of what he was talking about.

Suddenly Merlin blushed and looked down, "Sorry, sometimes, the need to talk about cameras is uttermost in my mind." He thought, 'But not right now,' before adding, "You must think me a shallow individual."

"Not at all, but don't get me onto cars as I would probably talk your ear off as well. Let's see some of your photos."

Merlin pulled his chair closer to Arthur and put the camera in front of him. Arthur was impressed. None of the touristy shots of monuments but an eye-opening look at what the majority of people walk by everyday without a glance. Shadows, reflected lights from wet streets taken from angles which were beyond Arthur's imagination. A bench on Place de'Etoile occupied by pigeons going about their morning grooming; a cat on a wall obviously enchanted by the photographer, as it looked quizzically at the lens as if expecting to see him in there not unlike a cat peering expectantly into a mouse hole.

"It's a good one isn't it? Mainly because of a willing model…"

Arthur smiled, "I feel as if I know that cat."

"That, Arthur, is a very kind thing to say to a photographer, just what they like to hear."

"No, Merlin, I really feel as if I've seen that cat!"

"You probably have among the six millions cats which inhabit Paris."

Arthur picked up the camera and pointed it at Merlin who reached over and adjusted a few things. He then sat back smiled and said, "Cheese!" Arthur pushed the button and the camera whirred before clicking, Merlin leant over and touched the screen and there he was smiling back at him.

"Now you!" Merlin said. Arthur had noticed that when Merlin held the camera it seemed an extension of his hands. "Look towards the fire and I'll get the glow of the firelight on your face." Arthur did as he was told and was impressed with what he saw, not because he was the subject of the photo but because of the calibre of the shot, better than some portraits he'd seen. "This time look at me like the cat did, honestly if you try hard enough you should be able to see me through the lens." Arthur laughed and heard the shutter click like miniature gun fire. Merlin looked over the camera and smiled, "Burst or continuous shooting mode. It works well as surely one of the eight will be perfect…if not delete and try again."

Arthur looked at the eight pictures and could see that Merlin was right, maybe the third, seventh and eighth were the best.

However, Merlin was overcritical as he deleted all but the third. Arthur said, "Oh, no!"

Merlin grinned saying, "But you are now my captive and I can take photos of you whenever I want." Suddenly, he blushed, "God, now I sound like some weird stalker. I didn't mean that…just that I could ask if you would like me to…"

Arthur laughed, he didn't know who was more adorable the confident photographer or the bumbling man in front of him at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : THAT CHANCE ENCOUNTER **

He'd been miles away fascinated by Arthur's looks; he would make an excellent photographic model. He had the looks as well as the body. He jumped when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Gawaine said, "Good the two of you are still here…what have you been up to?"

Arthur smiled, "I've been looking at Merlin's pictures." Merlin nodded.

Gawaine said, "Let's see…" Merlin put on the lens cap and handed him the camera with the instruction not to drop it. Gawaine rested it on the table and started looking through the photos, of the one of Arthur looking directly at the lens, he said, "Shit, Arthur, you look like a male model or even better a man in love!"

Merlin turned off the camera and returned it to its case. Gawaine noticed that both of the men looked uncomfortable, so he uncharacteristically shut up.

Arthur was the first to break the silence with, "So what happened to your 'birds'? Did they fly away?"

Gawaine grinned and said sheepishly, "Obviously, we had crossed wires as neither was interested in men and just out for free drinks."

"Guess your gaydar wasn't working," said Merlin with a grin.

Arthur laughed aloud and motioned over his shoulder for the waitress who walked over and he said, "Another one for me and for Gawaine. Merlin?" Merlin shook his head. He was feeling giddy as it was and he knew that a drink would only make things worse. Arthur said, "Two whiskeys and my young friend here will have a Perrier."

Merlin smiled and said, "Thanks." For some reason he didn't feel embarrassed in front of Gawaine or Arthur not taking more alcohol.

Gawaine said after a sip, "You'd be safe, I'd have seen you home."

"I don't think so," said Arthur, "As he lives somewhere near me, I'd escort him home. That is if he needed any help."

"I can assure both of you that I am well capable of getting home by myself." He dropped his eyes and said with a grin, "However, Chaps, thanks for fighting over me."

It was at that moment that Arthur felt his heart expanding in his chest. What Merlin had said even though he didn't realise it, was close to the truth.

Drinks finished, they parted company.

-0-0-

Merlin and Arthur walked towards the Arc de Triomphe and then veered off to the left, cutting though a side street until they reached one of the streets which could be considered a spoke of the wheel around Le Place d'Etoile. They walked part of the time in companionable silence with Merlin taking photos and every now and again saying his name and as he turned to look at him the camera would whirr and he had to smile. Arthur finally said, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No!" said Merlin, "Always thought that it would have been fun to have a brother or sister but it wasn't to be so it's just me and my mother. What about you?"

"An older half sister…she's caught up in her own life but she's easy enough to get along with. She and my father make up my immediate family. Where do you live in Ireland?"

"Northern Ireland…but we now live in Wales, Swansea to be exact with my great-uncle a retired chemist called Gaius." Arthur raised his eyebrows at the name. "Yes, I know, but it's a family name, it was actually the first name of Julius Caesar. The other name for a boy in our family is Julius. Gaius was unlucky as he was the second son, he's wonderful and more like a father to me."

"So, why aren't you a Gaius or a Julius or, even a Caesar come to think of it?"

"My mother chose my name. Told me that she had a tough pregnancy and it was helped by watching a pair of merlins which hunted the hedgerows near her parents' farm, when I was safely delivered, in gratitude she named me Merlin."

"Do you have a second name?"

"No, Gaius always said I should have been called Falco Columbarius." Merlin smiled softly, "When I was little he used to call me his Little Falco." Merlin smiled again then seemed to come back to the present and said. "I can't believe I told you all that nonsense. You'll be thinking I'm a real bore."

Arthur shook his head, "Not at all, your family sounds great!" If he had to confess it, he was already taken with this man.

"So you have a second name?"

Arthur nodded saying rather formally, "Sir, allow me to present myself, Arthur Winston David Pendragon."

"Ooh Winston, I like that, our family had a bulldog called Winston. I've always liked that name and David is very regal, King David of the Israelites." Merlin turned and smiled at him and Arthur's heart gave a little flutter.

"Well, this is my street."

Looking up and seeing where he was, Merlin said, "I can go along here too."

"Do you think you will be at Jack's again soon?"

Merlin said, "Probably not until mid week."

"I'm off to Chantilly for the weekend."

"Visiting the Lessard's?"

"Yes! You've been there?"

"After my first six months here, I was invited with a couple of other young men, for a bar-b-que. I think it must have been for the bosses to meet me as the following week I was again called by the department superior who explained that his superior wanted to know if I would consider taking a month off and then returning for another six months. I needed the experience so, I accepted and…here I am…I mean, here I am at my building."

Arthur looked at the door and thought it familiar. He checked the number realising that he was standing outside his building. "Merlin, you're not going to believe it but I also live here and now, I know why that cat was so familiar. It's the concierge's, isn't it?" He reached over for Merlin's camera and Merlin set it before giving it to him, he carefully took a photo of Merlin making sure that he also got the building number in the shot.

Merlin smiled happily, he couldn't believe it Arthur and he both lived at 65 Rue Lauriston and neither knew. He wondered if he had another studio on the fifth floor. So, he said, "I'm on the fifth floor…"

"I'm on the third…why have we never bumped into each other?" Arthur said, handing him back his camera.

"Luck maybe!" Merlin said laughing.

Before Arthur could stop himself he had put his arm around Merlin's shoulders saying, "Almost flatmates!" He stopped dead; flustered, he caught his breath, backed up and said, "Sorry, that was uncalled for…"

"No offence taken…" said Merlin with a slight smile. "Building mates at any rate…" he added suddenly, feeling very relaxed with this man.

Arthur thanked his lucky stars that Merlin had taken the gaffe so well. 'Control yourself!' he thought, 'You hardly know anything about him, nevertheless you go and say a stupid thing like that.'

They walked across the black and white tiled lobby and Merlin opened the double lift doors. "I love this lift, it makes coming home so special." He turned and checked the board pushing three then after a slight hesitation five. Merlin didn't catch his eye but Arthur smiled remembering the proverb, 'Actions speak louder than words.'

Soon the upward motion ceased, Arthur slid open the inner door and reached for the outer one. He turned to Merlin grinning and said in all seriousness, "Thanks…for the lift!"

Merlin laughed, "Anytime!"

"Do you want a lift to work tomorrow? We can meet in the courtyard."

"If the weather is fine, I sort of use the morning walk to work as exercise…"

Arthur laughed, "Well, let's put it this way, if it is pouring rain, I will be in the courtyard at eight o'clock and you'd be welcome to come with me."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that, if it's raining."

Arthur walked away as Merlin slid the doors closed. He turned the corner and heard the lift starts its climb to the fifth floor. As he put his key in the lock, he wondered who else from work lived in this building. He'd never noticed any familiar faces. Maybe the company owned the whole building. He did know that the Lessard family lived on Ave. Victor Hugo when they weren't in Chantilly as their youngest daughter Sabine attended the Sorbonne.

His apartment seemed deadly quiet after being surrounded by friends at a noisy pub. He clicked on the TV but if you had asked him what he watched, he wouldn't have been able to tell you as his mind was preoccupied. He finally turned it off and made his way to his bedroom. He folded his clothes, grabbed his Mac and got into bed, hoping that it might be raining tomorrow morning. He checked his messages and was surprised to see something from Merlin, no message just three photos, one of the cat, one of him in the firelight and the other of him on the Champs Elysèes with the floodlit Arc de Triomphe in the background. Arthur smiled fondly, he would also have liked the one that he had taken of Merlin outside. He placed his Mac on his bedside table and thought of the young man sleeping two flights above him. He dreamt of cats and fires and the huge Tricolour flown on special days in the arch of the monument…

-0-0-

Merlin reached the top floor and let himself into the corridor. It in no way resembled the hallways down below. It was narrower and less elegant with a plain green carpet and automated lights which gave you just enough time to reach the next switch before they plunged you into darkness. He figured it made sense as otherwise they would have been on twenty four seven.

He reached his door and let himself in. He was tired and carefully placed his camera on the sofa. His mind was buzzing and he smiled. He'd been in Paris for all of eight months and he had to confess that this was one of his more enjoyable evenings.

Who would have thought that Arthur and he would have got on so well and that he was in this very building only two floors below him? He took his computer and transferred his latest photos to it. He checked them out feeling happy. He chose three and sent them off to Arthur at the company address. He smiled to himself and then sent the one Arthur had taken of him in the pub as well as the one he'd taken in the street outside their building, along with the cat photo for good measure, to his mother with the message, 'Everything going well. Talk to you on Sunday…'

He threw himself back on his bed. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He couldn't explain it just that there was something which was going to happen and he had a feeling it would be positive. He fell asleep but not before thanking God for his family and also without thinking he added good friends to that little prayer.

He dreamt, none of his often weird dreams but just of smoky colours, the green of trees, the sparkling white of distant sun speckled buildings, the red and gold of flags, a crown and himself holding a sword. He wasn't alone but he never saw the other person with him and when he awoke, he felt special, relaxed and warm. Slowly, he remembered the previous day and smiled.

Morning came with a bright sun pushing all thoughts of driving to work with Arthur out of his head. He'd probably not see him until mid week but he had enjoyed his company.

-0-0-

Arthur had kept an eye out for Merlin but hadn't seen him. On Fridays, the interns in one department or another were given a half day, Arthur asked Gawaine at lunch, if he knew which department was out. Gawaine ever discrete called out to a passing friend, "Arthur wants to know who's off early today?" Passing the news back he said, "Sorry, Arthur, it's Legal."

"What's with the sorry?" Arthur said, "I was just wondering."

Gawaine lowered his voice saying, "Arthur Pendragon, this is the first time that I have ever known you to lie so blatantly. Is a certain young _Bealfeirstain_ on your mind?"

Arthur shook his head, "You're so full of yourself, Gawaine. Don't be stupid!"

But Gawaine was unwilling to give in when he had the upper hand, "So, did you walk him to his door?" Arthur blushed and Gawaine continued, "You did, didn't you? Did you get a kiss? He's easy on the eyes and quite appealing in a certain boyish way."

Arthur said under his breath, "If it wasn't for the fact that a brawl in the cafeteria might get back to our superiors, I would quite happily take you on right now."

"So spill it! What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"So why the blush and why the attack mode?"

"We found out we live in the same building on Lauriston. It was just a coincidence, so technically yes, we walked each other to our doors…and, Gawaine, if you tease him about it, I'm not kidding but at every possible opportunity, I'll see that your life is miserable."

Gawaine smiled, he really liked Arthur and had no intention of spoiling anything which he felt he might have with a fellow worker. "Don't worry, I'll be the epitome of diplomacy. Merlin will never learn anything of your intentions from me. Oww!"

"Sorry, was that your ankle?" said a seemingly apologetic Arthur, "I thought it was the table leg!"

Gawaine grinned maniacally and said "Touché! Go around kicking table legs often, Arthur?"

"I believe a few in my lifetime, Gawaine!" Arthur laughed aloud and said, "Come on, we have work to do not like the lucky people in the Legal department."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : AN ENEMY IN THE CAMP **

Merlin took advantage of his half day and tidied his flat. He collected up his dirty clothes and went down to the basement where there were a couple of coin-fed machines for the apartment dwellers' convenience. He took his lunch and a book down with him. One day, when he'd been there for no longer than three weeks, a football shirt had gone missing from the drier. It was a lesson learnt and he never left clothing unsupervised after that. In the evenings and on weekends the place used to be busy, funny that he had never bumped into Arthur. He nodded at the girl using the other dryer, she was Swiss, a manager in training at Au Printemps the large department store, sharing her flat with an American from Cinncinati. It really was often a mini United Nations in the laundry room.

His phone rang and it was a friend from Wales, coming over for the weekend. His train was due in at the Gare Du Nord in two hours. Once Merlin, emptied the dryer, he hightailed it to the fifth floor and put everything away. He put some clean towels, a sheet and blanket on the sofa and looked around. The place although small, looked welcoming. Leon often came to stay. He was older but the two of them had become friends. Leon's parents were friends of Gaius and when Merlin needed some help in maths, his parents had suggested that their son help this new kid from Belfast.

It had been a bit awkward to begin with but soon Merlin had been accepted by Leon's group and had actually remained friendly with many of them over the years. Leon's parent's had invited Merlin to accompany them on holidays, one to Germany and Merlin thanked his lucky stars as the trip to Bavaria had included a visit to Neuschwanstein. Leon's father was a photo journalist and the rest of the holiday was spent comparing shots of Ludwig II's famous castle and the surrounding mountains.

Merlin had always thought the scenery of home was wonderful but when he first saw the Alps, he was dumbfounded. He'd never in all his life been speechless and the splendour of mountains had remained with him to this day. Even thinking of mountains did something to his knees. He couldn't explain why but it brought home to him the magnificence of God's creation.

Frank, Leon's father had recognised a budding photographer and had encouraged Merlin. To this day when he returned home, he always spent a day showing Frank his shots and learning from the older man's advice and critical eye. Leon to his father's disgust was more interested in polo and re-enactments of medieval tournaments. Merlin smiled to himself as Frank was very supportive, stabling a collection of horses and spending hours taking photos of the events and was much in demand by many of the groups. Merlin was a good rider and at home there was a photo of him dressed as a knight astride one of Leon's horses, cantering toward Frank with his visor down and his lance lowered. His mother was most impressed and had it on the mantle. However, Leon had yet to get him onto a polo field even though he quite happily exercised the ponies with him.

Putting those thoughts aside, he grabbed his coat and a warm scarf and took the Metro from Kleiber. He was in plenty of time and treated himself to a coffee and a patisserie. Soon the Eurostar arrived and he waited at the bottom of the stairs from the International Arrivals. Leon arrived looking rested and happy, waving down at him.

He engulfed Merlin in his arms. "That was from Gaius!" and kissing Merlin on the cheek laughed saying, "…and that is from your Mam! ...and this," he said swinging Merlin around, "Is from me!"

Merlin hugged him back and frowned as he heard two old women tutting. "Vielles vaches!' he whispered to himself.

Leon said laughing, "Paris is doing you good. You've put on weight since my last visit and your French has obviously improved."

Merlin grinned picking up Leon's bag. "I've been eating lunch at work and everything seems to be going well. Let's get you back to the flat."

-0-0-

They'd spent half of the night talking so Saturday they slept in and by noon were ravenous. They had Sunday planned, after Mass at Montmatre, they planned to visit Les Invalides for the National Army Museum's medieval displays. Merlin knew that Leon was always into new tack for his tournaments and had happened upon the display when he had gone to visit Napoleon's tomb.

Leon made them some eggs and they set out for one of their favourite places if it wasn't raining, sitting outside the Louvre watching the people go by. They walked the perimeter of the building, with Merlin taking a picture of Leon on the little bridge with all the padlocks. "There'll be hell to pay if the city decides to remove them," Merlin said.

"Yes, but what will happen if they want to paint the bridge or it if just gets so loaded down that it is closed to pedestrians."

"Can you imagine putting a padlock on and coming back in fifty years, trying to find it to see if it is still there?"

"Merlin, you're a romantic at heart. Maybe there is a padlock thief who comes along with a special key and removes any which he thinks he could resell."

Merlin grinned at him, giving him a shove and raced away calling back, "Well, my romantic tendencies make up for your heartlessness!"

"I do too have a heart!"

Smiling Merlin returned to him putting his arm around his shoulder, "I know, I remember how you cried at War Horse!"

Leon nodded, "But I didn't need a handkerchief. I was manly just wiping away the tears. You practically needed sandbags to keep the other theatre goers dry. I'm surprised the actors could hear themselves over your sobs and… didn't you promise that we would never mention that again?"

Merlin grinned hanging onto Leon, "Yes, Oh ancient one, but I think it was at that moment that I realised you were the fatherly figure missing from my life."

"Don't be silly, I'm not that much older than you, anyway you have Gaius!"

"Do you remember when we used to travel with your parents on holidays how people took it for granted that we were brothers. Remember that bossy women telling your Mum that I was the spitting image of her, while you looked only like your Dad."

"And for the rest of the holiday my Mum called you 'Son'. Boy, they were good times! Now you are all grown up in Paris and I'm changing jobs. That's why I came this weekend. There won't be much time for me to flip backwards and forwards to Paris for a little while. I'll have to put my nose to the grindstone."

"What are you doing?"

"Still veterinary work but I'm going into research with Equine Vet Services at the British Equestrian Federation based in Kenilworth. I can have two horses with me and Dad says he'll keep the others even though they are eating him out of house and home."

"Don't kid yourself he loves them."

"I know he does and he refers to them as his eight lawn ornaments!"

It was getting chilly so Merlin said, "Let's make out way back now and beat the tourists returning to their hotels on the Metro. Last week, it was bedlam. Anyway, we're meeting some of my group at Jack's tonight. Met another chap from work whom you'll like he's from Ireland and I don't think anyone could drink him under the table." For some reason which even Merlin didn't fully understand, he omitted mentioning Arthur whose name had certainly been on the tip of his tongue.

-0-0-

As he had expected, Leon and Gawaine struck it off immediately. Seems Gawaine was also an avid horseman and had attended tournaments with his father. Merlin sat back happily listening to all the latest accoutrements from barding to braiding. He even passed Leon his camera so that he could show Gawaine some of his horses, in full jousting regalia.

Gawaine was impressed, "Hey, Merlin if I had realised your connections, I would have curried your favour earlier."

Merlin laughed. He really felt at home within his group. Lance had gone off for the weekend with his girlfriend but Tom was there and he knew that Arthur was in Chantilly. Tom suddenly said, "Bet, Arthur's not having such a good time as we are."

Leon's ears pricked up at the name Arthur and looked quizzically at Gawaine who just said, "Another one of our group who is at the bosses place in Chantilly." He looked at Merlin but when he made no comment, he got back into a conversation about conventional shoeing with Leon. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't understand why he was being so secretive but at the moment, that was the way he wanted it, whatever that was.

Later, they parted, Gawaine and Tom going onto another bar while Leon and Merlin walked home. They'd had an interesting day and were ready to turn in. Once again they spoke late into the night until Merlin remembered that they'd have to be up early as they had a busy Sunday ahead of them.

-0-0-

After Mass, Merlin spent most of his Sunday taking photos of various exhibits at Les Invalides. Leon was in his element, already he had chosen what tack he hoped to have his horses in for next year's tournament season.

As they walked back to the flat, Merlin said, "But what about work?"

"The hours seem pretty flexible over the weekends. Weekdays are the regular eight to four but those times can change depending on what work we are doing. I'm going to give it a couple of years before I decide if this is my permanent job, a lot depends on donations for the various researches and grants. Mind you, getting published is also important."

"But I can't see you sitting behind a computer screen or a microscope for days."

"That, Merlin, is hopefully why we have technicians. I want to be more involved in the surgical side of things."

"Well then, don't get too involved with your patients as equine surgery is often a failure."

"Thanks, Dr. Merlin, for that vote of confidence."

"…but don't you remember when Hugo died. You were heartbroken…"

"I was a young vet student and it was the first animal which I operated on…

"And it died! That threw you for a loop…and it was a rat!"

"Merlin, you have no heart!"

"War Horse!" said Merlin with a grin and nipped into the bathroom as Leon's shoe hit the door.

-0-0-

Arthur had a good couple of days. He felt that he had in no way disgraced himself or his father's company. The other guests were interesting and he had felt quite at ease. The Chantilly mansion was lovely and he was very impressed with the classical walled gardens. He smiled imagining staff who spent most of their times on their knees clipping the miniature hedges and cutting handkerchief sized, geometrical shaped sections of grass with hand clippers.

By five thirty, he was back on the train to Paris and figured that if he were lucky Merlin might be at the pub as it was Sunday night. The funny thing was that he had missed him. He felt that was not only strange but ludicrous as he had met him only three days ago, He wondered what he had been up to…had he even thought about him?

Dumping his overnight bag in his hall, Arthur changed into jeans and a sweater, grabbing his coat he walked to the pub. It was still early for the night revellers but this would enable him to get a table for everyone. He was pleasantly surprised to find some of the group there but he didn't see Merlin. He stopped by the bar to order a drink.

Gawaine made room for him and said, "So how was Chantilly? Did you get everyone organised?"

"It was good, lovely accommodation, great food and drink, good company and I understood most of what everyone was saying. Must have impressed, as a chap from Tokyo wanted my name and number."

"Ah, so!" said Lance, girlfriend-less for a change, giving a solemn little bow.

Arthur grinned; it was good to be back in Paris. He intended to spend an evening with friends before crawling into bed. Tom introduced him to the chap opposite him as Leon a vet from the UK and friend of Merlin.

That sentence was enough to send warning shivers up Arthur's back. Where had he stayed? How long had they known each other? Anyway, where was Merlin now, if his friend was here surely he should be too?

"Where's Merlin?" he asked at a break in the conversation about Liverpool and Arsenal.

"He went to the bog but has probably stopped to get some drinks."

He had and he appeared with a full tray and a towel neatly folded over his forearm. "Very funny," said Gawaine, "Let me tell you, I have no intention of tipping you because you came with a tray and a bar towel."

"This is hard work, I deserve a tip."

"Screw you!" said Leon and everyone laughed except Arthur.

Merlin didn't notice Arthur until he was climbing over Leon to get back to his place. He stopped mid climb and grinned, "Arthur, you're back!"

Arthur nodded at him as Leon said, "Merlin, you're all bones, get off my knees." Merlin slid the rest of the way until he had slipped down onto the bench. He patted Leon on the thigh, smiling up at him and settled in beside him.

Sitting watching the action from across the table, Arthur could feel his blood boiling. Merlin was being much too touchy-feely with this man for his liking. No one else seemed to be paying any attention to the two of them so he tried to do the same. However, Merlin was sitting too close to Leon for his liking.

Gawaine said, "Hey, Arthur, you ride don't you? Leon here is a vet and going to be working on equine research up in Kenilworth." Gawaine was trying to help as he knew that Mr. Pendragon had racehorses. He could see that Arthur was being standoffish and Leon seemed a nice enough chap and as Merlin had explained to the others was practically family.

Leon didn't help matters by stretching his arms across the back of the bench and when Merlin put his head back it was leaning on Leon's arm. Arthur was so tempted to finish his drink and leave when he noticed Merlin smiling shyly at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

Merlin mentioned that Leon and he had gone to the bridge with the padlocks, Arthur immediately bristled. Obviously his reading of Merlin was wrong! He already was in a relationship and probably they'd attached a padlock there themselves. "I thought that if someone got a padlock, we could get it engraved with Paris, the year, InVest with our initials. We could start something and then in fifty years, we could totter onto the bridge and find the padlock, and come back here to toast our time in Paris."

Tom said, "If Jack's is still here!"

"If the bridge is still there…" said Gawaine.

Tom said, "Come on, Gawaine, how many padlocks have you put on the bridge over the last six months with your various girlfriends? Forever, G. and Laurie! Till Death Do Us Part, G. and Anne! Always Remembered, G. and Patsy! Part of Me, G. and Michelle! Never to be forgotten, G. and Felicity!"

Arthur heard himself say, "By the way, what ever happened to Felicity?" Merlin listened quietly thinking, 'Had Arthur also liked this Felicity?'

The whole table was laughing as Gawaine grinned sheepishly and said offhandedly, "Five maybe six! And as you seem so interested, Arthur, Felicity for your information is now with a KLM pilot."

"As you seem to be having all the luck, it's your turn to buy the next round, Gawaine," said Lance.

Gawaine said as he got up going to the bar with their orders, "My mother says that I am too young to get married and settle down and as I know that practice makes perfect, I…" Merlin threw an empty pack of crisps at him and Leon dropped his arm on his shoulder, laughed and squeezed it.

Arthur didn't miss a thing but had been surprised to hear Merlin also ordering a whiskey with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :** **WORRIES ALLEVIATED**

Merlin became mellower as the evening progressed. He was very relaxed using Leon as a backrest. Arthur had to smile but he wished that it had been him that Merlin was leaning against. The two of them obviously had history together and Merlin suddenly said in front of everyone, "I'm going to miss your visits."

"It'll just be a little while until I get settled, anyway you can stay with me when you visit your Mum and Gaius."

"I know but it's not the same as having you here."

Arthur paid more attention to the conversation than he should have and he realised that Gawaine was watching him. He turned to him and half smiled shrugging his shoulders. Gawaine said, "This will be the last round…" He grinned, nudged Arthur back into the present by saying, "Arthur's paying!"

Leaning back in his chair, Arthur got the waitresses attention. "Same all around, please."

Leon put his hand over Merlin's tumbler and shook his head. Merlin saw him and said, "Leon, I'm quite capable of _deshiding _if I should order _nuver_ drink."

"Not in the state you are now. To this point you're funny and capable of walking, however one more and I'm going to be dragging a stumbling drunk back to the flat! Don't want a repeat of Cannes, do we?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows as Leon said to the whole table, "Years ago, we went to Cannes together and I don't know how much wine we'd drunk but Merlin here, was having a great time. Suddenly, he disappeared. I had no idea how long he'd been gone and panicked. He'd amassed quite a following of young and not so young women that evening and I realised that they were still around but he was gone. I found out that he had decided to go swimming with one of the older women. I was furious…I caught up to them as they were getting into her Porsche and grabbed hold of his arm and pants, pulling him out of the car. It became a pantomime routine and he kept jumping away and dodging me and laughing. He'd stop grin and then take off again. I remember yelling at him, 'This is not funny!' and he answered, 'It is to me!' and dodged once again out of my grasp.

"By then we were on the promenade. The Porsche had gone screaming by us and he stupidly jumped down onto the beach, I followed and couldn't believe it as he had headed for the sea. I had visions of losing him in the Mediterranean and dashed after him. He was up to his thighs in the surf and I managed to grab him using a rugby tackle. Needless to say, we both ended up soaking. I was furious my good sweater ruined and he was still playing silly beggars. So, Merlin…I think that you have had your last drink for the night."

Merlin looked at him with a shy grin and said, "You're no fun! I'm going to sit with Arthur." He then proceeded to crawl over Leon but lost his balance and ended up sitting on his knees. Leon slipped his arm around his waist and hung on tightly. Merlin gave up and started to giggle and shoved his captor who promptly shoved back until he got a headlock on him.

Arthur watched his hopes being dashed further as Leon whispered something in Merlin's ear and he stopped fighting just resting comfortably back against him. Arthur's heart filled with longing for the same familiarity which would light up Merlin's face so spectacularly. He watched Leon; Merlin at that moment turned and looked at Arthur with a shy smile followed by a look of apology as if saying 'I tried to get to you…!'

Soon Leon and Merlin both dissolved into laughter as did everyone except Arthur.

Even Gawaine was amused this was a side of Merlin which he hadn't seen and found it amusing. "Go for it Merlin!" he encouraged before turning to Arthur and seeing the look on his face, he stopped.

Drinks finished, they parted company. Merlin telling Leon that he also had to take care of Arthur as he'd also been drinking and lived in his building.

"He might have been but he can hold his drinks better than you. Why were you drinking so much?"

"I wasn't someone kept filling my tumbler with whiskey when I wasn't looking."

Arthur laughed saying, "I've not known him long but he usually paces himself better than this."

"He's a flyweight," said Leon, "A real flyweight but he's fun, doesn't have a nasty bone in his body, truthful and trustworthy, a good friend." He turned to Merlin and pulled him away from the kerb saying, "…and cute to boot!"

Merlin took umbrage to that, "I'm right here you know…your Mum wouldn't like you talking about me like that to a stranger."

"But, I didn't say anything bad and it's only Arthur."

"You did! Men are not cute, kittens and baby _efe…lunts_ are cute."

Leon laughed and threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "Sorry, chap, whether you like it or not you're cute!" He turned to Arthur and said, "Isn't he?"

Arthur blushed slightly before agreeing with Leon saying, "Yes!" and turning to Merlin said, "Very cute!"

"I don't like you any more Arthur, you hurt my _ceilings_!"

Leon and Arthur burst out laughing. He really was cute regardless of what he insisted and Arthur realised that he was losing more and more of his heart to Merlin. He really liked him and he knew that if Merlin and Leon hadn't been an item he would have escalated the friendship hoping that it might grow into something more permanent.

Merlin was once again quiet just walking between the two of them under his own steam. Arthur decided to be candid so he said. "How long have you and Merlin known each other, Leon?"

"I started tutoring him in math when he was twelve. His uncle and my parents are friends. I'm the youngest in the family and my closest brother is sixteen years my senior. My father often says that I was a blessed afterthought. Our family just sort of took to him and we included him on holidays, Cannes for example. My father is an avid photographer and Merlin and he had something in common. We've been friends ever since." He glanced at Merlin who was not paying any attention to them, now back to trying to walk along the kerbstones. "I'm going to miss my visits here as he sort of gets under one's skin and when you're with him the days are brighter."

Arthur nodded absentmindedly and then blushed when he realised that Leon was looking at him. He decided to take the plunge and said, "Leon, I hope you don't mind my asking but how long have you two been an item?"

Leon spun around smiling, "Sorry if I gave you that impression, Arthur, he's just a kid brother as far as I am concerning. Mind you, I probably like him better than I would have if he had been my sibling…if anyone hurt him, I'd kill them…well you know what I mean. He's innocent and sometimes too trusting for his own good but he always seems to rise to the top as my mother would say. He's also brilliant and I know he's going to do very well in whatever profession he decides to follow."

Arthur could feel his mind lighten and his heart seemed larger. Leon wasn't a threat, if anything he could be an ally. He smiled softly and said half to himself , "I'd never hurt him, Leon."

Turning a corner Leon grabbed for Merlin who was wandering on ahead. "He's young and easily gets out of control," he confided to Arthur, with an affectionate smile on his face. "One day, when he was a kid, he was so involved with the swans on the river that he went missing. Panic ensued and he was found at dawn near the swans' pond with a pitchfork and he told his mother that during the night, he had been helping the swans defend their eggs.

"I think it was when I heard that tale that I decided that the kid was a keeper. I'd known lots of kids growing up but he and I thought alike. Not that I would have ever got up in the middle of the night to protect swans," he confided with a smile.

They stopped at the green door and dragging Merlin after them crossed the courtyard and entered the lobby. Arthur thought with a laugh, 'I like this chap and think I'd be quite happy to be his friend too.'

As Arthur left Merlin and Leon in the lift, Leon said, "I'll not see you again until I return to Paris. Take good care of him. He's well worth any effort that it might entail…also Good Luck!"

"Yes, Good Luck, Arthur!" echoed Merlin as he grinned, the conversation having been completely beyond his understanding.

Arthur stood watching the lift leave for the fifth floor but not before hearing a puzzled Merlin ask, "Leon, why does Arthur need good luck?"

He heard Leon answer, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll let you know one day."

-0-0-

As Leon got ready for bed he smiled at Merlin trying in vain to get one of his shoes off. Leon gave him a hand with the shoe and also his sweater and pants. As he tucked him into bed a voice said, "Did you like him, Leon?"

"Who?"

"Arthur of course! …I do, I can hardly bear to take my eyes off him and my hearts does somersaults when he comes into the room. Am I in love? You know better about those things…yes, I think I must be because all I really want to do is be with him and I think…" he yawned, mumbled and fell silent.

Leon climbed onto the sofa and pulled up the blanket. He said quietly to nobody in particular, "Yes, I do like him and yes…I think, dear Merlin, you might be falling in love."

-0-0-

Nothing much changed after Leon's visit except that when the group was together Arthur usually sat next to Merlin and if either of them arrived late, the others would move over so they could sit together. Merlin seemed to be a good influence on Arthur as certainly his alcohol consumption went down. Gawaine however didn't disappoint the pub's owner as he was consuming as much as ever.

IntVest gave its employees a few extra days off at Christmas enabling many of them to get home. Arthur's father had arranged for Arthur to be home to attend Pen-D's AGM. The company jet would be at his disposal so not wanting to travel alone he offered rides to whoever was going to the UK.

Gawaine already had a Paris Dublin flight booked so he had to refuse, regretfully on his part when he heard it would have been open-bar the whole trip. Lance, Tom and Merlin took up the offer and set out for London City Airport which was close to the company's headquarters. Uther had arranged for a driver to take them to whichever station was needed for them to catch a train home.

Merlin sat beside Arthur on the nine o'clock flight and when Lance and Tom went up into the cockpit mid-flight. Merlin said, "Arthur, I think I'm going to miss you this Christmas."

Arthur turned and for the first time took his hand and held it saying, "I'm going to miss you too. However, remember you have my number so we can talk…that is if you want to." The others were then coming back and Arthur really only had time to rub his thumb along Merlin's before letting go of his hand and picking up his coffee. Merlin slid his arm along the arm rest so that it touched Arthur's and smiled to himself. Arthur could still feel the warmth from Merlin's hand and his heart was warmed by it.

Apart from that, the flight was uneventful. They gave each other masculine pats on the back as they parted. Merlin turned once to look at Arthur as a chauffeur held another car door for him. They dropped Tom off at Euston and soon Lance and Merlin were at Paddington getting the London Swansea train which stopped at Bristol Temple Meads for Lance with Merlin travelling another one and a half hours to Swansea. They had decided on the flight that they would all meet at St. Pancras and take the Eurostar back to Paris together in the New Year.

Gaius was at the station waiting for him. Merlin was thrilled to be back in Wales. He had a certain affinity for the place which he could not explain but when he had first moved there, he had felt at home and the feeling had persisted. Once in the car, he handed his great uncle the duty free whiskey he had got for him. Gaius smiled saying, "Thanks, but you didn't have to waste your hard earned money on me, but it's a lovely gift and much appreciated. You're looking wonderful. Didn't think that I would ever say it but Paris has done you proud!"

Merlin grinned Paris and maybe the friendship of a certain Arthur Pendragon of London. He laughed, "I've made some good friends and some of them can actually cook! But I really missed Mam and you…are we eating your turkey or did you again chicken out…excuse the pun, when the time came to kill it?" Gaius nodded and Merlin continued, "He's going to be so old by the time you get up the courage that he'll taste like dried out leather."

"Maybe, but he does have his uses as he's a great watch dog and the laying hens are safe from the foxes when he is around."

Merlin laughed; Yule as Gaius called his turkey was at least four years old now and Merlin and his Mam knew deep down that they would never have him served up to them with stuffing and sprouts as Gaius was too kind hearted. He'd not been worth killing weight wise that first Christmas and the local farmer had given him to Gaius in return for his kindness to his wife. The arrangement had been that the following year, Yule would return to the farm for the farmer to do the dastardly deed but it had never happened as Gaius was loathe to put him in the car for a one-way trip. It had become a joke in the family and every year a nice plump carcass arrived from the farmer usually with a little note, 'Yule's great-great-great-nephew! Enjoy!' Merlin loved Gaius all the more for sticking to his guns.

Hunith was waiting at the door when the car arrived in the drive. Merlin jumped out and ran at her lifting her up and swinging her around. He really loved her. She had been his mainstay during their lonely and difficult years in N.I. and he would always love her for what she had sacrificed to get him where he was today.

"Mam, you're looking more beautiful than ever!"

"Go away with you, Son. I'm well past beautiful…"

"Not in my eyes…" insisted her son, giving her a peck on the cheek while she ruffled his hair. It was so good to have him home.

Gaius put Merlin's bags in the hall and smiled at his family, his niece and his grand-nephew. He knew that he was blessed…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : CHRISTMAS BREAK**

Merlin was up late the next morning. His mother offered to make him brunch when he appeared bleary eyed in the kitchen.

"Sit by the fire…full Irish?"

Merlin laughed, "Modified, please Mam!" Knowing full well that his mother would get carried away and try to get him to eat blood pudding, baked beans, fried tomatoes and mushrooms as well as the eggs and bacon.

She said over her shoulder as she stood at the stove, "Eggs fresh this morning…did you sleep well."

"Yes, it's a nice feeling waking up and realising the ceiling and the walls, the curtains and the room is really yours. My place in Paris is fine but I can lie in bed and survey my whole kingdom, while here I know there are other rooms and the chance of someone sitting in the kitchen waiting for me." He got up and walked to the stove putting his arms around her.

"Get off you daft thing! You know that this will always be your home no matter where you live in the world. Anyway, sit down, it's ready!"

"Are you not having anything?"

"No, I ate at the normal breakfast time but I'll join you for a cuppa."

Merlin ate while answering his mother's questions. He smiled even though he tried to speak to her weekly on the phone it was so different face to face. Yes, he had put on some weight as he was eating a proper lunch every day in the company cafeteria…yes, he was still friendly with Tom and Lance but their group also now consisted of a chap from Dublin and another one from London. He explained how the latter had given them a lift on his father's company jet, "That's how I arrived yesterday night instead of today. The train schedule fit in perfectly and we had a chauffeur driven car from London City Airport to Paddington."

"You're living in the lap of luxury!"

"Yes, Mam but only for those two hours as we're going back by train."

"How about dropping by to see Brigid? She had her baby a lovely little girl which her mother-in-law Mrs. Cullenhy insists will be called Siobhan. Mind you I think Brigid has already decided upon Aisling so a battle royal might take place."

"What about Rory?"

"He says he doesn't care as long as they decide before the baptism but we know he'll side with his wife. Anyway, I bought a little gift for her so you wouldn't have to go empty handed." His mother passed him a little plush lamb with a pink bow. She then took it back and wrapped it. "You can go this afternoon."

Merlin grinned; his mother had his week lined up for him. He rather enjoyed it but realised that another person of interest was loitering on the outskirts of his mind. He wondered, when would be the best time to speak to him without seeming too forward? Arthur would probably be very busy and he didn't want to make a nuisance of himself. He grinned; life in Paris had become so much nicer since he had met up with Arthur. The Londoner liked to organise things so that as a group they'd even attended a concert and a history lecture at the University. Next on the list once they returned to Paris was a weekend skiing in Verbier. Arthur said that as he knew it from peak to pub to pillow, he would take care of all the arrangements and all they'd have to do was bring themselves and their passports. Merlin smiled to himself, there was something about Arthur which made he feel special.

The week in Swansea seemed to fly by. Midnight Mass was beautiful and Christmas day's dinner was excellent. He'd taken his mother shopping at the Boxing Day sales and surprised her with a new television. He'd gone off with some of his friends and had really enjoyed himself. Gaius and he had had long talks with Gaius mentioning to him that he seemed more relaxed and happier all around, than when he had last seen him. Merlin was so tempted to tell him about this man whom he'd met but didn't as really was there anything to tell? However, his heart was racing and he so wanted to share his feeling but he kept them close to his heart and felt lovely and warm inside. He kept checking his phone for texts but apart from one from Lance wishing him and his family a Happy Christmas, and a few from local friends there was nothing.

-0-0-

On Friday, he'd only just rolled into bed when he was disturbed by his phone buzzing. He'd left it across the room and he had a feeling that he shouldn't miss the call. He jumped up and launched himself across the room stabbing his little toe on the chest of drawers. He glanced down saw it was bleeding. He checked the sender and it was Arthur, he answered it as he hopped back to bed saying, "Ouch!" each time his toe was jarred. Grabbing a Kleenex, he paid attention to Arthur's text.

'_You're home? I'll phone you._'

Merlin texted, '_I am, you may_!' Within three minutes, the phone buzzed again and he was connected with Arthur.

"Arthur, it's so nice hearing from you. Did you have a good Christmas?"

Arthur took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He's missed Merlin more than he realised he would. It was now five days since he's seen him and just hearing his voice was doing strange things to his insides. "Yes, typical family event. My Father wanted to talk business and my sister was annoying. How about you?"

"Poor you! You should have come here, we had a really good time. Yule had a very relieved look on his face. One day, Arthur, I'll tell you all about Yule, maybe even introduce the two of you. Could offer you a sofa once everyone else had turned in for the night…"

Arthur lied, knowing that he'd have willingly dropped everything to fly to Swansea at this very moment. But he controlled himself and said, "I'll have to take a rain check on the offer."

"That's all right…there's always room for one more, as long as long as you don't mind living 'en famille' as they'd say in France." Merlin tried to rewrap his toe and said, "Ouch!"

"Merlin, whatever are you doing, you sound as if you are in pain?"

"I am, I had to get out of bed and go across the room to get my phone and I hit my toe and it really hurts. It's bleeding."

"Hope it wasn't my fault as I texted you?" Arthur was having problems thinking as he imagined Merlin getting out of bed for him.

"Not really, more mine as I left my phone on the chest of drawers instead of the bedside table."

They chatted about everything and nothing in particular for another twenty minutes when Arthur said. "I'd better go have to be up at the break of dawn tomorrow as my Father and I are flying to Zurich to check up on a business."

"That's work not a holiday."

"Well, Merlin, they always say there is no peace for the wicked. Now, once you hang up put the phone on your bedside table. Don't want you coming back to France with anymore injuries."

Merlin laughed saying, "I promise I will take good care of myself and not collide with anymore furniture in the dark. 'Night, Arthur, great hearing from you."

Arthur let himself grin as he said, "Goodnight, Merlin! Keep yourself safe. Have a great time on New Year! I'll try to phone Wednesday." Reluctantly, he put the phone down, slipping it under his pillow in the hope that it would keep Merlin closer to him.

Merlin lay back on his bed, still holding the phone in front of him. His heart rate was still elevated. Arthur hadn't forgotten him…he'd phoned him.

-0-0-

At breakfast his mother asked why he was limping. "I hit my little toe getting my phone and bruised it...my toe that is not the phone."

Gaius smiled, "Strange…from the earliest of times, people have answered the phone with their hands."

Merlin laughed, "I walked into the chest of drawers in the dark. Anyway, it was Arthur…" As the words came out of his mouth he mentally cringed; he hadn't intended telling either his Mam or Gaius about him. Not that he was ashamed of him but he didn't fully understand his own feeling about Arthur so he couldn't really discuss him with anyone else. He knew that he'd blushed but hoped the other two hadn't picked up on it.

"Haven't heard you mention that name before, Dear?"

"No? He's the man whose father sent the plane and we all flew to London together."

"Works in the same department as you?"

"No, he in off-shore investments." Merlin didn't want to get started as he was frightened the next thing he was going to blurt out that he lived in the same building as him and he…he liked him." He said to throw them off the track. "Leon met him when he was staying with me."

"That's right, Leon visited you before taking on his new job. Heard from Frank that he really enjoys it."

"Has he killed any of his patients yet?"

Gaius laughed, "Merlin, he was only just a student when he had that rat episode. Be kind!"

"I am, aren't I?" Merlin's mother looked at him and he corrected himself by saying, "Well, most of the time…?"

"You are and I wouldn't have you any other way, would we, Gaius?"

"No, he's number one in my books!"

Merlin looked from his mother to his grand-uncle and smiled. Family was something special.

-0-0-

Merlin heard from Lance on Tuesday and they arranged which train they would take to London on the coming Sunday arriving in time to get the Eurostar in the late afternoon. He then texted Arthur giving him the time they'd meet up at St. Pancras and sent the same text to Tom who was in London staying with his dad's family for a few days.

Within the hour, his phone buzzed, it was Arthur. '_Take the Friday train, stay over a couple of nights at my place? Supper and show? Take the Sunday Eurostar?'_

Merlin texted back, _'Check with Lance. Phone you.'_

Arthur read the last text and felt excited. He'd get to hear Merlin's voice hopefully saying that he'd stay overnight in London. He lay back on his couch. After New Year with his father in their country home, he'd opted to remain in London and now chances were that Merlin would be coming to visit. It was stupid how one word of encouragement sent his mind soaring. He remembered the hand holding on the flight to London and he smiled. Please God that Merlin felt the same way about him. He dozed allowing his mind to take him where someday he hoped his body might. He jumped when the phone at his elbow buzzed and he answered it with, "Merlin?"

His father's voice said, "Whose Merlin?"

"One of the men in Paris."

"Well, it's not Merlin, so pay attention. My friends, Alphonse and Mireille Chouinard are staying at The Savoy and we are dining with them tonight at eight. Their driver will pick you up at seven thirty. Their daughter is in town and Alphonse thought it would be nice for you to meet. Don't mess up, Arthur!" The call finished with that order and Arthur glared at the clock. It was four thirty.

By six and not having heard from Merlin, he showered, making sure that he had his phone in the bathroom. He had just got out of the shower and the phone buzzed. He grabbed a towel and drying his hand, answered it.

"Hello, it's me!"

Arthur smiled, standing there dripping water on the bathmat, as he said, "Merlin…"

"Yes! I spoke to Lance and he said that it's fine with him if we go down on Friday. Are you sure we won't be an imposition?"

"Not at all, I look forward to seeing you both. But I can't talk now as I'm just out of the shower and my father has arranged a dinner for tonight. Car's coming for me in three quarters of an hour!"

Merlin imagined Arthur standing there with a towel around his waist…or not! He cleared his throat before saying, "Text me your address or I'll phone once we get to Paddington."

"Will do! Looking forward to seeing you…Bye!"

Of course, Arthur took showers but Merlin had not allowed his mind to imagine it. He put his phone back in front of him on the table and said, "Well, that's organised. Lance and I will spend Friday night in London with Arthur and take the noon train on Sunday."

His mother said, "That's very kind of him. Don't make a fuss if he gives you a sleeping bag on the floor."

Merlin laughed, "I promise I won't, Mam!" as he dialled Lance to confirm it with him.

The next time his phone buzzed it was after midnight and it was a text from Arthur. '_Waste of perfectly good evening. See you Fri.'_ He had also included an address on Grosvenor Square. Merlin thought, 'Don't think it will be sleeping bags on the floor!"

They had reserved seats for the early train which they knew would be packed. Once Lance got on at Bristol, they chatted about their holidays and what Paris would hold for them once they got back. Soon the train slowed down on the outskirts of London and in no time they had pulled into Paddington.

They walked to the exit gate on the platform and Merlin had to laugh as straight ahead of them was Arthur with a card which read, '_Messieurs Emrys et Patterson de Paris'_

Arthur grinned when they saw him and walked over giving each of them a quick hug then offered to carry their bags.

Merlin smiled at him, "We've been on the train for four hours, sitting on our derrieres, I think we can manage our own bags but thanks for the offer."

Arthur punched him in the arm, "Last time I offer to ever carry anything for you, Merlin," he said, with a large grin. The grin remained on his face as he made his way to the taxi rank thinking, 'Merlin is here with me in London…'


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : STEP ONE**

The three of them made their way to the main exit and out into the chilly afternoon air. London always made Merlin anxious as he preferred open spaces. He knew that if he had to work in the City he would have to live somewhere with trees and parks.

Arthur had hailed a cab and they were in no time, driving along roads enclosing leafy green squares. Merlin smiled, this was a part of London he could get to like. Each square was surrounded by Georgian houses with black and white tiled stairs and the compulsory brass kick plate and door knob on the black door. The taxis stopped in front of one such house.

Arthur got out and settled with the cabbie while Merlin and Lance stood on the pavement staring up at a very elegant house.

Arthur laughed, "Wipe the surprise off your faces, I don't own the whole house just the flat on the second floor. Come on in!" Leading the way, he opened the door and they entered the hall. It had been renovated. They walked up one flight and Arthur unlocked the door on the right and they walked into a beautiful room with high ceilings, and lovely windows overlooking the park.

Giving them a quick tour, Arthur explained that he had three bedrooms but one was his office. He also had a living room, small dining room and a large kitchen. "You'll have a choice where you spend the night, this is the guest room…it has an ensuite." He opened the door; they could see that it had two large beds. He continued, "This is the office but it does have a sofa. So, you can take your pick."

Lance said, "We can share the guest room, right Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, "Suits me fine!" They dropped off their bags and followed Arthur back into the kitchen. Merlin was impressed; he knew that his mother would have loved to have such a modern set up in their Swansea house.

"Beer, soft drink, coffee or tea? I got theatre tickets to The Three Senses… It's on stage at the Regency…been very well received. We'll eat first, see the show…and if we want go to a pub later, we can.

-0-0-

The meal at one of the little restaurants off Piccadilly was great. Merlin sat opposite Arthur who had been very gracious, insisting on paying for dinner and the theatre, refusing their offers to share the costs and joking that he would expect them to take him out to dinner on Saturday. They'd then walked to the theatre.

The show left lots of things unanswered in Merlin's mind. It had been riveting but magical and moving. He decided to read the novel by David Glover. At times, he had wanted to join the actors on the stage especially in some of the scenes representing the hustle and bustle of London and then again during the isolation of the major character.

His mind was so preoccupied that he had missed what Arthur had said to him. "Sorry, still in the theatre…" he'd muttered.

Lance had laughed, "I'm surprised that Arthur wasn't hanging onto you, you seemed almost determined to join in."

"Stop teasing him. It's nice when someone really enjoys a show." He smiled in Merlin's direction.

"I really did, Arthur, it was sad at times and then funny with only an underlying hint of sadness."

"Anyone feel like a drink? This pub is quite well known and they also make great meat pies if you are still hungry. They walked in and warmth and a pleasant ambiance greeted them. Lance insisted on getting the drinks and the two others went to find a table. Merlin pulled off his coat as Arthur sat beside him, his knee momentarily brushing his. Merlin dared not look up as he felt sure that Arthur had also experience the tingling. This was the first time that they had been alone since the flight to London a fortnight ago.

There was no need to talk, it was just great sitting beside each other. The thought 'shades of Paris' ran through Merlin's mind. They both turned at the same time to speak to each other and neither said a word, just smiling into each others eyes. Merlin felt all the tension run out of his body and he slid more comfortably against the leather seat allowing his legs to parallel Arthur's but not touch them.

Arthur sat with his hands on his lap; he turned his wrist so that his hand was palm up. Merlin smiled to himself, he went to move his own hand but Lance arrived at the table and Arthur stood up to help him with the drinks. When he sat down, he kept both hands on the table. They talked about their holidays and what their plans were for Paris.

"Libby and I are planning to move in together once I'm back. Her flatmate is leaving and she wants someone to share the expenses."

"Sounds good. Have you met her parents yet?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, when we went skiing last year. They seemed very nice."

Arthur turned to Merlin and said sotto voce, "That's what they all say to begin with!"

The three of them laughed. Their little group was breaking up as although Libby was nice she wasn't one of the boys. However, there was still Gawaine and Tom. Arthur doubted that Gawaine would ever settle down with one person for a long time and Tom had a girlfriend at home. Arthur turned to look at Merlin wondering if their futures would entail being together.

-0-0-

He remembered vividly a month ago, when they had all been boasting about previous conquests, Merlin had confided that he had been in love. Arthur's heart had dropped; chances were that Merlin might go back to his last partner. She was very nice he had confided to the others, slightly older and a bit bossy.

"That can sometime make life a little more interesting," insisted Gawaine.

Arthur had laughed as he said "Gawaine, stop it. This is like an instalment of True Confessions, go one Merlin tell us about this paragon of a women." It had been the first time that he had heard Merlin ever mention being in love and already his mind had jumped ahead and his was thinking in the terms of unrequited love followed by weekends away and lots of sex.

Merlin had smiled sadly, "Being in love hurts, doesn't it?" They had all nodded. "I didn't really understand what was happening as all I wanted to do was to be with her the whole time. Finally, her mother had stepped in and shooed me home, telling me that eight year old Amy was too old for me. I was heartbroken as she was the sister of my best friend and I really did think that I was going to move into his house and stay with him when we got married and anyway…they had ponies!"

Arthur who had a mouth full of beer, had sprayed it all over his hands and his sweater. Gawaine had to get up to hit him on the back as he coughed and couldn't get his breath and Merlin, well, he had just looked sadly into his glass and said matter-of-factly, "Then they moved…and I never saw her again!"

Once he got his breathing sorted out Arthur had wanted to get up and give Merlin a hug telling him that he'd find love again but Gawaine had beaten him to it, hugging Merlin and saying as was wont Gawaine, "They're a lot more fish in the sea. Say the word, Merlin, and I'll fix you up with a blue-eyed blonde any day. You've got the looks and the figure, with a little bit of practice, you'll be fighting the girls off that cute body of yours."

Merlin had said nothing, he'd just grinned dreamily as if he had other ideas.

-0-0-

Suddenly, Arthur had snapped out of his reverie. Merlin had shifted and he could feel the warmth of his thigh against his. He put his hand on his own lap and Merlin took it in his and closed his hands around it without batting an eye or missing a word in the conversation he was having with Lance about trains.

By the time they arrived back at Arthur's flat. They were quiet. It was already after two in the morning and Merlin was dead on his feet. He had kept bumping against Arthur as they went up the stairs and Arthur had slipped his arm around his waist to steady him. The way Arthur looked after him made him feel special, so he let himself lean against him.

For a second, Arthur wished that Lance had not been with them and then he felt guilty. It was nice for Merlin to have had company home and back. He walked around turning on lights but the other two said that they were ready for bed so Arthur motioned the way down the hall and left them to it. "Extra blankets in the cupboard and breakfast is …" he smiled, "Whenever you are ready to get up and make it. Good Night!" He let himself into his room and stood for a second with his back against the door. He sighed and went about getting ready for bed.

He lay there thinking, 'How can a young man of what twenty-two, make me feel so insecure and unsure of myself? I'm a confident individual but Merlin just has to smile at me and I feel myself falling apart at the seams.'

Four feet away in the other room, with their headboards on a common wall, Merlin was thinking, 'Why am I doing this to myself? My heart races and my body does strange things when he holds my hand. I know so little that he'll probably push me to one side. I feel as if I'm very far away from myself, watching two people one whom I know well and the other I want to know.'

-0-0-

It was four thirty in the morning and Merlin couldn't get back to sleep. His mind was racing with the play they'd seen then what had happened in the pub. He decided to get up. He moved quietly not wanted to waken Lance. Maybe if he was quiet, he could make himself something to drink and then fall back asleep. He opened the door remembering that the kitchen was on the right down the hall. Arthur's flat was warm and no one was around so he went as he was, in sweatpants and barefooted.

The street light outside the window lit the room sufficiently and he turned no lights on. He walked carefully not to bump into anything. It was large for a kitchen and had a table and chairs and he vaguely remembered a couch in the corner. He went to the refrigerator and saw a container of chocolate milk. He poured himself a small glass and walked to the window and looked out. The park in the middle of the square was empty but for a cat rubbing along the base of a little fountain which stood in the centre. He finished his drink and placed the rinsed glass in sink.

He made his way towards the door but had only just passed the table when a voice said quietly, "Merlin?"

Spinning around as if caught doing something wrong, Merlin spied Arthur sitting on the couch. "Shit, Arthur, you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought no one else was up."

Arthur stood up and said, "I couldn't sleep and then I was thirsty so I came to get a drink and I sat down and dozed off and then I woke up thinking I was being burgled…one of the perks of usually living alone." He walked toward Merlin and smiling leant in towards him and briefly touched his lips with his finger. When Merlin didn't pull back, he replaced his finger with his lips. It was the chastest of kisses and Arthur then took his hand and led him to the sofa.

"As we both can't sleep, let's talk…"

"But won't Lance wonder why he's alone in the room in the middle of the night."

"He'll think you've gone for a pee… anyway it really doesn't matter what Lance thinks…does it?"

Merlin shook his head and sat beside Arthur on the couch. He wanted Arthur to kiss him again but he was too shy to suggest such a thing. In the subdued light, he could see that Arthur was in pyjama tops and bottoms but no slippers. He regretted he hadn't put something on top when he had got up. He could feel Arthur's lips on his neck and it did something to him. When he nibbled his ear lobe, Merlin shuddered and it wasn't with the cold.

Arthur slipped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to him. He then pulled a blanket over Merlin's shoulders whispering something about a bare chest being distracting. Merlin blushed. It just seemed right to snuggle into Arthur, so he did… Arthur's lips were again on his and Merlin relaxed into the kiss.

"You taste of chocolate milk," Arthur said softly.

Merlin couldn't help but smile and say, "Surprised?"

Arthur ran his fingers up the back of his neck and it made Merlin want to reciprocate. He shyly slid his arm until his hand was on Arthur's hair. It was such a personal thing to do that it made his heart beat even faster.

Arthur lifted his chin up and peppered kisses across his throat softly sucking. When his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he kept saying "Merlin…!"

Merlin thought, 'What would his mother say and he decided then and there that she too would like Arthur and everything would be all right.'

Arthur by then was rubbing his hand along Merlin's spine. His hands were soft and warm and Merlin couldn't believe how blasé he felt about such a personal thing. He curled up his hand and put it on Arthur's chest. Arthur hugged him saying, "Merlin, you're the leader. We go at your pace."

Merlin smiled and said softly, "Arthur, I'm out of my depth already, it's going to be stop and go for some time." After he had said it, he realised how asinine it sounded, here was Arthur obviously interested in him and he's sort of turned him down.

Arthur wrapped him up more tightly in the blanket and said, "Can we cuddle like this for a little bit?"

"That would be nice…I could stay like this forever," Merlin said and within five minutes Arthur realised that the man of his dreams was fast asleep in his arms on the couch in the kitchen of his Grosvenor Square flat. He smiled indulgently, realising that he had never acknowledging that he felt the same.

-0-0-

A voice whispered in his ear, "Merlin, wake up! Time to go back to bed!" Merlin came to and stretched, someone had their arms wrapped around him and it felt right

"No way, I'm warm and comfy here and, Arthur, I like cuddling with you."

"But not here, as Lance might walk in, it's already six o'clock."

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?"

"We'll see!" Arthur stood up pulling Merlin with him. Before letting go of him, he nuzzled his neck and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Go on, now and don't trip over anything." Arthur switched on the hall light. Merlin turned and only got as far as the door when he came back and taking Arthur's head in his two hands kissed him. He left the kitchen before Arthur could move…

Lance woke him around ten, "Merlin, I can smell bacon, Arthur must be cooking breakfast. I'm famished haven't slept that deeply in a long time. Come up, get those lazy bones out of bed! It's Saturday and we're in London!"

Merlin stretched when he was finally alone. Had it really happened? Had Arthur kissed him or was it a dream? He swung his legs out of bed and noticed in the bathroom mirror that he had a round red mark on his neck. He shook his head, it wasn't a dream. He pulled a tee shirt on and made his way to the kitchen more suitably dressed as a house guest than he had been last night.

He pushed open the door and walked in, Lance was setting the table and Arthur at the stove looked up and said, "'Morning, Merlin, did you sleep well?"

Merlin blushed as he said, "Yes, great!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 :** **OLDE LONDON TOWNE**

Merlin didn't remember much about Saturday, in the afternoon they'd gone to the British Museum. He did remember marvelling at the modern architecture in the extension and the mummies in the Egyptian Halls but it was Arthur at every turn who caught his eye. The three of them chatted as they wandered. Merlin mentioned the number of parents with children. Arthur said, "Well, you should see it during the school year, there are always busloads of kids here with teachers and supervisors."

Merlin said, "I once went with my uncle Gaius to Warwick Castle and I think I enjoyed it more because of the children. The looks on their faces were matchless. They thoroughly enjoyed all the exhibits and the comments made between them and their teachers were really amusing. I think that maybe if I hadn't gone into the legal side of finances, I might have liked being a teacher. If you get a sympathetic class, it must be really great fun…"

"And, if you don't?" said Lance.

"Hell on earth!" said Merlin with a smile.

"Sir, Sir, Johnny is pulling my hair, Sir!" added Arthur.

"Sir, I need to pee right now!" Lance insisted in a childlike voice. Merlin laughed as he noticed an older couple give the man a strange look in passing.

"I'm hungry! I want to go home! My Nan says all teachers are a load of crap!"

Merlin swung on Arthur and said, "They are not! I had a great teacher when I first came to Swansea, Miss Mansfield was so kind and helped me catch up to the others as I was advanced for my age group and just needed a little nudge to be in the next level."

Arthur said, putting his arm across Merlin's shoulders and looking deeply into his eyes, "If you give me the chance, I can help you catch up!"

Merlin checked that Lance wasn't listening then said pleadingly, "Oh Sir, would you? Yes, please."

"It might entail some after school tutoring and possibly homework," Arthur said with a grin.

"Sir, I would quite happily put myself into your capable hands." Realising what he had just said, he pulled away saying, "Arthur, that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"No, it sounded fine to me but don't worry, just like with your teacher, you and I'll take little steps…"

Lance turned around and said, "Come on you two, we'll never get to Tower, at the rate you're dawdling."

-0-0-

Merlin had enjoyed the Tower; he hadn't told either of the others but in many of the areas, including the scaffold site and the Lower Wakefield Tower, he had a continual feeling that he was not in the present but in the past. He wouldn't have been able to explain it but he had experienced the feeling before, most strongly at Stonehenge and again in a field in Wales. It didn't frighten him per se, it just make him super conscious of what had happened in these places almost to the point of feeling that he'd been there and would be able to answer questions about the people involved. It was just a little unusual but had figured that maybe everyone felt this way one time or another.

"Earth to Merlin! Earth to Merlin!" Arthur said to him finally.

Lance added, "You're miles away. It's getting spooky…"

Merlin grinned, "I'm all right, just sort of overwhelmed by everything. Did I miss something? Anyway, I'm hungry and I want to go to that little pub on the Thames near Execution Dock, where smugglers were chained against the lower dock walls until three tides had come in over them."

"That sounds macabre. If they survived the first, were they left chained there until the second and third?" Lance asked.

He shrugged, "I guess so, after all they were there to die!"

Arthur said, "You, Merlin, have a very warped sense of adventure. As it happens I know where the dock is and you're right, there's a pub there. Let's go."

Merlin insisted on going down the steps to see the rings. He could see that the steps disappeared into the murky water. He shivered; his mind rebelling at the idea that men were left chained as the tide came in. The pub food was good but it did little to quell his over active imagination.

-0-0-

That evening they sat around watching old television shows until Lance said that he was tired and turning in.

Merlin said, "I want to see one more show."

Arthur said, "I'm game to watch the next episode too. Lance, do you want something to drink. Chocolate milk?" He saw Merlin drop his head and blush.

Lance refused and went off quite happily as he intended to phone Libby to give her the time of their arrival in Paris.

Arthur moved over and sat closer to Merlin his arm across his shoulder and played with his hand twining and untwining their fingers. During the commercials, he leant over and kissed him, Merlin turned into the kiss and responded. When they broke off, Arthur said, "Quick learner, are we, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled mumbling, "Took to it like a duck to water!" He kissed down Arthur's chin and along to his ear. He hummed against it driving Arthur crazy. "How long have you known you liked me?"

"From the first time I sat opposite you at Jack's. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I had been asking around about you after I gave you the lift, as I knew you were at work but never bumped into you. Then you appeared in the pub, my lucky day…and you?"

"I had hoped you'd pick me up again in the rain but it never happened and then you suddenly walked across the floor in the pub and everyone else went out of focus and I could see only you."

The television show went on regardless and Arthur was driving Merlin crazy but making circles on his back. Merlin suddenly realised that Arthur was kissing his shoulder and making his way lower onto his chest. He shifted his weight and Arthur said, "Ow! Your elbow is razor sharp. Move over a little." Arthur managed to move Merlin so the two of them were lying side by side on the couch. He still had his arm around him and had no intention of letting him go. Merlin snuggled into him and sighed.

"Arthur, I never thought it would be this peaceful in London."

Arthur smiled, "Merlin, you brought the peace with you." He kissed him and continued, "Life won't always be this peaceful you know."

Merlin snuggled even closed to Arthur, driving him crazy by playing with the buttons on his shirt but not going any further. Arthur tucked Merlin's head under his chin resting his head on his hair. Smiling he thought, 'Good things come to all men who wait!' then he thought, 'But how long can I wait?' He smiled, he was happier than he had been in a long time… He finally sent Merlin to bed around three.

"Can't we move into your room?"

"No, not yet! Anyway we might waken Lance. I think we need a little time together before we make it public. Don't you?"

"But my bed will be cold; we could just cuddle couldn't we?"

Arthur knew that if he had Merlin in a bed that only cuddling would be out of the question. He pushed him out of the lounge and down the hallway, stopping half way to give him another kiss and say, "It'll be something to look forward to in Paris."

-0-0-

Merlin tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. He felt bereft of company. He was missing arms around him and he realised that he had fallen hard for Arthur.

_He was being hustled forward. He was cold and the river air did nothing to help him. He felt himself pushed, arms chained in front of him toward a flight of stairs,. He had hoped that his good looks might have persuaded some of the more comely members of the crowd but not so and a mouldy cabbage hit his ear, leaving a trail of slime. Slowly they descended; the steps were now slime covered, there was a shelf and he was shuttled along it. A man roughly padlocked his chained hands to a ring in the wall beside him Gawaine was also attached. They were up to their knees in water and he knew that it was low tide on the Thames._

_With much joviality, the crowd left them. Someone said sarcastically, "We'll check on you later tonight." _

_An old lady cackled, "See you, my beauties, tomorrow morning…or not!" The sound of the cackling faded away as did the crowd. There would be nothing to see but two men straining at their chained hands until at least eleven o'clock._

_Merlin looked at the slime on the wall. It was two feet over his head but bone dry, however at shoulder height it was damp. He figured that at that height it was possibly that he wouldn't drown tonight and have to wait until the following noon tide. The water was now up to his thighs. He looked at Gawaine who remained composed, smiling cheekily saying, "We're in a pretty pickle! But, it's been great knowing you and we did have some runs of good fortune!"_

_Merlin said, "Can't say, that I'm going to miss all the bad things in life, but friends and family will be a sad loss." He could feel the water seeping into his trousers. It was cold and he involuntarily shivered. The water was now sloshing around his waist and spraying his face as each wavelet hit the wall in front of him. He heard a splash and a rat swam by stopping momentarily to walk across his shoulders as if to dry its feet. _

_He turned and watched it make its way to Gawaine but he shrugged his shoulders and it lost its footing slipping beneath the water to appear a little further along before scaling the wall up to the steps. Gawaine smiled at him saying, "Keep your chin up, Merlin!" and he meant it literally._

_The water was now neck deep and as each wave carried it higher, he thanked his luck that this night was to be a high tide. He knew that there were people above him and on the steps just beyond the tide line. He was floating held down by the chains on his wrists. He tried stretching his head as far as he could. The blood was pounding in his ears and he screamed allowing water to fill his mouth, he tried blowing it out but the Thames wouldn't cooperate…_

He woke to Arthur, pulling the covers off his face saying, "Merlin! Stop it! It's a dream…you're safe in bed." He felt arms around him and he relaxed gasping for air.

"What was it, mate?" asked Lance.

Merlin suddenly looked up at them and said, "Gawaine…did you get Gawaine?"

Arthur looked at him saying, "It was a dream, Merlin, Gawaine wasn't there just you and some blankets."

"I couldn't breath…we were chained and being drowned by the tide." He continued taking deep breaths.

Lance said, "It was your choice to go down the stairs to see the rings. I told you not to…"

Merlin looked sheepishly and said, "Guess, I learned my lesson." He liked having Arthur sitting beside him on the bed but he said, "I'm all right now. Go back to bed, what time is it?"

Looking at his watch, Arthur said, "Five thirty…go back to sleep."

"Don't worry, about him, Arthur, I'll throw a pillow at him the next time he starts to scream."

Merlin grinned, he'd got over the shock of the dream but would have liked for Arthur to have said that he'd slip in beside him to keep him company. He didn't, he just stood and said, "See you in the morning…" but Merlin felt that by the look in his eyes, he had wanted to say more…

-0-0-

He woke to the sun filled room for a second a little disoriented until he realised he was at Arthur's. Lance came out of the bathroom shaking the water out of his hair. He said, "It's already eight and we have the noon train to catch so you'd better get up."

Merlin rolled out of bed; he vaguely remembered having a bad dream but couldn't at that moment have told anyone what it had been about. He stretched and grabbed for his toiletries, smiling at the bag with the knights and dragons motif which his mother had got for him in Tintagel. That has been a wonderful holiday and the feeling had remained with him for months.

Lance spying the bag had said, "Aw, Merlin, still hoping to find a knight in shining armour?"

Grinning he said, "Well, do you think you have found your princess in Libby?"

Lance said seriously, "Yes, I think I might have!"

"My sincere congratulations, Sir Knight!" he said as laughing he made his way to the bathroom. When he was showered, dressed and had his hair almost under control, he made his way to the kitchen. Lance and Arthur were at the table both with their heads in the Sunday papers.

Without looking up, Arthur said, "There's cereal in the left cupboard but if you want a cooked breakfast there's only eggs, help yourself, bread and toaster on the counter."

Merlin said, "And good morning to you too, Arthur…" Arthur looked up at him and winked making Merlin overfill his cereal bowl. What was wrong with him that a solitary wink from another man could make him feel weak in his knees and lose control of his hands? As Arthur wasn't looking at him he took the time to study him. He was certainly above average looking. When he smiled, it lit up his face and he looked kind and welcoming. He realised suddenly that Lance was watching him and he coughed and pulled out a chair to join them at the table.

After a second coffee each, they packed their bags and waited in the hall for Arthur to do a last check of the flat. He explained that it had belonged to his great aunt but it had been one of two properties left to his sister and him in her will. His sister wanted nothing to do with it, preferring the little cottage in the Cotswolds so they had each signed off the other's choice. Arthur unknown to her was undyingly grateful. It suited his lifestyle, a place to escape from the family and entertain whomever and whenever he wished. He locked up and dropped the extra key in the flat below. The owner a retired Air Force pilot always kept an eye on things for him, forwarding his mail and every now and again, putting different lights onto automatic systems to ensure that the flat didn't look abandoned.

Merlin thought the idea of a cottage in the Cotswolds sounded rather romantic. It would have been a lovely country escape, however, he stopped thinking of it in case he blurted something out about it, embarrassing himself in the process. Arthur hailed a cab and the trio from Paris set out for St. Pancras.

Across the concourse they saw Tom and the four of them checked in at the Eurostar Terminal. Passport and Immigration passed, they sat talking until they could board sitting in reserved seats across a table. After loading their bags in the overhead compartments, Lance waited for Tom to sit next to the window and then slipped in beside him, nodding for Merlin to sit opposite Tom and next to Arthur. Arthur turned to Merlin smiling and in return Merlin shifted his knee to make contact with Arthur's all the time watching other passengers board the train.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 :** **SECOND THOUGHTS**

They arrived in Paris late afternoon and it took a moment for Merlin's mind to change into French. They parted company with Lance and Tom, Arthur hailed a taxi for the twenty three minutes walk to their apartment building. Merlin smiled, his mother would think that quite extravagant but 10€ seemed more reasonable to Arthur than walking in the rain dragging hand luggage. They arrived at Rue Lauriston and Arthur managed to kiss Merlin in the covered passageway between the street and the courtyard. "Might as well start as we intend to continue," he said.

As they walked quickly across the courtyard, the rain was lessening. They got into the creaky lift and Arthur said with his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "I'll see you at work tomorrow. I have a paper to prepare for tomorrow afternoon and I'll be burning the midnight oil."

Merlin was disappointed; he had hoped to have been invited to spend the evening with Arthur but he understood as the jobs they both did, often called for late hours and early mornings. He leant forward and allowed Arthur to kiss him before opening the lift door on the third floor.

Arthur smiled as he said, "Have an early night and get some much needed sleep, no nightmares but you have my number if you need to talk to me."

Merlin feeling a little disappointed, nodded but as the lift continued to the fifth he knew that Arthur watched it until it was out of sight. His phone was buzzing as he opened the door to his flat and he answered expecting Arthur but hearing Gawaine. "Good, you're home! I have a large pizza and I'm in your neighbourhood, care to invite me for supper?"

"Sure, we just arrived back. Arthur's busy with a report so come on up, the door will be open." …and so Merlin didn't spend his first night back in Paris alone.

"So," he said as they made short work of the pizza, "Did you go for it as I suggested?"

Merlin blushed and grinned saying, "Gawaine, my mother taught me that it was not nice to ask personal questions as it often embarrasses both parties."

"For shit's sake, Merlin it's me… what did you and Arthur get up to while you were in England?"

-0-0-

Arthur was making better progress with his work than he had expected. He decided to take a break and go up to see Merlin and surprise him. He took the lift and got to the floor marvelling at the automated light system. He reached the flat and lifted his hand to knock but heard voices, muffled to be sure but two male voices. He stood still and waited letting his mind work through all the possibilities.

Merlin had never mentioned having another close friend, just people he knew at work and socialised with at Jack's or one of the other pubs or restaurants in the area. He remembered that Merlin had said, 'Only my Mam and Leon have ever seen where I live. He'd laughed before adding, 'It's nothing special but I feel safe and happy here.' Arthur picked up on Merlin's laughter and it went like an arrow straight to his heart.

He thought he knew Merlin, he really did. How stupid was he! He'd known him for what, a couple of months, just socially but he'd lost his heart and his head to a young man about whom he knew hardly anything. He had suspected that the feelings were mutual. Merlin had been in Paris for more than nine months. Why wouldn't he have other friends? ...but he had seemed so sincere. He had listened to him saying that he'd never been in love and knew that he was out of his depth... He was under the impression that they had agreed to take their time…and Leon, had he hoodwinked him as well? He remembered their conversations returning to the apartment with a slightly tipsy Merlin.

Leon had wished him 'Good Luck', knowing full well that he had feelings for Merlin. Where had the whole thing fallen apart? He'd kissed him in the lift a couple of hour ago, they'd held hands on the train, kissed and cuddled in his London flat. What had he missed? Was Merlin just a tease? Did he have someone else in his life about whom even Leon didn't know?

Arthur turned and walked along the dark narrow corridor with arms outstretched trailing his hands along the walls. He remembered the suggestion, 'Walk towards the light!' and he did just that till he reached the lift area which was illuminated. He briefly raised his hand and allowed his forefinger to brush against his wet cheeks.

He unlocked his apartment door and walked in, locking it behind him. He turned off his phone and threw it on the hall table. Walking to the window, he stood watching the raindrops race each other down the pane and repeated to himself, "You fool, you stupid fool!"

He remembered the kind woman who had been his nanny as a child and who had remained in the household until she retired to the seaside only three years ago. Dear Mrs Talbot, she had always told him not to be impetuous in love. Years ago she had told him, 'If someone loves you, Arthur, they love you. That is the end of the matter. No one can be forced to love, they can be forced to have sex but that is not love. Love is never something that is the result of a demand; it is given freely and joyously with no bounds and no expectations. When you meet the right person, you will know in your heart. There will be no questions, it will feel right. You are a lovely boy, stop worrying about it! Somewhere there is a girl waiting for you…'

He wished that he were sitting across from her in the kitchen of his father's house, sipping tea, he would have said, "If what you say is right, why am I so unhappy? It was love, it really was…" He threw himself on his bed, flashes of Merlin disturbing his thoughts as he tried to sleep.

He woke with a start. "Merlin?"

He came to more fully and padded into the hall reaching for his phone. Turning it on, he got the end of a ring. He said, "Merlin?" There was another half ring but then the connection was cut and the dial tone returned. He'd missed the call. He redialled Merlin's number but he was advised to leave a message as the person he was trying to reach was unable to take the call.

Arthur was wide awake. His first idea was to go upstairs but then he made himself realise he would be infringing on the privacy of someone he obviously hardly knew. He tried once more to reach Merlin with no success. He gave up and turned off his phone.

Merlin was surprised when Arthur hadn't answered. He didn't want to appear needy so he hung up and turned his phone off. Gawaine and he had a good time and upon being asked, he'd confessed that he and Arthur had kissed and he felt that the feeling might be mutual. Gawaine was thrilled for him, Arthur was a good man and that was what Merlin deserved.

Lying on his bed and looking out the little window which looked toward the still floodlit Sacré-Cœur, Merlin prayed that Arthur was all right and that their futures might be together. He then whispered, "God bless Mam and Gaius!" and then as if as a second thought, he added shyly, "…and Arthur…"

-0-0-

Merlin woke to bright sunlight, beautiful weather for the first full work week in January. He grabbed a glass of grapefruit juice. He would have liked to have seen Arthur before he started work. He decided to walk and passing one the many bakeries, he bought a croissant and a coffee. He arrived in the office and was greeted by Lance. "The accounting department agreed to augment my wages to reflect the fact that I am no longer using one of their flats."

"You'll be rich...so you can pay for lunch," Merlin said laughing.

"Have you seen Arthur?"

"No, he was busy last night and once we got to the apartment, we went on our separate ways. However, Gawaine came over with pizza so we were able to get caught up. Probably see them tonight at Jack's."

A supervisor walked by saying with a smile, "Au travail, mes enfants! Les vacances sont terminées." They made inappropriate gestures at him and smiled as they went to their respective desks. Merlin was hardly seated when a clerk came by with a pile of documents. He was so engrossed with his work that he didn't bother taking a coffee break and by lunch he was famished. Lance and he made their way upstairs but they saw neither hide nor hair of either Arthur, Gawaine or Tom. The day progressed as normal and by five, Merlin had found time to make a short grocery list.

He returned to the apartment laden down with food. Once the staples were put away, he treated himself to a cup of Barry's tea before facing cooking supper. He again slipped his hand into his pocket to make sure that his phone was still there and turned on. It hadn't rung all day which was strange as he'd half expected to hear from Arthur.

By nine o'clock, he decided to phone him but was greeted by 'leave a message', surely one of the most annoying commands in the English language. He said, _"Hi, Arthur, it's me!" _figuring that Arthur would at least know that he had called. He phoned his mother and told her that he'd arrived safely and work was much the same as usual.

"Did you have a nice time in London, Dear?"

He told her about the theatre, the Tower and Execution Dock but omitted the nightmare and the time he and Arthur had spent together. "I'll speak to you again on the weekend and say hello to Gaius. Bye, Mam!"

-0-0-

The following day at noon, he talked Gawaine into checking up on Arthur. He dropped by later, saying that he hadn't seen him but that he had asked the receptionist on the floor and she had told him quite pointedly, 'It is not my job, Gawaine, to keep track for you of other workers in International Investments. Go away and stop wasting my time!' Gawaine had smiled while he passed on the message as there was a lingering animosity between the two of them as he's dumped her for a French girl from the same department.

"Gawaine, you're your own worst enemy. Can't you find your love alliances outside the office?"

"What is this, Merlin, the pot calling the kettle black?" Gawaine said, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders and squeezing him to his side.

Of course, it had to be at that instance that Arthur walked in. Instead of treating it as a typical Gawaine move and walking up laughing, wanting to know why Gawaine was on Merlin's floor and what they were discussing. Arthur feeling insecure turned on his heel and left the department.

Merlin and Lance were kept busy all afternoon, Merlin having to attend a departmental meeting and then it was time to leave. He met up with Lance in the lift and said, "Jack's tonight?"

"Sorry can't, I've still got a couple of bags to take over to Libby's and …"

Merlin grinned saying, "I know, the idea of sitting around drinking with the guys comes second to staying at home with Libby."

"Got it right, the first time, Merlin!" said Lance patting him on the back as they parted company. "But, you should go as probably Gawaine and Arthur will be there as well as Tom."

-0-0-

For some reason, Merlin was happier to stay in his flat once he got home. He made an omelette with mushrooms and sat watching TV glancing every now and again at his quiet phone on the table. He wondered what he had said or done to chase Arthur away. The stupid thing was that he really missed him. Maybe he wasn't well, he should phone him to find out but then had second thoughts.

Leon used to tease him that he was needy. 'Merlin, get out and do your own thing. You're intelligent and friendly the social scene is quite safe if you keep your wits about you. Know your limit and keep to it. You don't have to drink to make friends!' Before he left to return to England, he'd said, 'Go out and have fun. Your friends seem very nice.' Merlin had nodded in agreement as Leon had added digging him in the ribs, 'Especially that Arthur bloke…' Merlin remembered he'd blushed and Leon had laughed at him.

Leon had seen that there was something between the two of them but why was he himself now second guessing that Arthur liked him? London had been wonderful, shared kisses and cuddles in private, looks and surreptitious handholding in public. Arthur had seemed to have taken every opportunity to reach out and touch him from friendly nudges to an arm across his shoulders. They had sat practically glued together all the way on the train and suddenly…everything had changed.

He regretted ever telling Gawaine what had happened, he now would look like a fool. Someone who sees in everyday circumstances something special but deep down he knew otherwise, it had been special hadn't it…at least for him?

He finally turned in and lay in bed, going over in his mind the two nights he'd stayed at Arthur's and how well they seemed to get on. He wished that Arthur was with him now. He needed to be hugged, cuddled and kissed…especially kissed, he decided smiling sadly, before falling asleep.

His dreams were full of Arthur and he was always just beside him. He could feel him and felt safe and brave and ready to take on the world. He was smiling at him and tilting his head in that adorable way that he did. His arms were around him and he awoke to the early church bells feeling loved and so special…and then reality dawned on him.

-0-0-

Arthur had tossed and turned all night. This loving thing wasn't much fun. His dreams were more like nightmares. He'd be holding Merlin and someone would walk up and Merlin would apologise and say that he had to leave with the other person. Some of the men he recognised, Leon, Gawaine, Lance and Tom but others were strangers and he didn't like the way they had their hands all over him.

He woke confused and tired. He couldn't face another day of this, he had to do something. He would take a stand; he'd speak with Merlin and find out in the nicest way, what his intentions were. If he had been barking up the wrong tree, he would apologise and leave him, however if he had been right in his assumptions, he would hold him telling him that he never wanted to let him go.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : LIKE SHIPS THAT PASS IN THE NIGHT**

It was cold and rainy. Arthur remembered telling Merlin that should he want a lift to work to meet him in the courtyard at eight o'clock. So, he waited in their lobby from five to until five after eight. Merlin never came and Arthur sighed opened his umbrella and walked to the garage to get his car.

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin came rushing down the stairs. He'd overslept and then couldn't decide which tie to wear or where he had left his phone. He stopped at the lobby door before opening his umbrella and Jeanne the concierge's wife opened her flat door and said, "Le monsieur du troisieme étage, vous a attendu pendant dix minutes..."

Merlin's heart jumped, "He was waiting for me? Are you sure?"

"Oui, monsieur, il m'a demandé si je vous avais vu ce matin?"

"Merci, Madame," Merlin said with a smile. Suddenly the rain didn't seem so heavy, the Metro didn't seen so crowded and he felt that today might solve a few personal problems.

-0-0-

Arthur was on conference calls to New Zealand nearly all morning. There was a certain amount of interest as he had been there and he actually knew by sight the building in Auckland where the company office was.

The man on the other end of the phone said, "So, will we be seeing you in our office in the near future?"

Arthur's heart flipped, he was nowhere near considering leaving Paris let alone Europe until he'd sorted out this mess with Merlin. He said jokingly, "I'll be there when your department has a yacht for its employees. One thing I really enjoyed in your City of Sails was sailing."

The man laughed saying, "Farewell from Aotearoa, Arthur!" and they finished the call.

He'd not sooner finished the call than his supervisor wanted to further discuss some of the NZ numbers. They had a quick lunch in the conference room and Arthur returned with Tom to his desk to run up some figures for the next meeting.

A voice said, "Hiding away are you? Can't face the rat race each of us is living?"

Arthur smiled, "Gawaine, I've been on the phone nearly all morning to Auckland. I've had it up to here but the bosses seem pleased with our progress, " he said nodding in Tom's direction, "So, it wasn't an absolute waste of time and energy. What are you working on?"

"Well, by being rather devious, I managed to pass on my latest project to my assistant so that I can wander these hallowed halls and catch up with everyone else's love life."

Arthur scowled at him and Gawaine took the hint and decided to leave well enough alone by saying, "I'll be in Jack's if you and a certain chap with an Irish accent would like to…"

He was interrupted by a voice from the door saying, "Gawaine, where have you been all day? There's a run on one of our accounts, get on it!"

Gawaine left calling over his shoulder, "Nobody appreciates my sociability!"

Arthur had to grin as he heard Gawaine's superior saying, "I'll give you social abilities if you don't settle down and get some work done!"

Arthur was surprised a short time later, to look up and see that it was already dark outside, he checked his watch it was five thirty. He'd worked all day and felt irritable and tired. He just wanted to get home, pour himself a drink and collapse onto the sofa, watch some inane TV shows and finally fall into bed.

-0-0-

For the next couple of days work took precedence and there was less socialising around the office. Lance and Merlin had lunch together each day but nothing much was said about Arthur. Merlin clearly steered Lance away by encouraging him to talk about his move into Libby's flat. It was an easy conversation as he just looked interested saying, "Really…are you serious...that much room?" until lunch break was over and they returned to their respective desks.

Gawaine wasn't that easy to deal with and Merlin finally acknowledged that Arthur seemed really busy and he hadn't bumped into him. He thought about what he had said and felt stupid as there was nothing more than he would like to do than literally bump into Arthur. He knew that he would grab him to make sure that he didn't fall over and Merlin at that moment realised how much those physical touches were missing in his life. Arthur would have held him…would have hugged him…would have kissed him. He would have explained why he was keeping his distance and everything would have been well again… He still wasn't sure what had happened between them but he tried to keep an open mind that it was really because of work and not lack of interest on Arthur's part.

Gawaine for once made no comment but felt sad that what had seemed like a possible romance was off the rails. He'd be keeping an eye on the two of them as he knew that they were well suited and that Arthur was damned lucky that Merlin cared about him.

Merlin went home and instead of going to the pub decided to do some laundry. He took his dirty clothes, a book and went downstairs. Supper time usually meant that the machines were empty. He wasn't hungry and he'd have something afterwards.

-0-0-

He met Gawaine on his way to lunch and his smile was greeted with a scowl, "Why did you do that to him, Arthur?"

"What?"

"Hit, Merlin!"

"I haven't seen him since Monday! What happened to him?"

"Well, I saw him last night at Jack's and he's sporting a nasty black eye and a grazed cheek..."

"He's what?"

"Don't play silly bugger with me, Arthur, he probably told you where to go and you let him have it!"

Arthur didn't even give Gawaine another glance but turned on his heel, making his way to the Legal Department. 'To hell with lunch!' he thought.

He saw Lance and rapped on the glass of his cubicle, "Where's Merlin?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders and said that he hadn't seen him yet today.

Arthur wandered over to the supervisor's desk and asked to speak to Merlin, "Pas ici! He phoned in sick and we really needed him today."

Arthur left the disgruntled man and made his way back to his floor. "Tom, have you seen hide or hair of Merlin?"

Tom looked at Arthur and shook his head. "He didn't meet me for lunch today so I thought he was working on a project and couldn't get away. Have you checked with Lance?"

"Yes. He hasn't seen him either. It's only that Gawaine had mentioned that he looked as if he were in a fight."

"You're kidding? Merlin's the last person to have an argument with anyone let alone a fight. Maybe, Gawaine was exaggerating and you got the wrong end of the story."

"Well, he phoned in sick, so as I have all my stuff up to date, I'll leave around three. Can you cover for me? I know where he lives, so on my way home, I'll check in with him. He might need some food or medication..." Arthur trailed off not wanting to make more of the matter than was necessary.

-0-0-

Arthur entered the lift and pushed five. He felt strange passing three as if he were entering into no-man's land. He reached five and slid open the interior door reaching for the exterior door realising that his mind was blank as to what he would say once or if Merlin opened his door.

Standing in the hall, Arthur had second thoughts; he didn't want to offend the man by checking up on him but knew deep down that he would regret not making the effort. He wasn't just taking advantage of the situation; he really felt the need to check up on Merlin. He knew it wasn't only because of Leon's admonition that he look after him but because he wanted to.

He tapped on the door and waited. No response. He rapped harder and called out, "Merlin, it's me...Arthur!"

He could hear movement inside and a muffled voice said, "I'm coming, hold on!"

The door opened and Merlin was standing there. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, Gawaine had exaggerated; he didn't look too bad. Arthur walked into the flat and turning back to look at Merlin. He stopped mid-action; one whole side of his face was grazed and the skin around his eye was dark blue.

"Merlin, what happened? Who did this to you, I'll kill him...?"

Merlin gave a half hearted smile and said, "A wall and the edge of a table."

"When, what happened? Are you all right?"

"Wednesday...I fell...and yes, I'm a little bruised but all right. I just couldn't face the questions at work and my back and shoulder are a little sore."

"Where did you fall?"

"Laundry room, in the basement, I forgot the last step."

"That's it! No need to go down there again, I have a washer/drier in my flat and you're welcome to use it anytime. You won't need to worry about steps and walls. O.K.! Get your jacket. No, leave on your slippers, you're coming to my place for supper. You'll have to trust my cooking but we can eat and you can tell me exactly what happened."

"Arthur, it's not that interesting."

Arthur turned and gave him an encouraging smile, "Let me be the judge of that." He was pleased that Merlin had not refused to open the door to him and even better had considered coming for supper. Deciding to make sure that Merlin didn't feel uncomfortable he said, "Maybe, I should invite the others as well?" He waited for Merlin's decision and was awarded with a shy smile

"Could it just be the two of us?"

Arthur couldn't help but grin saying, "Certainly, that sounds just right." He held open the door and Merlin wrapped his jacket around himself, grabbed his phone and his keys and went to leave, backing away at the last moment.

Feeling really disappointed, Arthur stopped in disbelief, Merlin had accepted his invitation why would he now change his mind. He looked at him enquiringly. Merlin just grinned back, reaching for the fridge to bring out a pie plate. He laughed, "Leon's mum sent me the recipe for banoffee pie…I made it, we can have it for dessert."

Arthur laughed, for a second he had been sure that Merlin had had a change of heart but he hadn't, the flat door was locked behind him and he was walking beside him to the lift.

-0-0-

Arthur suddenly realised he'd been holding his breath from the lift to his flat door. He took a deep breath and opening the door, stood aside to let Merlin enter.

Merlin's eyes almost popped out of his head. This was some flat. It was so spacious and the ceilings were high. Arthur threw open the door to the kitchen and pointed to the fridge. Merlin put the pie away and spun around. "How many flat mates do you have?"

"None! I have the place to myself...I'm here alone."

"Just you?"

"Yes, Merlin, that's what alone means", Arthur said as he laughed. It felt so exciting to have Merlin here with him but the feeling was tempered by the realisation that at this very moment, in this very kitchen, he was also responsible for Merlin as he was a guest in his flat. "I'll show you around the place then, we'll make dinner."

Merlin nodded in agreement as he felt a little uncomfortable in the confines of the kitchen, his breathing was acting up and his thoughts were positively X-rated.

Arthur led the way back through the large hall and they saw the dining room, the equivalent of a family room, a formal lounge, a bedroom/office and two more bedrooms. Arthur had put his hand on the last door knob and smiled saying, "…and my bedroom..."

"This is great, it's huge and it has an ensuite." Merlin was impressed; he wandered around and turned laughing, saying what first came into his mind. "Arthur, there's room here for me too!"

Suddenly, he realised what he'd said and wished for the floor to open up and worse than that, Arthur was watching him with a goofy smile on his face. He turned and hurried from the room making for the hall cupboard to get his jacket and leave. He felt so uncomfortable to have said such an asinine thing in front of Arthur. He'd never be able to look him in the eyes again. He was sad as he really liked him.

He reached the hall, opened the door and reached in for his coat, he reached further and further then looked around and he was in a toilet not the cupboard. He cursed his stupidity, locked the door and putting down the lid, sat on the toilet. He heard Arthur walking by and blushed again. Had he really said what he had? He would wait until he heard Arthur going to the dining room and then he'd make his escape back to his little cubby-hole on the fifth. He'd get his jacket later.

Arthur could hardly keep the smile off his face. Merlin was so cute and even cuter because he didn't realise it. The more Arthur knew of him, the more involved he became. He couldn't stop thinking about him but kept an ear open for when Merlin came out of the toilet which he'd obviously mistaken for a clothes cupboard. The chicken was ready and the vegetables would soon be. He went over what Merlin had said and a laugh escaped his lips. He put the veggies on the plates and went to get Merlin.

He knocked no answer, "Merlin? It's me, supper is ready!" He tried the knob and the door wasn't locked, he said, "I'm coming in." He waited...no response. He paused and then walked into an empty room. No Merlin!

-0-0-

Merlin breathing heavily after his escape closed and locked his flat door behind him and leant against it. He was still embarrassed but here in the safety of his room he could see the funny side of what he'd said. He'd invited himself to live in Arthur's bedroom. Suddenly, he fell on the bed laughing; Leon would never believe what he had done.

There was a tap at his door, he froze.

"Merlin, it's me! Supper is ready. Come back downstairs..."

"Go away, Arthur!"

"Open the door...I want to see you."

There was silence and then somebody moving beyond the door. The door opened a sliver and Arthur took the opportunity to slip his foot in. Merlin stood there and shook his head. "I can't Arthur, not after what I said…"

Arthur bent down and picked up a tray, "It's not a problem and I didn't take offence." His heart was bouncing around in his chest; he stopped himself from saying, 'It's what I would also like' and instead said, "I brought our supper with me."

Merlin looked at the covered tray and realised he was hungry and it seemed a shame to waste good food so he opened the door wide allowing Arthur in.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : SUFFER FOOLS GLADLY **

Arthur opened his flat door, closed it, locked it and let himself lean against it. He and Merlin had spoken late into the night. He felt more for him now than he had before he had taken supper upstairs.

They had spoken together a long time sitting at Merlin's little table. He had been open and truthful explaining his fears that Merlin had been with someone on their first night back. He confessed that he'd come up to find him but he'd heard voices. He'd felt uncomfortable and confused as he had been sure that Merlin had liked him. He explained that he had been scared to knock as he might have found out something which he didn't want to know, so he had gone back downstairs to his flat.

Merlin had been astounded…Arthur had believed that he had a boyfriend in Paris? Why would he ever think that? He had allowed him to kiss he would never have done that if he was involved with someone else. He had looked at him his eyes tear-filled. "Arthur, I kissed you, I hugged you, how could you think that I was already with someone." He'd put his head in his hands, "I haven't ever been with anyone and obviously you didn't believe me." He'd sniffed and wiped his nose with a handy napkin.

Arthur had gone to speak but was cut off when Merlin had continued, "Arthur, I've never felt this way before and I don't know what I should do to prove to you that I have no one else in my life..." He had paused and with a dreamy smile which cut to Arthur's heart he'd added, "Not counting my mother and Gaius that is!"

Arthur had smiled and his heart had gone out to this young man. "There is nothing, you have to do. Just look at me and smile..."

"And let you kiss me and hold me?" asked Merlin shyly.

Arthur had smiled and had taken his hands, "That would be nice!"

Merlin had risen and had walked around the table to put his arms around Arthur's neck. He'd dropped his chin on his head, "I trust you, I really do, Arthur. I don't know too much about this love thing but so far in parts, it's very nice, isn't it?"

Arthur had chuckled, he'd turned and placed his lips on Merlin's and felt Merlin respond. He'd smiled into the kiss, causing Merlin to pull back saying, "Did I do it wrong?"

Arthur had spoken softly to him, "Merlin My Love, you can't do wrong in my eyes. Just letting me be close to you, to kiss you and cuddle with you, is all I want!"

"But not forever...?"

"Not only like this! But we will take little steps, until we reach the next stage."

"Before we're too old, Arthur?"

Arthur had burst out laughing, "Merlin, by this time next year, you will hopefully be sharing my home as well as my heart..."

Merlin had buried his head on Arthur's shoulder and had sighed repeating the very idea which had caused him to bolt earlier in the evening, "Arthur, there is room for me in your life…isn't there?"

Arthur had felt as if his heart was going to break. How could he show Merlin that he had no intention of letting him go? As long as Merlin wanted him, he would stay faithful even if it meant a lot of will power and controlling the desire to just grab him and throw him on the bed. He knew that he really did love him. He knew he did as he knew that he would wait until Merlin was ready and then together they would explore all the wonders of being in love. He smiled to himself as he thought, 'Yes, Mrs. Talbot…really in love!'

Merlin had led him to the sofa pulling him down beside him. He'd said, "Arthur, why is everything at sixes and sevens? We were so happy in London and then once back in Paris I thought that you had changed your mind about me. You kissed me and left me in the lift to come back here. I didn't understand and I should confess that I did have someone in my flat that evening but it was only Gawaine and he'd brought a pizza."

Arthur had raised an eyebrow. Merlin had grinned, "Gawaine is no threat to you. He may hug me but he does it to other people as well. I like him…." Merlin smiled, "But not in the way I like you. You make my whole body tingle and my heart seems to grow too big for my chest and it starts thumping and then my stomach seems to be full of butterflies and when you smile at me, I think I'm going to burst." He had snuggled in next to Arthur and Arthur had slipped his arms around him and held him tight.

"Would this be another good time to have a kiss?" Arthur had asked into his hair. Merlin had turned to face him but Arthur was already kissing the back of his neck. Shades of London and it had again driven Merlin crazy. He couldn't think straight…Arthur had then kissed the shell of his ear and he could feel his teeth brushing against it. He forgot to breath and imagined all sorts of things he'd heard and read.

Arthur had smiled then he had suddenly stopped! He'd stood saying, "Merlin if I stay here any longer, I won't be able to face you tomorrow. Let me go back to my place. We need sleep. Tomorrow is another day at work and I need to be able to cope. Meet me in the courtyard at eight o'clock. We'll drive to work together."

Arthur could see the look of disappointment on Merlin's face but he knew that he was in no state to remain longer with him as he wouldn't have been able to keep his promise about not demanding of Merlin what he was not yet ready to give. Merlin had followed him to the door He'd wrapped his arms around him and given him one last kiss. "You stay here and get some sleep. Don't follow me!" He'd opened the door and left him standing in the doorway as he walked back to the lift. He'd turned once and said, "Love you!"

Merlin had remained where Arthur had left him but Arthur could hear him saying, "Love you too, Arthur! I'll wash the dishes!"

It had made Arthur laugh; he'd hesitated but kept on going calling over his shoulder, "Eight o'clock, Merlin!" He had reached the lift and waited for it to arrive, he'd opened it and after closing the metal grill interior door, he'd looked at himself in the tiny mirror on the wall. He'd sighed and said to himself, 'So this is what a fool in love looks like…' and he had smiled.

-0-0-

Merlin closed his door only when he heard the lift door clanging shut and starting its descent. Arthur still liked him; it was going to be all right. He had absolute trust that he would in no way intentionally hurt him or make a fool of him. He regretted not knowing so much about loving someone else but Arthur hadn't seemed to have minded. He decided that he would just let love takes it course if this was what love did.

He could still feel Arthur's lips upon his neck. It had been a jumble of sensations some which were new to him but others which he recognised. He slowly slipped off his clothes in the middle of the room and smiled to himself as he always undressed in the bathroom but suddenly he felt as if his body was somehow important. One day Arthur would see him like this, it scared him. He'd never had much faith in his physique …when they were in London Arthur had wrapped a blanket around him as he had said that his bare chest was too distracting. Merlin wondered if that was good or bad, he decided that if he had seen Arthur bare-chested it would be good, wouldn't it?

He picked up his clothes and threw them on the pile of dirty laundry. Did Arthur really mean that he could use his washer and drier? That would be great as he wouldn't have to wait around checking that no one stole his favourite jeans. He looked at the dishes on the table and stacked them next to the sink. He'd get up early to do them. He climbed into bed and checked his phone, one call from Leon. That was it he would ask Leon about all this loving stuff. He put his phone under his pillow and grinned to himself…Arthur had said he loved him!

-0-0-

Merlin grinned as the lift came to a halt and Arthur got in. It was a coincidence which found them both in the same lift at four minutes to eight but Arthur decided it was a good omen for the day.

As they got into the car, Arthur asked formally, "Would you care to lunch with me on the twenty-first floor if our lunch hours coincide today?"

"Sure but what about the others? I often eat with Lance and your Tom if he's available."

Arthur kept a watch on the traffic but put his hand on Merlin's thigh saying, "I'm sure that I can find something to keep him busy if you like?"

"No that wouldn't be fair! We can all sit together but I'll make sure that I'm sitting next to you." Arthur put both hands on the wheel to negotiate a little heavier traffic and Merlin shyly laid his hand on Arthur's knee, looking up at him carefully in case he was doing something wrong. Arthur had smiled and covered his hand with his.

In no time, the car pulled into the underground parking. Arthur leant over and brushed his lips against Merlin's cheek. Then they got out and walked over to the lift keeping their distance. The lift was empty but Merlin muttered under his breath, "If we don't want to star on Security TV, we'd better keep to ourselves."

Arthur had pretended to study the indicator lights and had said, "Merlin I do believe, that you are going to turn into a real handful!"

Enjoying the game, Merlin said, "Maybe more than a handful, if the truth was known."

The door opened at the lobby and they parted. Arthur reminding him to look out for him at lunch and that if he wasn't going to be able to be there he'd text him.

"What, during business hours, surely not?" said Merlin and walked to the next bank of elevators.

Arthur glanced at his retreating figure and though to himself, 'Roll on lunchtime!'

But lunch wasn't to be. Merlin's department was in an uproar as a group of important clients' brokers had been suspected of inside trading and the legal department was expected to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible to protect the company's reputation. Many clients' accounts had been compromised, the phones were already ringing as Japan had picked it up around noon and already it was six o'clock in the evening in Tokyo. The powers that be had been called into the office around four in the morning and they were currently deep in conversation around a few computers.

Merlin and Lance were both given lists of clients and their portfolios and they began checking data. Their being kept on would depend on how fast the problem could be identified and how quickly it could be isolated and their clients assured that IntVest was capable of financial security.

Merlin scanned the clients' files on his computer to check that each one was supported by the necessary legal documents. His job like that of Lance and others, was to ascertain if anything was amiss. With projected losses of multi millions of euros, it was necessary that the company protect itself by cutting its losses. It would go to court for any whose accounts had been illegally accessed and compromised.

It was often during one of these concentrated sweeps that flaws were discovered in the system and subsequently flagged for future consideration.

One of the assistants passed by Merlin's desk and said, "Bedlam has broken out upstairs seems some of the supers should have picked it up ten days ago. Stay away from anyone up there if you know what's good for you. Heads are going to roll!"

Merlin figured upstairs meant the international investment department where Arthur and Gawaine worked. He knew they would have to have a break but he doubted that anyone in that department would get further away from their desks than to grab a coffee and a sandwich which probably right now were being made by the cafeteria and loaded onto trolleys.

He caught Lance's eye and shrugged his shoulders. He had hundreds of clients to check on and already he was feeling hungry as he'd done the dishes and skipped breakfast to get downstairs before eight o'clock. He looked up and one of the cafeteria ladies was wheeling in a trolley with a large coffee urn and some granola bars and fruit. He guessed this meant that the morning break was cancelled. He accepted a bottle of water but refused anything else. He had to concentrate on the screen in front of him. He heard some sharp words to his right and saw one of the assistants talking heatedly to one of his supervisors. He ducked his head and tried to concentrate.

By lunch time, he was ravenous and the department head's assistant announced that lunch break would be cut to one half an hour and they were requested to stay in the building. He glanced at Lance who looked worried and distracted. He saw him call over one of the supers who sat beside him checking his screen and then marched off to the department head's office. He could see them nodding and then papers were being spit out of one of the machines and the woman came back to Lance and again they sat studying the pages.

Suddenly, Merlin noticed discrepancies with three accounts on his screen he put up his hand and someone came over to him, he pointed out the accounts and the same process that had happened with Lance was repeated with him. Merlin was now used to the large numbers on his screen but to begin with, he had felt faint hearted when he saw stocks, bonds and shares in the hundreds of millions belonging to any one company. At first he had wanted to check every number personally but now he was quite at home with high finance…if from a distance, and he just trusted his mind to pick up on something which was not correct. He was a little cog in a bigger wheel but there was some satisfaction in knowing that the wheels of high finance ran smoothly because of little cogs like him. It was demanding work and Merlin enjoyed it. It brought home to him the fact that he was still a minor player in the department but after each such episode, with the experience gained, he was one step more knowledgeable in his field.

Just before lunch, he received an e-mail from Arthur, the text read, _'Don't ask!'_ Merlin felt happy, not that they wouldn't be getting together for lunch but that Arthur had taken time to think about him. He quickly typed in, '_Ce soir…?'_'

-0-0-

To add insult to injury it was raining when he finally was given the go ahead to leave at seven-thirty. He'd bumped into Gawaine who was returning from a supper break. He said, "Arthur is going to be tied up until late this evening. He said if I saw you to tell you that he'll phone when he gets home. Have to go, or my head will be on the chopping block."

Merlin realised he had never seen Gawaine looking so tired.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 :** **SCATTERED LIKE LEAVES**

His phone buzzed at ten fifteen; it was Arthur. "I'm home, exhausted and hungry. I don't feel like cooking, have you anything left over from your supper that I could eat?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be down." Merlin opened his fridge and pulled out the second piece of chicken and some veggies which he was going to eat tomorrow and made his way downstairs. He tapped on the door.

Arthur opened it to a smiling Merlin holding onto a bulky bag, "Room service, Sire!"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, come on in! We were given a supper break but I couldn't take it as a client was on the phone ranting and raging. I often wonder if they realise the numbers of accounts we deal with."

Merlin went into the kitchen, "Microwave or oven, fast or slow?"

"You chose, I just want to change into something more comfortable and I'm too tired to make decisions…"

Merlin smiled and walked to the microwave, he also put on the kettle in passing and checked the fridge for milk. He set the little table in the kitchen and ran Arthur's plate under the hot water tap to warm it. He himself hated cold food and warming a plate helped keep it all hot. He'd also brought a couple of yoghurts and packet of porridge. He knew that once Arthur started eating, he'd feel hungry too.

He half turned as Arthur came into the room and soon felt Arthur's arms around him. He could honestly say that for years he had never realised the importance of hugging. He got his fare share of hugs from his Mam and Gaius. He hadn't missed being hugged but now, hugging was so meaningful and downright wonderful. He smiled as Arthur's hair tickled his nose. "Come on, sit down, it's ready and the kettle is boiled. Tell me, how was your day."

"One word or a litany of words? It was shit! The phones rang incessantly as we tried to isolate the damage already done and then reassure clients that everything was under control…when it really was not! Merlin, they've really screwed the company and if Tokyo hadn't picked up the spike in sales, we'd have been hit even harder. It's times like this that you realise why they pay the big money… I thought Gawaine was going to have a heart attack as one of his clients if we can't recoup the money, has been wiped out. How about you and Lance?"

"Well, less involved with the actual clients but we're just working at containing the problem until they can really see how insidious it is. It's a lot of checking the legal aspect of the accounts in question. However, it is going to be a cut to the core for more than a few companies, some of them our best clients."

As Arthur tucked into his meal, he said, "What time did you get home?"

"Around eight, I made something to eat and spoke to my mother. Figured I'd at least let her know that up to now, I am still gainfully employed."

"Don't worry, I'll employ you if you get laid off."

Merlin laughed, "What as a chief cook and bottle washer? Though, I could do some light dusting and house keeping…"

Arthur mentally added bed-warmer and lover but standing up, he said, "That's a deal, but leave the dishes in the sink. I'll get around to them tomorrow."

Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him to the living room and pulled him down beside him on the leather sofa. He had no sooner put his arm around his shoulders than his phone rang. He reached forward and checked the numbers, saying, "I have to take it…it's work." He stood up and walked across the room, leaving Merlin to listen to a one-sided conversation.

"Yes…I could. Very well, see you at five forty-five tomorrow morning…" He turned around looking more tired, "It was Rachel Slater, we're going to Zurich tomorrow as something has turned up at their office. I have to pack, I'm sorry, Merlin, I brought you here for nothing."

"You go and pack, I'll do the dishes and let myself out…and it wasn't _nothing _Arthur, we had at least an hour together. How long will you be gone?"

"A couple of days…I'll phone you when I have time probably in the evenings. This wasn't how I planned it, Merlin."

Merlin had the dishes done in no time; he tidied up the kitchen and looked around. He could get used to working in this space. He grabbed his bag and walked into the hall. He didn't want to disturb Arthur so he didn't say anything just put his hand on the door knob to let himself out. He felt arms around him and the door was pushed closed. He turned and Arthur smiled saying, "Didn't think I'd let you go without a goodnight kiss, did you?"

Merlin relaxed into Arthur's arms and accepted the proffered kiss, allowing it to intensify into a good-bye kiss as he'd be Arthurless for a couple of days. Arthur had been smiling when he'd pulled away, "A quick learner I'd say…" He whispered softly, "Don't go yet, I'm too wired to sleep, sit with me…that is…if you want to!"

Merlin's eyes lit up, "Only on the understanding that if I fall asleep on you, you'll wake me and sent me back to my own place."

"Agreed…" said Arthur as he again sought Merlin's lips.

But he didn't…the couch was comfortable and the presence of Arthur's body comforting and when Merlin finally came to, it was past one o'clock. He tried to extricate himself from Arthur without waking him. He had to get back to his own place as he knew Arthur had to be up by five. Arthur's hand caught his wrist and he said, "Merlin, don't go, stay with me tonight. I promise I will behave myself, 'Scout's Honour'…"

"What…Be Prepared?" said Merlin with a chuckle.

Arthur got up and walked Merlin into his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and collapsed on the bed, Merlin was sure that he was asleep even before his head hit the pillow so he pulled the blankets over him and stood debating returning to his own flat and then he looked again at Arthur and walked around the bed and slipped in beside him. He'd be safe, Arthur had said so…

-0-0-

He woke to the sound of an alarm and realised where he was. He was cuddled into Arthur who had an arm across him. It felt right. He leant over and said, "Arthur, it's time to get up. You have to shower, dress and be ready to walk out of the flat by five thirty. Don't want to keep the taxi and Mrs. Slater waiting."

Arthur was not a happy morning person and he groaned. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw Merlin and smiled, "Good Morning, Handsome! Did I behave myself?"

Merlin smiled, "You were dead to the world as otherwise I might have had second thoughts on sharing your bed. Come on get up…" Merlin watched as a sleepy Arthur headed off for a shower. Merlin lay there, smiling to himself, he'd spent the night with Arthur and he was still crazy about him. One part of him wished that they could have just stayed here for the morning but another part of him was worrying. He felt unsure about himself and the future.

Suddenly Arthur came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He grinned unabashedly at Merlin saying, "Sorry, I forgot to take my clothes."

Merlin had never imagined Arthur would have looked so good in a towel. His body was muscular but not overly so. He looked like an athlete, muscles well defined and…well, just beautiful. Merlin blushed, he was staring. He must have been because Arthur had turned and said, "Like what you see?"

Merlin ducked his head under the covers. He could hear Arthur chuckling and then felt weight on the bed as Arthur crawled towards him and kissed him on the forehead saying, "One day, we will do this properly!" He felt as the weight lessened on the bed and turned down the covers. Arthur was smiling at him as he pulled on a shirt, tucking it into his trousers before zipping them up. "You don't have to go racing off, go back to sleep for a couple of hours."

"I don't think, I'd be able to…anyway we've been asked to come in earlier as well."

Arthur checked in the mirror that he was respectable and grabbed his overnight bag. Merlin was standing by the door as Arthur left, he leaned forward and Arthur put his arms around him saying, "Don't leave me, Merlin, promise?"

…and then he was gone. Merlin heard the lift door clang and he leant against the door and tried to take in everything which had happened since the ten o'clock call the previous night. He walked into the kitchen to get his bag and kept thinking, 'I spent the night in Arthur's bed…I can't believe it…I spent the night with Arthur and I wasn't scared or embarrassed. Well, technically, I slept with him but not really…' He carefully locked Arthur's flat intending to come back after work and make the bed and tidy the room as he'd found out that Arthur wasn't the tidiest of people and his bedroom had clothes everywhere. He smiled opening his hand, Arthur had slipped his flat key into it as he'd kissed him goodbye.

He was in a daze but managed to arrive at work by seven thirty and sat at his desk buzzing on the inside but to all intents and purposes looking cool, calm and collected. Lance walked by and he nodded at him, not trusting himself to say anything in case he began to babble like an idiot.

-0-0-

But babble he did and it wasn't to Lance but to Gawaine who had come wandering into his department supposedly to deliver a message to one of the department heads. Instead of leaving immediately, he sat on the edge of Merlin's desk and chatted, "Arthur isn't here, you know he had to go to Zurich. Be back in a couple of days as far as we can figure out." Merlin nodded as Gawaine added, "I'm supposed to leave for Geneva this afternoon, being seconded to another office for a week. Hope the girls are attractive." Merlin laughed and Gawaine said, "You knew about Arthur, didn't you?" Merlin again nodded almost biting his tongue to keep control over it.

"The two of you are as thick as thieves. Stayed over yet?" Gawaine could tell by the look on Merlin's face that he had hit the proverbial nail on the head. He started to laugh, punching Merlin in the arm and saying, "You so and so! Going to keep it a secret from me, were you?"

"Well, there's really no secret, he didn't get in until after ten and I brought him something to eat and then we sat talking and fell asleep."

"Don't worry, next time he might even invite you into his bed." Gawaine looked at Merlin's face and realised he'd hit pay dirt. "He did…didn't he?" He slapped him across the back saying, "Congratulations, he's a great catch and the two of you will be perfect together. The blond haired wonder…great in bed is he?"

Merlin could only blush and shrug his shoulders, "Gawaine, it wasn't like that. He was really tired and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I almost left but I was so tired and it was late and sleeping beside him couldn't hurt…anyway he was up at five and left the flat at five-thirty."

"Well, one little suggestion, make sure that he is well rested before you next accept his invitation to join him in bed, I can vouch that it will be more fun for both of you." He stood up, nodding at an approaching figure and left Merlin with the words, "I'll be checking up on the two of you when I return."

Merlin said, "Safe trip, Gawaine, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

"And wouldn't that limit my Swiss experiences? Regardless of what you did or didn't do, I think you have our mutual friend completely at your beck and call." He turned back to the other man who had come for him saying, "What's the fuss about? My flight isn't until four!" He grinned once again at Merlin and left.

-0-0-

Having got it off his chest, Merlin was no longer buzzing just feeling happy inside. Arthur did like him and he hoped that he got a chance to speak to him tonight. His department had calmed down a bit since yesterday and Lance and he had their regular lunch hour. As it was a nice day they walked to one of the local take outs, found a bench and sat watching the tourists. Lance assured him that it would be just the same in London, tourists everywhere regardless of the season. Merlin thought of home where late spring to early autumn brought most visitors.

The weather held and after work he walked home stopping to buy food as he'd given his supper to Arthur the night before. He felt relaxed and picked up some mail in the lobby. He went upstairs, changed and cooked his meal, eating as he watched the BBC news just to keep up with the world. Reference was made to the group of brokers who had caused all the trouble and it was reported that the leaders were in police custody in Zurich. His mind immediately flipped to Arthur and he missed most of the rest. He made his way down to Arthur's putting away a few of Arthur's clothes. He buried his nose in his tee-shirt and picked up his scent. He sat on Arthur's side of the bed daydreaming. Finally, he got up made the bed, looking at the room again, he saw that it was well decorated but seemed void of personal affects and he noticed that there were no photos. He decided he must have them in his office and left it at that. He plumped up the cushions on the sofa, checking that the kitchen was clean and tidy; he closed the door being very careful to lock it behind him.

He had almost reached his flat when his phone buzzed, he grabbed for it and it was Arthur. He unlocked the door and sat on the floor with his back to the closed door. Once again his chest felt as if his heart had tripled in size. It was just wonderful hearing his voice, after what had it been...sixteen hours?

A voice on the phone said, "Merlin, are you still there? Is everything all right, you're very quiet…"

"I'm great…I was just happy hearing your voice. How was the flight?"

"Flight was good, office is as big as the Paris branch. The city is crowded with church spires and steeples and from where I am standing I can see the Alps. We'll have to come here one day for a holiday, it's fantastic. But, forget me for a moment…"

Merlin thought, 'As if I could!'

"What about you? Is it as busy at the office? Did you hear that some of the masterminds have been detained?"

"Yes, it was on the news tonight. Gawaine has been sent off to help in the Geneva office, but how much of a help he will be is debateable."

"Don't let him kid you, he might look as if he spends his time socialising at work but he is very highly thought of in our department. When is he due back?"

"He thought maybe a week…by the way, Arthur…thank you for the key…"

"Merlin, I bet you blushed as you said that. It just seemed to make sense as you can get in to do your laundry and things while I'm away. I'll try to speak to you tomorrow. Now, get a good night's rest and remember I'm thinking of you and I wish you were here in Zurich with me."

Merlin turned off his phone and remained sitting on the floor. He also wished that he was in Switzerland.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : ZURICH CALLING **

Merlin felt that if he heard one more thing about stocks and bonds, his head was going to burst. They had made progress but sometimes what seeming like a giant leap forward became a slide backwards. However, the department heads seemed to have a more positive outlook on the situation.

Lance and he had even gone out to Jack's one night for supper but he had felt strange and his eyes kept flicking to the door waiting for Arthur to walk in. Libby had joined them but Merlin wanted to be back at his flat as there was a chance that Arthur might phone if he was free and a crowded pub was no place to carry on a phone conversation. He said goodnight to the others and walked home.

He watched a little of the news and his phone rang. Hopefully, this would be Arthur. He had been very faithful in phoning every night and even sending texts sometimes during the day. Merlin looked forward to hearing his voice. He felt adrift as since Arthur had checked up on him after the fall in the laundry, he had seen him practically every other day work permitting. They were very careful during working hours and if they had lunch together it was usually in the company of others.

"When are you coming back?"

"Sorry, we don't know yet. Mrs. Slater has a meeting tomorrow so maybe within the next couple of days. Do I detect longing in your voice, Merlin? Please say yes!"

Merlin had to laugh, if that wasn't a loaded question what was. He said, "Yes, Arthur, you can say that I miss you…but not to the point of pining away." He paused and added a little breathlessly, "Well, not yet!"

"You drive me crazy, you are so forward on the phone yet when I'm with you, you have a tendency to mirror a shrinking violet. Not that I'm complaining as I love all violets, shrinking and otherwise, as a girl once told me that they stand for Love and Faithfulness."

"Competing against a florist, am I?"

"Merlin, we were teenagers and I was tutoring her in math. Not very romantic, her grandmother insisted on sitting in on all the lessons to protect her granddaughter's virtue. If only she had known…"

"Don't sell yourself short, I'm sure the grandmother was also taken with you, how could she not be? A virile, young caring man who had been willing to offer his help…"

"You've be been reading too many romantic novels!"

"Arthur, I assure you that that is one type of literature which has never sullied my hands. Now a copy of The Weight of Legal Persuasion might raise my blood pressure slightly and have me dreaming of all sorts of wonderful things."

"Merlin, you're an absolute nut. I can't wait to get back to Paris. I'll phone you tomorrow night if at all possible. Say hello to the others and tell Dougie at Jack's, that by the time I return I will be ready to taste all his specials. I'd kill right now for a good shepherd's pie."

"Don't worry, the first thing we'll do when you get back is go to the pub and you can fill up on good old British food. His latest concoction has been what he calls falconer's pie. Haven't tasted it yet as I'm worried I might be eating merlins."

"Make it the second thing, Merlin, I have others plans for what I intend to do first."

"...and on that thought, Good night, Arthur! I have to go before you get me all hot and bothered."

"Have I ever made you feel that way, Merlin?" the seriousness of his question being masked by a slight laugh.

Merlin smiled but refusing to elaborate on Arthur's question, repeated his goodnight. "Speak to you tomorrow…"

-0-0-

Merlin's dreams were vivid but nonsensical. Arthur dressed as a falconer was chasing him through the woods. Silly really because he realised even in the dream that if he were a bird, surely he would have flown away. He was captured and Arthur reverted to himself and held him in his arms and kissed him, all over.

He blushed, he needed to have that little chat with Leon before Arthur returned.

Leon had been so nice when he had spoken to him. He'd been happy to hear that he and Arthur had hit it off. He listened to Merlin's questions and patiently explained everything that he knew. "Merlin, you could try looking things up on the internet."

"I can't I'm too embarrassed and anyway it would be other people not Arthur."

"Exactly!" said Leon, "Why don't you just trust Arthur? I'm sure he will be understanding. He has so far hasn't he?"

Merlin nodded and then realised that Leon couldn't see him so he said quietly, "Yes…"

"Well then what are you worried about? If he really loves you, he won't want to hurt you and I'm sure the two of you will manage wonderfully?"

"But Leon, he's so good looking, his body is perfect and well, I'm sort of rectangular, sharp edges and not well muscled."

"I'm sure Arthur didn't fall for only your body. He seems a sensible adult. How do you not know that it was not your eyes which first attracted him? Good God, Merlin, you are very attractive…"

"But not beautiful!"

"If you really feel strongly that the only thing Arthur is interested in is peoples' looks, maybe you should stop seeing him!" There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. "Is that what you really want to do?"

A very emotional voice whispered, "No, Leon, I think I…love him."

"Well then, the next time you see him, give him a good hug and tell him you want to have a talk. I think your problem is that you don't understand what a catch you are. You have a superior intelligence, you are loving and kind, you have girls taking a second look at you wherever you go and you are oblivious to all of this. Please, Merlin, don't push Arthur away because at the moment you're feeling insecure. Tell him how you feel."

"I did…"

"…and?"

"He said that I could set the pace and he would wait for me to make up my mind."

Leon laughed saying, "Merlin you've found a real prince. Give him a chance. The next thing I'll hear is that you two have slept together." There was dead silence. "Merlin, are you still there?"

"Yes!"

"Just look around you at all the people you know who are head over heels in love with each other. They all at one point or another had questions as you do and everything worked out all right for them. Listen, tell Arthur that if he upsets you, I'll come over to Paris and knock his block off!"

Merlin laughed and said, "You won't tell my Mam about this conversation will you? It will only worry her as I am really happy at the moment."

"No my lips are sealed. Keep me posted and send me a picture of the happy couple when you get one."

-0-0-

The days passed and the calls continued. His phone rang, he made a grab for it knocking it on the floor. He crouched down and saw that it was Arthur's number. He answered in a posh accent, "Good Evening, you have reached the Emrys Residence, how may I direct your call?"

He heard Arthur laugh then say, "Have you been thinking about me?"

"Yes, twenty-four seven!"

"Liar!"

"Well, I did! Every morning when I wake, when the lift passes your floor, then when I walk through the green doors out onto the street. When I come into work, when Lance and I go to lunch, not when I was working as I'm sorry, I am just too busy." Merlin could hear Arthur laughing so he added, "But seriously you are in the back of my mind even through all the legal jargon..."

"...and at night?"

There was silence..."Yes, especially at night. I miss you..."

"Merlin, would you do something for me?"

"Of course, I will..."

Arthur's voice dropped several levels, he sounded positively sexy. It took Merlin's breath away. "Merlin, sleep in my bed tonight..." he waited then added, "You're blushing, aren't you? I can tell..."

Merlin felt not only his cheeks but his whole face aflame. He ran his hands around his neck to loosen his already open collar. He cleared his throat and said, "But Arthur, you wouldn't be there. I'd be all alone."

"Maybe tonight but not forever. Please, Merlin, I'll sleep better..."

"I'd feel wrong being there without you...it would be weird."

"Not if I give you permission and then...I'll phone you and we could talk and I'd know exactly where you are...please, Merlin!"

Merlin thought about it. It really was just between Arthur and him. At first it had seemed weird but the longer he thought about it the more it appealed to him. He'd do it! "All right, Arthur, tonight I'll sleep at your place but..." He started to blush again as he tried to formulate a sentence that didn't seem stupid, "...I'd much rather have been sharing a bed than sleeping in your empty flat all alone."

"Shit, Merlin, if I could leave here immediately I would." There was a lift in his voice as he said, "Save that thought for when I return... Have to go now as I have to meet the others for a late supper. By the way, Tom sends his regards."

"Arthur, I thought you were alone, now I feel stupid."

"I am alone, he said that earlier today. Think he misses Paris...not that I do, only one particular tall, dark, handsome, blue-eyed man who holds me captive...body and soul. Love you, Merlin, I'll call after supper..."

Merlin said, "I'll be in your flat by ten o'clock, enjoy your meal and say hi to Tom. Bye, Arthur!"

He turned off his phone, his hand shaking. He grabbed his bag and shoved what he'd need overnight plus clean underwear and shirt for tomorrow. He felt as if he was going on little holiday. He looked around and saw his dirty laundry. He decided to take that as well, as Arthur had said that he could use his machines. He also grabbed his sheets.

He was ready; he looked around his little flat, at the stripped bed and felt that he was taking a big step. He laughed to himself it must be nerves as he was only going two floors down for one night. It was not unlike going for a sleepover at someone's house but they wouldn't be there. Maybe once he was down stairs, it wouldn't seem so strange.

-0-0-

Laundry done, Merlin sat in the family room watching TV. He'd found an interesting programme on Music and the Monarchy and although he was listening and enjoying it, his eyes kept glancing towards his phone. He got up and stretched. It was nearly eleven o'clock; maybe Arthur wasn't going to be able to phone after all. He put off the lights and made his way to the bedroom. He smiled to himself, the room seemed to hold so much promise and the bed he knew to be very comfortable.

He unpacked a few things from his bag and slipped into his pyjama bottoms. He pulled back the sheet and decided to lie on Arthur's side of the bed; after all he was the guest of honour at this very strange sleepover. He slid into bed, letting his feet stretch out to the bottom. He shifted over and stretched out his arms feeling for the edges of the mattress in each hand. He pulled the blanket to his chin and smiled to himself. If there was a fire the police would figure that the body in the bed was Arthur's until he turned up hale and hearty.

He could feel himself getting sleepy and he thought, 'Come on, Arthur! Ring otherwise I'm going to fall asleep." He must have dozed as he jumped when his phone went off. He grabbed it, answering with a muffled, "Hello?"

"Hello, sorry to be calling so late but only just got back to the hotel. Are you in bed…mine by any chance?"

"Yes, Arthur, I'm in your room and feeling like the last person left by the wall when teams are picked. I'm all alone and everyone else has already gone to the playing field."

He could hear Arthur laughing as he said, "Merlin, you would have been my first choice."

"Not in football. I was hopeless, honestly my feet and my brain are not connected and I couldn't make contact with the ball even during drills. My only saving grace was that I could run fast and was actually good at shadowing another player."

"See, I knew there was something you were good at besides making my life a living hell. I've missed you all day and Tom poor fool keeps asking me what I think you and Lance are doing in Paris."

"Arthur did you know that the little crack to the left of the window from where I'm lying looks like a baby dragon. You never mentioned that. Why not?"

"Possibly because when I am in bed I am too busy sleeping? What are you doing now?"

"Talking to you and watching a rather voluptuous blonde across the street disrobe…"

"You're lying there is no blonde across the street and anyway, the shutters will all be closed."

"Arthur if all you ever do in bed is sleep, how do you not know that sometimes people might forget to close their shutters?"

"You're driving me crazy. I'll need to have a cold shower before I turn in."

Merlin found himself blushing. He decided to turn the tables and said, "…and Arthur what are you doing now?"

"Talking to you silly!"

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes! But I'm sitting up and I can see the city lights and because it's a clear night with a moon, also the snow on the alps. What are you wearing?"

"Just bottoms, how about you?"

"Nothing!" There was dead silence and Merlin felt out of his depth. "Merlin, are you still there. Sorry, did I embarrass you?"

"No…not really, I just had never thought about that."

"I wish that I was with you right now and I could hold you. Mind you, you'd have to get on the other side of the bed as I bags to always sleep close to the window. Are you all right?

"Yes, the room is warm, the bed is comfortable but some fool keeps whispering in my ear about snow on the mountains and no clothes. Arthur, you're going to give me really strange dreams tonight. When are you coming home?"

"Hopefully Friday. Listen, it's getting late. So, Merlin, pretend I'm lying beside you doing all sorts of wonderful things to you. I can't wait to see you again. Sleep tight and if possible I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Love you, Arthur! Good night!" Merlin lay on his back and pushed the button on his phone. He was now all hot and bothered, his mind was raging and he couldn't get the picture of Arthur wrapped in a towel out of his head. He was gorgeous and the strangest thing was that this gorgeous man had fallen for him. Well, at the moment…but maybe when he saw more of him, he would be disappointed and find someone else.

He was disturbed by a noise around one o'clock but he was used to the creaking in the old building and fell back asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 :** **TO STATE ONE'S LOVE**

Merlin felt something touch his face he smiled, he was dreaming and it was the little dragon from the crack in the corner but the dragon had lips and slowly Merlin relaxed into a kiss which he knew belonged to Arthur. He smiled, opened his eyes, shocked that the bedside lamp was on and a travel weary Arthur stood beside the bed.

"Sorry, I had planned to be here when you came downstairs last night but the eight twenty five was delayed and I finally phoned as we landed in Orly. Didn't want to interfere with your beauty sleep!"

Merlin's heart clenched; hoping that it was just a figure of speech. He knelt up in the bed and threw his arms around Arthur, "This is the best reason for having a disturbed night's sleep. Honestly! Are you hungry, do you want a drink?"

"No, Merlin, I really only want to go to bed." So saying, Arthur sat on the end of the bed and got undressed. Finally in only his briefs, he walked to the bathroom.

Merlin lay back in the bed and moved over. This was very different from the last time the two of them had shared a bed, Arthur had been fast asleep. Now, he was wide awake. Merlin turned away as Arthur came out of the bathroom. He felt weight on the bed and then Arthur slipped in beside him. He froze and lay there like a log.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow turning to Merlin. Smiling, he said softly, "Can I have a kiss?"

Merlin turned and looked at him, he could see his chest and he felt his heart bouncing around in his own. Merlin turned toward him and Arthur slipped his arm under his neck and raised his head so they could kiss. He placed his hand on Merlin's chest and soon the kisses were migrating away from his mouth. Merlin couldn't help himself and reached to put his free arm around Arthur's shoulders, unconsciously making little circles on his neck.

They drove Arthur crazy and he shifted so that Merlin's hand was now on his chest. He smiled, realising that Merlin would blush if he knew what had happened to his hand. Merlin was realising just how much he needed to be with Arthur. His kisses drove him wild and his hand on his back could set him tingling. He opened his eyes and smiled, Arthur smiled back and said, "Merlin, this is something I have only dreamed of…sharing a bed with you, shutting out all the sounds of the world, I think nothing has pleased me so much in my whole life."

Merlin whispered, "I know that I am hopeless with this loving thing but, Arthur, I do really love you. I want us to stay like this for always, nobody disturbing us, no work, just lying next to you in bed forever." He thought that skin against skin was so much nicer that clothes to clothes, it was more sensual and he felt as if his skin was able to radiate messages of its own. Suddenly he realised that Arthur's kisses had become more demanding, they had a different affect on him and he found himself responding in the same manner. Merlin thought, 'This is kissing…'

He loved him, he knew that he did and suddenly the idea of learning to love someone besides himself became interesting. Arthur was holding him close and Merlin's body was experiencing things, he moaned softly. Arthur ran his fingers across Merlin's lips and as he went to say something deepened the kiss and they broke apart when breathing was a necessity.

Arthur's hand was now around Merlin's waist and Merlin's hand was splayed on Arthur's chest. Merlin wanted to cuddle closer and he did as Arthur moved so that they were touching. Suddenly Merlin realised that there was a hand on his thigh. He panicked and glanced at Arthur who smiled at him. Merlin looked deeply into his eyes and realised that he was doomed, he would be unable to refuse Arthur whatever he wanted. He would be Arthur's for life.

Arthur said, "May I?" and all Merlin could think of was Leon saying that he'd know when the time came to take the next little step, so he nodded. He felt Arthur touch him, he hung on as long as he could whimpering, he heard Arthur say, "It's all right, I have you, you're safe, Merlin"…and he must have slipped away as he came to wrapped in Arthur's arms. He felt relaxed and satisfied. He glanced at Arthur and could see only love in his eyes. He whispered, "One step at a time, Merlin!" Merlin had smiled; he was beginning to understand things which he'd only heard in passing. Arthur continued, "You are so beautiful, watching you filled my heart with joy." He gently kissed him saying, "I love you…from the tip of your head down to the soles of your feet. We're in no hurry we will grow steadily in loving each other."

Merlin suddenly thought of Arthur, he now wanted to show him that he also loved him. He blushed and said, "Arthur, can I…you know…?"

Arthur kissed the tip of his nose, saying, "Give me your hand…"

Later as he watched Arthur return to the present, he realised that sometimes receiving was overrated as giving certainly had its merits. They lay cuddled next to each other and fell asleep.

Arthur woke to a weight across his thighs and he realised that Merlin had shifted during the night. One of his legs was across his and his head was on his chest. He lay there and sighed. He had never expected that sharing such a basic thing would have given him so much pleasure. He realised that Merlin was firmly entrenched in his heart and he marvelled at all the wonderful things that he still had to share with him. He was going to take his time and wait until he knew that Merlin was comfortable. He knew that love grew slowly and racing into something was not always the best way to approach things. He felt Merlin's breath on his chest and he smiled as he blew softly in his dark hair…

-0-0-

Breakfast was a quiet time, Merlin at first had been unable to look at Arthur as thoughts of what he'd done last night kept floating through his mind. He had to acknowledge deep down that he was really looking forwards to tonight but they had a day ahead of them which had started with Merlin sneaking out of bed to make some breakfast. He'd found a tray and taken boiled eggs and toast back to Arthur.

Arthur had woken to Merlin calling him, he'd turned half asleep to hold him and realised he was in the bed alone. He'd opened his eyes and Merlin was standing with a tray. "Come on, lazy bones, get up. I was hungry so I made you some eggs as well."

"Come back to bed, we'll have breakfast in bed."

Merlin balancing the tray, managed to lay it on the bed between them. He had almost sent it flying as Arthur managed to run his foot along his thigh as he settled down next to him. "Arthur, you'll have to behave if you don't want to be cleaning up egg yolk and marmalade." Arthur grinned; Merlin had a certain spark of confidence about him this morning. Previous to last night, he would have jumped up and run away if he had dared to touch him like that. Continuing Merlin said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Not as well as I enjoyed what we got up to before falling asleep," Arthur said. There it was that blush again so he added, "Merlin, you were wonderful." Merlin shrugged unable to say anything, so Arthur continued, "You really were. You made me realise how lucky I am that I met you. My life before you…" Merlin smiled softly as Arthur continued, "…was nothing compared to what it is now. It's as if a light has been turned on and everything is more intense because I get to share it with you."

"Arthur, listen to yourself, you'd think that it had been my idea to start this whole thing. It wasn't, I was just blown away the first day that I met you and didn't really know what to do about it and then you found me again and look at us now, sharing not only a bed but a wonderful breakfast. Thank you Mr. Pendragon!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Emrys!" Arthur beamed at him with happiness. "Do you think that after you have done the dishes and tidied up, we could…?"

"Sorry, I have plans for lunch. I'm meeting someone," said Merlin placing the tray on the bedside table.

Arthur's face dropped, he'd stupidly thought that Merlin would now be his alone. He'd forgotten that Merlin had his own life. "No, that is perfectly all right. Maybe, we could meet up for supper?"

Suddenly, Merlin was in his arms kissing him. "Arthur, you taste of marmalade. Don't get bent out of shape. You and I are meeting up with Lance and Libby to see their flat. Lance won't mind if I being you along and then _çe soir, _we're going to Jack's so you can have your shepherd's pie and if I feel brave enough, I might try the falconer's equivalent."

"Merlin, you're brave enough…but come here, I can think of something nice to do in the meantime. Merlin loved Arthur; he loved that there was no pressure from him. They felt comfortable with each other's bodies and respected each other.

-0-0-

Merlin was dressed, waiting for Arthur to empty his suitcase. "Look's like you'll be doing a wash tonight."

Arthur laughed handing him a paper bag, "Didn't forget you while I was in Switzerland."

Merlin grinned he loved presents, "Arthur you shouldn't have. Your coming back was a present enough."

"Open it!" Merlin opened the bag and at first grinned there was a red foil covered chocolate cow with a Swiss flag on its side and a lovely six inch high, wood carving of a Swiss herdsman with an alpine horn, then his eyes filled with tears. "Hey, it wasn't meant to make you cry. I had so much fun choosing them and I thought that you would like to have them. I'm sorry, Merlin, I didn't mean to upset you." He put his arms around the sobbing figure and held him close, running his fingers through his hair and shushing him as you might a child.

"I'm not upset, it's just that I have only ever received gifts from my Mam and Gaius as well as Leon and his parents. No one else has ever thought about me…"

"Well, that's changing as wherever you go, I will always be thinking of you. I will make it my life's work to keep you happy. I will love you forever and even after that if it is possible. But, go and clean up your face, if we are going to visit Lance, we should be leaving soon."

Merlin stood in the bathroom looking at his tear-stained face. He felt stupid, however Arthur had never said that he was, just that he would love him forever. Maybe he should think about telling someone else whom he loved very much that he had found someone to love and that his name was Arthur. He smiled, he knew that his mother would be happy for him. Life was sometimes difficult but with Arthur beside him, he knew that those days were past and that the future held promise.

-0-0-

Arthur had invited Lance and his girlfriend to join them at Jack's but they had other plans. "Just as well…" Merlin had told him in the car, "…as I really wanted you to myself." The novelty of having a real boyfriend was too new and he wanted to relish it.

Arthur was welcomed back by the pub staff. Dougie came out to tell him that he was putting a shepherd's pie in the oven right now and smiled when Merlin said that he would try the falconer's pie. They took their usual table near the fireplace and sat close to each other, knees touching. Arthur looked at him and smiled and Merlin's face lit up. He was happy and Arthur's smile had set off a myriad of flutters near his heart and in his stomach.

"Wait till I get you home, Mr. Emrys!" he'd said with a grin.

Merlin filled with confidence had responded with, "Bring it on, Mr. Pendragon!"

Arthur had reached over and took his hand and brought it to his lips. Merlin entwined his fingers in his and their hands then rested on the table. If someone saw it, they no longer cared. The drinks came to the table and soon the meal was put in front of them. Merlin less adventurous than Arthur looked at the dish in front of him. He carefully removed the pastry lid, the aroma was delicious and he could see some carrots and possibly potatoes. Arthur had already started his and glanced at Merlin.

"I'm sure there are no merlins in there. I don't think Dougie could afford them."

Merlin smiled and speared a piece of meat with his fork and tasted it. He nodded, "It's good. Tastes like strong chicken. The sauce is lovely and the veggies melt in your mouth. Try some, Arthur."

Arthur tried another piece of meat. "That tastes like grouse and I should think those little eggs halves on the side are quail."

Dougie appeared at the table, "So, Merlin, are you enjoying the falconer's catch." Merlin nodded. The owner continued, "I used, pheasant, grouse, a small amount of partridge and to supplement it just a little turkey. I figured maybe one of the falcons flew over a farmyard and spied a turkey." Merlin grinned; he mimicked a falcon trying to catch a turkey. Gawaine entered at that moment and wanted to know what all the fun was about.

Dougie continued, "I have one more pie like that," he said pointing to the pie Merlin was eating." So if you want it, Gawaine, it's yours, complements of the management for being one of the larger beer consumers in the house."

"Sounds good and a pitcher of beer with that. Either of you need fill ups?" They shook their heads. "So, what did I miss while I was away?" Merlin felt Arthur run his hand along his leg and jumped slightly but Gawaine missed it.

"Nothing really, as I only got in late last night? How was Geneva?"

"Good, we worked hard but I also managed to play hard. Met a nice girl from Ireland, lives no more then ten miles from my parents. Small world, isn't it? But less about me…Merlin, what have you been up to without Arthur or me?"

"Working hard just generally keeping myself busy. It was bedlam at the office for a couple of days. The heads now seem to be walking around without too many glances over their shoulders. Guess there'll be meetings later this week. Now that those who were out of town have returned."

Gawaine nodded saying, "This is good, he should keep it on the menu," as he finished his pie.

Arthur who had been eating the few pieces of meat which Merlin hadn't liked, said, "Doubt that he'll be able, the ingredients are too expensive. Anyway, you wouldn't order it again would you, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, "I loved the sauce, the veggies and some of the meat but other pieces were too strong tasting for me."

"He has a very sensitive palate," said Arthur. Merlin shoved him but Arthur continued, "Can't see him eating _andouilette_ can you, Gawaine?"

"Not once we explained the ingredients," laughed Gawaine. "Anyway, I'm on my way, a few things to tie up before tomorrow."

Merlin really out of character said, "…and might one of them be your Irish friend." Arthur completely lost it and grabbed Merlin and hugged him. Merlin then burst out laughing and as Gawaine tried to allay their fears, others in the pub turned and smiled at the trio.

Arthur never really left go of Merlin after that and he just cuddled into his side. Gawaine bid them goodnight, smiling at Merlin and adding, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't!" with a broad wink. Merlin could feel the heat spreading across his face.

Arthur gallantly stepped in and said, "That certainly gives him c_arte blanche_, doesn't it Gawaine?" Gawaine bowed with a flourish from the waist and left laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : PLAYING TOURISTS **

As they got into the lift, Arthur said, "Yours or mine?"

Merlin smiled "Mine if you like but we'll have to take turns on the bed as it is rather narrow."

"Not ideal! Anyway, my TV's larger and we can watch it before going to bed." He pushed three on the panel and the lift carried them up. At the door Arthur held out his key saying, "Yours or mine?"

Merlin laughed and the next thing he knew he was inside with Arthur holding him against the closed door and just looking at him. "Honestly, I can't believe that someone as perfect as you, is with me. I tried so hard to find you after the rainstorm but no luck…" He kissed Merlin gently and smiled as he felt Merlin's lips smile against his. "I think you and I are going to have lots of fun together. I can't wait to take you back to London, introduce you to my friends and show you all my favourite places, then return to my place…just the two of us."

Merlin slipped his hands around Arthur's neck saying, "Swansea is very nice as well." He kissed him and there was silence for a few minutes.

Then Arthur said teasingly, "If you like swans and the sea."

Merlin retorted proudly, "No, there's lots of other things…we have a premium league football team, we have miles of spectacular coastline and beaches, including Rhossill and a real castle. Dylan Thomas used to live in the Uplands and you could go to Oystermouth Castle nearby to a play or medieval sports."

"I believe you, Merlin I was only teasing."

"We could stay at my place, I know my Mam would let you sleep on the couch."

Arthur looked offended, "…the couch?"

"Well, you can hardly expect her to give up her bed can you?"

"What about yours?"

"Only if you plan to be on your best behaviour as my Mam's room is next door."

Arthur told Merlin what type of behaviour he had in mind and Merlin blushed. Arthur said, "Merlin, do you always blush so beautifully?"

"Arthur, it isn't funny. It's the bane of my life. School was awful, my friends got used to it but I can't hide my feelings as it gives me away. I get embarrassed by something and I can feel the warmth on my face. I've never been any good at lying as stress also triggers it, so I always try to be as truthful as possible that way I blush less often."

"Good thing you're not a second-hand car dealer. You'd be hopeless. Maybe, I will take it upon myself to teach you to lie convincingly!" Merlin gave him a punch on his arm. "No, I'm serious, just white lies that make people feel more comfortable."

"Arthur, I have no intention of taking private lessons in remedial lying." He grinned adding, "Even if you, Oh Great One, are the teacher…" but he got no further as Arthur started to kiss the shell of his ears causing Merlin to shudder.

"Come on, let's get changed and we'll watch a movie."

Unlike Arthur who knew where his clothes were, Merlin took time as he had to search for his. He turfed all the stuff out of his overnight bag and found what he was looking for. He stuffed everything back reminding himself that he'd have to go back to his flat to get clothes for tomorrow. So by the time he was ready, Arthur was ensconced on one of the large leather couches.

As Netflix was not yet available in France, he had a VPN allowing him to bypass the 'geo-targeting' by using a remote server which used his IP to show that he was currently in London, so he was searching through titles.

Merlin walking in made a beeline for the other couch and stretched himself out on it so he could see the TV. Arthur finally looked up, slightly disappointed as his idea had been that they'd share one couch and enjoy not only the movie but being next to each other. He said nothing.

Although they had agreed upon the movie, ten minutes into it Merlin was bored. He looked over at Arthur who seemed engrossed, "May I get myself a drink, Arthur?"

"Sure go ahead, no need to ask, you know where the kitchen is."

Merlin turned saying, "Do you want something?"

"Maybe a bottle of water…"

Returning with a bottle of water, Merlin walked over to Arthur's couch saying, "Only one bottle so we will have to share it and also the couch, I guess."

Arthur's face lit up into a smile, "Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"I wanted you with me over here."

"Why didn't you ask?" Merlin said.

"Because I didn't want to seem demanding."

"Well, move over because demanding or not, the movie sucks and I'm sure that we can think of something more entertaining to do." He climbed over Arthur so he was between him and the back of the couch. He felt safe and secure, squeezed into Arthur's side.

Arthur shoved over and there was plenty of room for him. Merlin snuggled there and sighed. He loved the feel of Arthur against him and was almost in heaven when Arthur slipped his arm around him and blew on the shell of his ear before kissing it. He managed to get one of his legs between Arthur's and their feet entwined. They lay in silence, Merlin trying to understand why his ears had never felt this sensitive before.

Arthur hummed against it and Merlin shuddered. "Like it?" he said. Merlin nodded but turned his head so that Arthur's lips landed on his mouth the next time. The kisses became deeper with Merlin matching Arthur's every move. "Look at me!" said Arthur.

"I can't, we're too close and then I'm looking cross-eyed and everything is fuzzy."

"When we're not kissing…"

Merlin moved his head back slightly and Arthur took advantage of his exposed neck and traced down it with his tongue.

He was being very careful, controlling himself as he knew that if he lost control Merlin would have been on his back ten minutes ago. He had decided that the feelings which he had for Merlin were different. He could only equate it with the feeling of love as apposed to lust. It was new to Merlin and he had an overwhelming desire to protect him. As strange as it sounded, he felt that he was a special gift, a person whom he not only idolised but for whom he would be willing to go to the ends of the earth to protect and love. The companionship was special and he felt that when the time came to ask Merlin for more, the love between them would be sincere and strong.

He had been with others who were demanding never giving a thought to what he would have liked but he remembered one boy, his first real boyfriend who had made him feel not only wanted but respected. He wanted that for Merlin the warm feeling of someone thinking of you not only themselves and caring about how you felt. He smiled, remembering telling that boy that he would make a wonderful teacher and his friend had responded with 'But only because you are a perfect pupil.'

"Arthur, where were you? You've been miles away smiling. What were you thinking about?"

"Predominantly you and how you make me feel. I feel so special that you willingly left that other couch and come to share mine even if it was a necessity as there was only one bottle of water."

Merlin huffed and Arthur looked at the slight tinge of colour which was spreading across his cheeks. "All right," said Arthur, "Either you lied or I have embarrassed you."

"Right on both counts! There is plenty of water in the fridge and I'm embarrassed because I didn't tell the truth that I wanted to share your couch from the very beginning."

Arthur burst out laughing, "Merlin, you're going to be the death of me!"

Merlin stiffened and he could see a dark place, friends being torn apart, one almost dead and the other to live forever. He shivered.

Arthur felt the change in him and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, must have been someone crossing my grave…" He snuggled deeper into Arthur who held him tightly until he relaxed and the feelings passed. He finally tilted his head and kissed Arthur below his ear. It made Arthur shudder but Merlin went one further and licked the shell of his ear and blew gently. The feeling of air across his ear hole jolted through Arthur. He smiled letting Merlin have his way. The nibbling, sucking and kissing was sending him crazy. Suddenly Merlin pulled away and said, "I love your ears, Arthur!"

Arthur smiled before straightening up and saying, "Would you like to have a little more fun in bed?" Merlin nodded.

-0-0-

It was a race in the morning to get ready as Merlin ran upstairs for a shower and to get fresh clothes. He met Arthur in his flat afterwards.

"Maybe I should give you a set of drawers and one of the extra wardrobes. You could then move your clothes here and save running up and down stairs." Merlin didn't answer immediately. Arthur's heart dropped and he said, "No pressure, Merlin, it was just an idea…take as long as you need but just remember that I would happily welcome you as a flatmate."

Smiling slightly Merlin said, "I think bedmate would be a better definition." Arlene looked up hopefully as Merlin continued with, "Can I have time to think about it, it seems an awfully big step?" His heart was bouncing all over the place…Arthur wanted him to move in with him. He was thrilled, so excited but also a little worried. What would happen to him if it didn't work out…and…one day Arthur fell for someone else and asked him to move out? He'd die. He'd never felt so close to anyone else in his life. It was as if he were orbiting around a sun, always close, drawn to the heat and not afraid of burning up. He smiled at Arthur and said, "I promise, I will let you know in a few days."

He needed to talk to Leon, this was happening so fast and he was spiralling out of control towards Arthur. He didn't think of it as falling, as Arthur would catch him but there was a little fear involved with taking that big step. He'd have to spend some time away from Arthur and think out all the ramifications, difficult really as he felt lost and insignificant when he was alone. He smiled he had never felt like that before, always quite happy being a loner but now he had a dependency on Arthur which was fulfilling but rather overwhelming. He didn't want to be a satellite to anyone he wanted to be on equal footing and then he looked at Arthur and smiled.

Arthur held open the car door and nodded for Merlin to get in. Merlin smiled, his mother would have appreciated Arthur's good manners. He really wanted her to meet Arthur…Gaius as well. He felt sure that they would both like him and hopefully approve of his choice of a boyfriend.

Gaius had been so supportive when he had told him that he was drawn more to boys than girls. He had answered all his questions and given him the courage to tell his mother. He knew by the way her eyes filled up that she was worried. She'd told him that he had her support and nothing could change the way she loved him. He knew that she was worried that he would face hostility and prejudice. She'd said, "Merlin, Gaius and I will always be here for you. I know you will be sensible and choose your friends carefully. Just know that I'm proud of you!" She had wrapped her arms around and they stayed that way locked in the love that only a parent can give a child. He sniffed…

"Hope you're not coming down with a cold?" a voice said.

He turned smiled at Arthur and said, "Not me! I'm as healthy as an ox and germs are frightened of me." He then sneezed and Arthur burst out laughing at the look of surprise on his face.

-0-0-

Work progressed as normal. Some days were stressful and others less. Finally after the fiasco of the earlier months, everything settled down and it was business as usual. More often than not, Arthur and Lance joined Gawaine, Tom and he at lunch. If time permitted they went out and as the weather was improving they sat on one of the patios of the local restaurants. Merlin felt more comfortable holding Arthur's hand outside work. The restaurant on the twenty-first floor was great but with department heads and their superiors wandering in and out Merlin was nervous. Arthur had finally twigged and suggested that whenever possible they eat away from the building.

Merlin loved Paris in the good weather, everywhere reminded him of photos he'd seen in travel brochures and TV shows. Saturdays, Arthur and he used to walk around playing at being tourists. Their favourite trick was to latch on to a group of tourists who had a guided tour and they would smile at the members of the group and listen to the guide. Merlin always carried his camera and was forever taking shots. A couple of times, they'd be turfed from the group but usually they were not discovered, even chatting to the other people on the tour.

Arthur smiled, people seemed to take to Merlin especially the elderly ladies and on one occasion they were invited to join a husband and wife for lunch as they had presumed that they belonged to their tour. He knew that it was Merlin who was the magnet. He just seemed to know what to say to older people and they told him all about their families and grandsons. It felt strange but if Arthur had been asked how he felt about that he would have answered without hesitation…proud!

Arthur had insisted on paying for the lunch and the gentleman had reciprocated by offering to pay when they got to Rome. Merlin had angelically said, "Richard, that is very kind of you. We would love to accept wouldn't we, Arthur?"

Arthur had nodded. Day by day, the love which he had for this other person was growing stronger and he was beginning to forget what life had been like without Merlin at his side.

That night he had said to Merlin, "…and do you have any grandsons or granddaughters? You must miss seeing them while you are away in Europe."

Merlin snuggled into his chest and said, "One year in school, we had a teacher who told us that the best way to keep a conversation going was to put yourself in the other person's shoes. I did just that. They had grandchildren whom they were obviously proud of so, why not give them the opportunity to share their joy."

"…and are you going to meet them for supper in Rome?"

"What and leave you all on your lonesome? I think I'll give Richard and Nancy a pass." Merlin had become a little more demanding as the weeks had passed and he ran his hand down to Arthur's waist band and pulled him towards him. He had his own way of getting Arthur hot and flustered and he smiled happily as Arthur responded.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 :** **PROMOTIONS AND PARTINGS**

Merlin looked flustered that Wednesday at lunchtime. Arthur nodded at him as he went across the cafeteria to get his meal but he only nodded back with a hint of a smile. Coming back, he sat beside him saying, "Something up? Can I help?"

Merlin shook his head, "We can talk about it later."

Arthur decided to do a little detective work and after lunch he phoned Lance wanting to know if anything had happened which would have made Merlin so quiet. Lance said that he knew he'd had a meeting with one of the heads but everything had seemed amicable when he's seen Merlin with him afterwards. Arthur realised he'd just have to wait until later to find out what had transpired.

Arthur received a text from Merlin stating, '_See you later. Have to work late.'_

He texted back,_ 'OK'_

Around nine-thirty, Arthur heard the key in the lock and came into the hall as Merlin was taking off his coat. He looked cold and tired. Arthur made an instant decision not to say anything and let Merlin explain when he felt like it. "Did you get any supper?"

"Yes, we ate at Le Fouquet. We should go there one day…"

"Merlin, what's up?" Arthur could have bitten off his tongue; the question seemed to hang in the air like a barrier. He'd done exactly what he had previously decided not to do.

"I...I'm…" Merlin suddenly looked older than his years.

Arthur didn't think twice but stepped forward and put his arms around him. "Merlin, whatever it is, you're not alone we can get through this together."

"But that's just it, Arthur, we won't be together. They've advanced my transfer to next week. I leave for Geneva on Friday."

Arthur knew that Merlin was to go to Geneva but he had thought that it would be much later. He felt slightly sick. It had been the furthest thing from his mind that Merlin might move on and he'd be left in Paris without him. He wouldn't agree to it… and then he realised that it had nothing to do with him. This was Merlin's career and he had to make the decision and because Arthur felt so strongly about him he knew that he would put his feeling aside and agree to whatever Merlin decided and support him regardless as to how much he regretting having to let him go.

Merlin was worried. They had only just found each other and now they were going to be separated. True, physically they would only be three hours apart by high speed train but even if they visited each other on weekends, it wouldn't be the same. He'd got used to having Arthur close by. He didn't think that he could bear to be so far apart.

They sat silently side by side on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. Merlin finally said, "I don't know…I can't get my mind straight, I have to pack and clean my flat. They offered me some days off and I can't remember whether or not I accepted it. I should phone home…" He trailed off into silence. Turning to look at Arthur he said, "I can't afford not to take the promotion. There are people who would die for this opportunity and I'm quite capable of doing the work but…"

Arthur said, "It's a great opportunity for you. I think you'll like Geneva, Gawaine did."

"Gawaine would like anywhere were there were woman. I'm not like that Arthur. I have lots of acquaintances but few real friends. I wish I could just tell them to keep their job but I need to work and all this experience will be invaluable. Why couldn't we have met sooner?" He turned to Arthur and said, "Can you wait for me to return? Arthur, please say yes even if you don't think that you can, I can't bear to leave knowing that everything we had together meant nothing to you."

Arthur turned to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Merlin, I didn't get this far in my life alone. I've had other friends but no one meant to me as much as you do. Try to keep me away from you! It won't work, I'll be here waiting for you. You will leave anything that you don't need in Geneva here in my flat." He smiled, "I'll be the custodian of your belongings and you will consider this apartment in Paris your home."

"…and I can appear on your doorstep anytime and you'll be happy?"

"Merlin, I will be waiting every night for the sound of your key in the lock. We'll burn up the phone lines between the two cities and every chance we get to visit each other we will."

"Arthur, I can get the six thirty on Friday after work and be at the Gare de Lyon before ten o'clock or you can get the six o'clock train and I can meet you at the station in Geneva around nine."

"I love you, Merlin…" he smiled, "Do you know all the times of the trains leaving the stations in Paris?"

Merlin grinned, his first time since Arthur had seen him at lunch as he said, "No, Arthur, I spent the afternoon scanning time schedules just in case you still wanted to be friends."

"Merlin, we're more than friends, we're in a relationship which will grown until the day we die. One day, we are both going to be working in the same city again and we will be settled in our own flat. This separation is just a little bump in the road but it will prove to us that we really do belong together." Arthur had no doubt that they would weather the storm and their love might even benefit from the forced separation.

Merlin knew that he would wait for Arthur forever and the look in Arthur's eyes convinced him that he felt the same. He said, "Hold me, Arthur, so I can never forget the feeling of your arms around me." He dropped his head on Arthur's shoulder and let his mind take him away from these sad times to future happiness.

-0-0-

He did contact his mother the following day. She was thrilled to hear of his promotion. Hunith a little worried said, "…and your friend Arthur how will he manage with you so far away?"

"Mam, don't you mean, how will I manage with Arthur so far away?"

"I didn't want to sound like a fussy mother. Of course, I know that you really like him and I'm looking forward to meeting him one day. Leon assures me that he is a gentleman and that I shouldn't worry about you…but I do…"

Merlin smiled, "…and I wouldn't want you to do otherwise, would I? But I'm grown up now and I'm making my own decisions and standing by them come what may. I promise that I will bring Arthur to meet you one day and Mam, I think the phrase 'I know that you really like him' might actually be 'I know that you really love him', because I do. Hang on…!"

He handed the phone to Arthur and Arthur smiled and said, "Hello, Mrs. Emrys, it is nice speak to you. Let me put your mind at rest, it will be very difficult for me to let Merlin go off the Geneva but he has already set up the schedule for visits including train times and I will be keeping an eye on him from afar. He's still with the same company so we won't have to pay for long distance calls. Even so, accounting might notice a spike in calls between Paris and Geneva."

"Thank you, Arthur, that makes me feel better. Swansea is a long way from Geneva, Gaius and I will feel better knowing that someone closer will be keeping an eye out for Merlin."

Merlin came back on the phone and said, "Better hang up now. Will keep you up on things…Good Night and God Bless!"

"God Bless, Merlin, and keep yourself safe. Arthur seems perfect for you, take care. Bye…"

-0-0-

Thursday was Merlin's last opportunity to visit Jack's. He sat with the others and Gawaine said, "I saw the posting on the board this morning. Hope you'll like Geneva…shame you have to go so soon as you and Arthur are really in the early stages of a relationship. Tough luck!"

Merlin went to say something and Arthur interrupted him with, "Gawaine, there are some times when you spout nonsense. Merlin and I are rock solid, these are just extenuating circumstances which make it difficult to see each other every day."

Gawaine grinned, "…and sleep together every night!"

"The way you're going, you will be one person whom Merlin won't miss…right, Merlin?"

Merlin grinned at Gawaine saying, "Right!" while putting his arm around the man's shoulder and giving him a one armed hug.

"I'm not trying to be negative as knowing Merlin he will be faithful and, Merlin, rest assured that I will take it upon myself to intercept any young men who look at Arthur the wrong way." He added, "Ow!" as a bread roll sent from Arthur's direction hit him on the side of the head.

Tom and Lance laughed with Lance saying, "I'll miss you, Merlin, any idea how long you'll be away?"

Merlin's face fell, "Six to nine months, according to Andrew. I have a company flat there and it should have enough floor space, that you can all come to visit."

"But not on my weekends!" said Arthur with a grin. "He will be booked solid with no time to entertain anyone…"

"Wouldn't think of it," said Tom, "If I go to visit him, I want to see him not you."

Suddenly, Merlin felt sad, he was going to miss them all. His flat was packed up and tomorrow he would hand the key into the concierge and IntVest would later assign it to a newcomer. He'd enjoyed his stay in Paris and would miss it. He thought, 'Thank goodness, I took so many photos.' Then he thought of that first evening when he had met Arthur and had taken a photo of him in the firelight in this very room.

"Cheer up, Merlin! Just think, new sights to photograph and you will be closer to the mountains," said Lance.

It was getting late and the others had a full day of work ahead of them. Gawaine stood up and gave him a hug whispering, "I was serious, I'll keep an eye on him. Probably won't have anything to report but at least he won't be all by his lonesome."

'Like me…' thought Merlin suddenly feeling even more sad.

The others said their goodbyes and only Arthur and he were left. He stared into the fire and wished he was home in Wales. They made their way slowly to Arthur's flat and lay together in the bed holding each other.

-0-0-

"Maybe in my holidays I'll whisk you away to an isolated chalet and have my way with you."

Merlin smiled sadly, "I'll keep you to that…" Silence reigned but neither slept and Merlin suddenly said, "This isn't the end is it, Arthur?"

"No Love, this is not the end. You and I have a long way to go together and tomorrow night, we'll sleep in your new flat and you will then have happy memories about the place."

Merlin sat upright, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I sent Tom out to get me a ticket on the same train as you. I checked your tickets with personnel; I couldn't get the seat next to you but we'll both be on the train."

"But work?"

"I managed to talk my boss into letting me have tomorrow off but I promised to work late all next week."

Merlin lay down beside Arthur and then the tears started. "Hey!" said Arthur, "That was supposed to make you happy not sad."

"These are tears of joy, that someone up there has been looking out for me and sent you to share my life." Arthur put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

-0-0-

Merlin woke first that Friday morning. He decided it was nerves as today was the big day. He'd been happy in Paris but all that would change. He'd finish around noon so all he had to do was empty his desk of the few things that remained and visit personnel to sign some papers and pick up travel expenses, train tickets, information about his accommodation and the location of his new workplace. He was taking the afternoon train, he felt excited and warm inside as Arthur was going with him.

Arthur rolled over and glanced at Merlin. He was going to miss a body next to him in bed. Life was going to be very different come Monday morning. He glanced at his watch it was still early. He lifted his head and saw that Merlin was awake.

Merlin turned to him and grinned, "Arthur, you're awake. I have a brilliant idea…"

Arthur smiled Merlin's early morning brilliant idea always involved the two of them and some very enjoyable moments. He listened carefully to Merlin's proposal. "But we'd be better here."

"Arthur, just listen, we've never used my flat for anything. I always come here; I'm inviting you up to my place. In the future, we will be able to say that we loved each other in a garret as well as a great flat in Paris." They dressed and went upstairs, Merlin grabbing his camera as he left.

Opening the door, Merlin stood in front of Arthur and ran his hands down his chest. "I want some photos to take with me to Geneva, something a little risqué that will only be for the two of us." He put the camera down to concentrate on Arthur. "This is in return for agreeing to come up here." He held him against the closed door and slowly and deliberately loosened buttons and the like.

"Merlin I've never posed in the nude."

"Arthur, it's only me and my camera. Come on, there is no need to pose just be your usual self."

Arthur shrugged, Merlin could be very persuasive. "All right, but then I get to take photos of you."

Merlin's favourite photo was of Arthur looking regal and tempting at the same time, standing looking out the window, his body in the shadows, "You know one of your best features are your shoulder blades," Arthur had to laugh and turned toward him as Merlin's camera again clicked. Gone were his reservations and he was looking forward to seeing what Merlin would come up with next.

"I have decided that this is what we will do in all the hotels or homes that we live in across the whole world."

"Like a Fodor's or Lonely Planet's Travel Guide?" Arthur said.

Merlin grinned at him, "Exactly but only for us and anyone else we might wish to share them with."

"Merlin, you said that this was just between you, me and your camera," said Arthur raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, that was the plan but if you become really famous and I ever need money, I will make a beautiful book called _Merlin's Guide to Arthur_ and make a little money on the side." Merlin handed the camera to Arthur and had him laughing as he posed for Arthur's photos. "My uncle Gaius never had a chance to really see my flat and now I have loads of pictures which I can show him."

"Merlin, you wouldn't?"

"Well, maybe not but it was a thought." Arthur was soon a shuddering mass and for a fleeting moment he remembered the shy young man he had laid with on his couch in London. Merlin had really come into his own and Arthur relished the thought that it was all for him. Merlin had never been with anyone but him.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 : THE NINE ELEVEN TO GENEVA **

As the train reached the slightly mountainous areas, Merlin watched out the window. Arthur was in the front half of the coach and if Merlin stood, he could see him. They'd met up in the section near the luggage racks for a chat halfway though the journey but hadn't been able to do better than that. The train pulled into le Gare Cornavin and Merlin waited on the platform for Arthur.

Merlin phoned the number given to him and was surprised to find out that his flat wouldn't be available until Sunday but that he'd been booked into the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in the financial area. Arthur laughed, "This would suit you as you could roll out of bed into the office in no time."

They took a taxi to the hotel and went to the room, pleased to see that it overlooked the Rhone. "Better enjoy it while you can, doubt that your flat will be as luxurious. I'll treat you to supper downstairs tonight."

Merlin just laughed saying, "Arthur, with the raise I'll be getting, I can well afford to treat you…"

"Maybe we could talk about that later this evening," said Arthur with a smile. Merlin leant in for a kiss… The room was already getting dark by the time they were ready for supper.

When they were back in the room after an excellent meal in one of the hotel restaurants; Arthur said, "Tomorrow night we'll try the Chinese buffet." Then took out the city map and found Rue Nantes. "It's not too far away from here, look. We can use the hotel's complimentary transit passes to get there."

Merlin leant across Arthur's shoulders to view the map. "Maybe tomorrow we could find the office and the flat and then you'll be able to see where I'll work. In the afternoon, I think we should treat ourselves to a leisurely stroll along the lake." He ruffled Arthur's hair and kissed his ear.

"…or a leisurely afternoon in bed!"

"Do you ever think of anything else! I don't want to remember my first day in Geneva as confined to a hotel room with one over-demanding partner." He looked at Arthur then said, "Well…maybe not the whole day…!" Arthur smirked and walked toward him and Merlin sank on the bed.

"Hey, I thought you would have put up a fight?"

"Had second thoughts…" Merlin felt Arthur stretch out beside him and prayed that this would be the first of many weekends when Arthur would be able to join him in Geneva. He had intended to figure out how many weekends before he would be able to go back to Paris but Arthur's lips and hands interfered with his thought process.

-0-0-

Saturday after breakfast, they left the hotel and walked to the lake. There were quite a few tourists around and Merlin with his camera around his neck could have passed as one. The fountain in the lake was great but the area around it was wet depending on the direction of the wind. The French mountains across the lake were misty but turning east they could see along the lake in the direction of Lausanne. Taking a bus which they were assured would take them into the financial district, they drove past the IntVest building and then to the flat on Rue Nantes. The area seemed pleasant and satisfied, they wandered around checking on shops and restaurants.

"I think the company building is more modern than Paris or Zurich. If they have an observation deck you might be able to get a great view, even as far as Les Dents du Midi and Les Rochers de Naye."

"How come you know so much about the area?"

"When I was eleven, my father didn't want me home during the holidays so I attended an international summer camp in Montreux."

"Lucky you, not about not being wanted but about travelling. Back home, when I was eleven, I was allowed to bicycle twice a week with my friend to a local riding stable for lessons. Best summer of my life."

Merlin had a far-away look on his face and he was smiling sweetly, Arthur gave him a hug saying, "One day, Merlin, you and I will visit my father and take advantage of the horses at our place to go riding. That is…once I get up the courage to tell him about you and me." A cloud crossed Arthur's face but Merlin made no comment just slipped his arm across his shoulders and held him.

"Ready for lunch yet? Let's try that place over there; it might become my local take-away."

Arthur smiled and they were both back into the present. Merlin realised that Arthur spoke seldom about his father unless it was in relation to Pen-D. Merlin had looked up Uther on the web but apart from business information there was little just one reference to a deceased wife and his heirs a son and a daughter. Anyway, it was Arthur he was in a relationship with not Uther. He thought of his own mother, there was so much love in their family. He could not imagine her and Gaius ever deciding that they didn't want him around over the holidays. He knew one day in his own time Arthur would tell him all about his family life. However now they just talked him about the Swiss towns beyond Geneva and how they might visit some of them on their weekends together.

-0-0-

Back in the hotel, Merlin sat in one of the chairs with his feet on the bed. They had walked back to the hotel and he was tired. Arthur smiled at him, he seemed quite relaxed. He put his head back and was woken by Merlin as he put on the TV for the news. They watched the BBC news from London and then wandered downstairs for supper.

For a while they watched the lights across the Rhone and then decided to turn in. Merlin felt emotional, this would be their last weekend together. Merlin needed to settle in and they had decided to wait a few weekends before Arthur visited again. Merlin thought, 'Unless, I can't stand being away from him and I make a mad dash back to Paris.'

Merlin turned toward Arthur and snuggled into him, telling him that he was by far the luckiest man in the world to have Arthur as his friend. "I'll miss you so much…"

"Merlin, give Geneva a chance… I'm sure it's a great place to live and you'll make friends and I will be back the first weekend in April and as for Easter which is late this year, well I have a surprise planned."

Merlin perked up, "Tell me, Arthur, don't keep a secret from me."

"Sorry regardless of what you do, I'll not tell you, it is special and telling you would spoil it."

"Is it in England?"

"Merlin, I'll give you that, it's not in England."

"Is it in Switzerland…Germany…France….Belgium?"

Arthur was laughing as Merlin accompanied each word with a kiss. He finally said, "I love you, so much. Paris won't be the same without you, you made getting up in the morning so worthwhile…"

Merlin gave him a grin while raising his eyebrows. "So, I noticed..."

"I don't mean that, which is nice in itself, I mean facing each new day is so easy with you at my side. Work is great and I have someone to share with me all the goings on in the office but better than that, our lives are together."

Merlin ran his lips down Arthur's neck. He kissed along his collar bone and grazed it with his teeth. Knowing that he would leave a mark, he exerted a little more pressure than normal.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Arthur you always wear a suit to work and a shirt and tie in the office. No one but you will see it and when you do, think of me." Merlin made a matching mark on the other side of his chest.

Figuring that two could play that game, Arthur left Merlin with a similar mark. Merlin smiled as he said, "Arthur Winston David Pendragon, I love you with my heart, my mind and my soul."

Arthur smiled sadly saying, "Merlin, know that I will be yours until the day you decide that you no longer want me."

"As if that is ever going to happen…just look after yourself in Paris. Don't be sad and remember to allow Gawaine to feel useful by watching out for you. Now, how about showing me how much you really love me…"

Arthur smiled into the room lit only by the city's brightness. Merlin had come a long way but Arthur had never demanded anything of him. At the moment they were both satisfied with the love they offered each other but Arthur knew that one day he wanted to take Merlin where he had never been before and he wanted it to be as special as their first kiss in his kitchen in London.

-0-0-

Following breakfast Merlin settled the bill for their stay in the hotel. Loading their bags in a taxi, they made the fifteen minute drive to Rue Nantes. The flat was on the third floor; they dumped their bags inside the door and explored the place. As it had a separate bedroom, Arthur was satisfied that Merlin would be comfortable, so he said, "Well, it looks all right. Furniture is clean and _our_ bedroom is quite nice. Come on unpack some of your own things and make it look like home."

"It's bright and the windows are large. Look if you stand here, on tippy toes, you can see the lake."

Arthur checked and it was true. "If you hadn't have pointed it out I might have thought it was someone's sheets on a line. Look, there are metal shutters on all the windows."

Merlin was reading a card on the door. "The laundry facilities are downstairs and parking is on the street." He noticed a sentence stating that the number ten bus would take him to the station but he said nothing. He'd make it the first thing he'd try by himself in Geneva once he's seen Arthur safely on the train to Paris.

Together, they unpacked a few odds and ends which Merlin had brought with him. Arthur deftly caught the little Union Jack pillow which Merlin had brought putting it on the couch. With great flourish, he brought out a framed photo of the two of them and placed in on the bedside table. "Every night before you go to bed, I expect you to look at me and remember how handsome, smart and perfect I am. Don't worry I have one for my bedside table and I'll remember that you are the one and only one for me."

Merlin turned to look at the photo and smiled Gawaine had taken it one lunch hour and the city of Paris was spread out behind them. It was a perfect memento. He walked over and pulled Arthur against him. "I'm so happy you decided to come on my first weekend. Now you have been here, I can remember you in here and the place will feel less lonely."

Arthur threw himself on the couch and posed, "Come on Karsh, get out your camera and then you'll have photos of us as well. Merlin unpacked his tripod and set it up in the middle of the room and attached his camera. He set the self-timer for repetitive shots at fifteen second intervals and hurried onto the couch next to Arthur. They smiled happily at the camera and then Arthur grabbed him turning his head and kissed him hard. Merlin was slightly conscious of the camera clicking but he was far more interested in what was happening on the couch.

Finally, out of breath Merlin said, "Is this a pull-out?"

"Why, do you intend to have your wicked way with me?"

"No, I just thought that if it was then we could have room for someone to visit without them having to sleep on the floor."

"Merlin, forget the guest accommodation, I think we should progress to the bedroom, the bed looks good-sized and I have no intention of leaving until I've shown you why you will be awaiting my return in April."

Grinning, Merlin followed Arthur into the bedroom, they had to remove his cases from the bed but that didn't worry them. It was a warm day, so Merlin opening the windows and closed the shutters.

"So you think your neighbours across the way will figure what we are up to?"

"Arthur," Merlin said grinning, "Ask me if I really care…"

-0-0-0

Too soon, it was time to call a taxi to go to the station to get Arthur onto the six thirty train. They stood on the concourse with their arms around each other. There was nothing to say as they'd said it all. As it was announced that the train was ready to board, Arthur gave Merlin a peck on the lips. "Look after yourself, you're very precious!"

Merlin blushed, "My grandmother in Belfast used to say that to me. She must be watching over me right now. You look after yourself too." He walked Arthur to the platform and said, "Take care! Give my regards to everyone and phone me once you get in."

"Merlin, you should have an early night, I'll phone you tomorrow."

"No, Arthur, tonight! I'm sure that tomorrow will be an easy day. Anyway, what with all the excitement I probably won't be asleep."

"You will, just think of me and in no time you'll fall asleep." They stood together as long as they could and when the announcement was made for final boarding, Arthur turned as he climbed onto the train and said, "Love you, Merlin…"

Merlin stood and watched him as he made his way to his seat on the other side of the train. The force of the idling engines increased and the blue and white train slowly pulled out of the station. Merlin felt as if his heart was being wrenched from him but he put his hand into his pocket and fondled the key to Arthur's place, now his place in Paris and walked out of the station.

He caught the bus and stared out the windows being careful that he got off at the take-away restaurant where he had noticed a bus stop. He bought some curry and returned to his apartment. Someone had left tea and coffee in the cupboards, he decided to watch TV, tidy up a bit and wait for Arthur's call.

Arthur sat watching the lights from the suburbs flash by. He said a silent prayer that Merlin would be safe and then put his head back and tried to sleep as he had a three hour trip to Paris. He couldn't sleep so he let his mind replay all the wonders which were Merlin.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : HOLIDAYS ON THE HORIZON **

Merlin settled in quite easily. The work was the same as in Paris and in no time he was conversant with the names of various international clients' accounts which had been allocated to him. His working language as in Paris was English and French. He had become friendly with a French staff member who lived across the lake in France. She reminded him of his mother and she had taken him home to her family for a meal one Sunday. Her kids were very friendly and Merlin realised that the eldest daughter had her eye on him. He had told no one at work of his sexual preferences so he just smiled sweetly.

The man with whom he shared his area was from St. Gallen. At school in Ireland, Merlin had learned that Saint Gall was a sixth century monk from Bangor in what is now Northern Ireland who as a missionary had settled in what was to become Switzerland and after whom the Swiss canton of St. Gallen was named.

On that basis, Merlin being Merlin tried to be positive towards Friedrich but he turned out to be a dour Swiss who hated living in Geneva in the French speaking section of the country. All he wanted to do was return home once his six months contract was up. He proved annoying as he insisted on speaking German which made it difficult for Merlin to converse with him. He was reminded by the department heads on many occasions that the language of the department was French but his retort was that Switzerland was trilingual and as German was one of the official languages, he had the right to speak it once he was away from his desk. He didn't enamour himself to anyone with that attitude.

Instead, Merlin went around with a young man from Canada, perfectly bilingual and thrilled at being in Switzerland. Gérard came from a large Montreal family and was forever reading Merlin e-mails from his family which Merlin decided could have been the material for a primetime TV show. They got on well together, neither smoked or drank in excess and Merlin saw more of Geneva than he would have alone as Gérard loved biking so, on the weekends they explored the city and surroundings.

Some evenings, they'd join up with Canadian students from L'Université de Génève and sit around and talk. Merlin felt kindly towards the group which had taken him in so spontaneously. He only had one problem in the office besides Friedrich and that was one of the older men who seemed to spend his time leering at him and when the opportunity presented itself patting him on the shoulder or pushing himself against him.

He never mentioned this to Arthur on their nightly calls. Everything in Paris seemed to be running smoothly. He'd received texts from Gawaine reporting on Arthur's state of mind and Merlin had to laugh as Gawaine had a unique way of seeing things. Lance and Libby were still going strong and Tom was waiting for Easter to fly home to visit his girl in Birmingham.

Easter set off bells in Merlin's mind. Arthur still refused to tell him where they were going. He'd just laugh and say, "You'll love it and be in my debt forever…"

Slowly the weeks passed and on the first Friday in April, Merlin was at Cornavin station waiting for the train from Paris. He saw Arthur as soon as he got off the coach and ran down the station to him. He threw himself around his neck and regardless of the people around him gave him a kiss. Arthur hugged him and swung him around. Some of the other passengers smiled but as one old man looked at Merlin in disgust, Arthur wanted to yell, "You should be so lucky!" but he didn't.

Merlin insisted on treating them to a taxi back to the flat. He sat quietly cuddled up next to Arthur who couldn't take his eyes off him. Merlin opened the door to the flat and said, "Welcome to your home away from home!"

Arthur held him against the door and gave him a proper kiss. "I've been waiting ages to get my hands on you. I missed you so much especially at night when I was alone in the flat. Did you miss me?"

"You know I did. I think it would have been very difficult being here if we hadn't talked each night."

"You've lost weight, your hair is longer but you are…as beautiful as ever." He took his eyes off Merlin to look around the flat and saw a large framed bulletin board containing pictures of the two of them, nothing too personal.

Merlin noticed the look and said, "The more intimate ones I saved for the inside of our wardrobe door. A cleaner comes in every two weeks and I didn't want her having a heart attack or falling for you."

"But she could easily open that door…"

"Arthur, I wasn't born yesterday and there is such a thing as a key." He threw his arms back around Arthur and drew him to the bedroom. Arthur checked the large armoire in the corner and noticed that it did have a lock and key.

The bed hit the back of his legs and he fell across it. Merlin toed off his shoes and joined him. "I missed having you here beside me every night. It was cold and lonely."

"Merlin, you should have turned up the heat."

"Well, maybe I was only lonely but that was bad enough."

In no time, their clothes were in piles on the floor and they were cuddled up together. Merlin decided skin on skin was one of the little things he'd missed. Arthur's kisses being the next in importance and then his hands. He lay there luxuriating in the feel of having Arthur back with him. He decided that he would quite happily spend the next three days in bed. Probably getting up only when it was necessary but then he remembered that he was the host and he whispered to Arthur, "Are you hungry?"

"Only for you!" Arthur whispered back sending warm shivers through Merlin as his words vibrated on his ear.

"The take-away is open until one so we still have a few hours."

"My choice is that we skip eating and do more important things and you can tell me what's the latest with Gérard's family and I'll tell you the adult rated version of what Gawaine suggested that we do this weekend." Merlin wrapped his legs tighter around Arthur's and chuckled. He knew that Arthur would do what he wanted to do but he was interested in hearing what Gawaine's suggestion had been.

He loved having Arthur in Geneva, just knowing that he was in his flat. Having breakfast with him at one of the local coffee shops, lying in bed listening to him shower in the morning and knowing that if he played his cards right he would be able to convince him to come back to bed for a few hours. He was so in love that sitting beside him on a tour bus or on the train to Lausanne, could send shivers up his spine.

Arthur stood beside him chatting, as they looked from the train window, Merlin taking shots out across the lake, "Once the weather improves, we can go further afield, to Interlaken or maybe Zermatt, so many places, so many mountains and such a short time."

"When are you taking your summer holidays, have the schedules been drawn up yet?"

"Not that I know. I will have to spend some time with my father. He is already making noise about my returning to London permanently."

Merlin closed the gap between and said, "When I finish my six months here, I'm planning to transfer to the London office. I know that I will have no trouble getting in as M. Poulain from Paris is head of the legal department there and before he left he told me to contact him if I ever wanted a change of scenery."

Arthur slipped his arm around his shoulders and said, "We'd be together in our London flat. Even if we had to go to different financial establishments each day, we'd be together every other hour." He stopped and looked seriously at Merlin, "If…if that is what you would like?"

Merlin lay his hand on Arthur's chest saying, "I'd expect nothing less!"

Arthur sighed and taking his hand kissed it, holding it between his hands he turned to look out at the lake and Les Dents du Midi in the distance. It was decided, one day, the two of them would work in London and live in the flat on Grosvenor Square, spending weekends at his father's house in Surrey, that was...once he'd told his father about Merlin.

A cloud darkened the horizon.

-0-0-

Arthur's father expected his son to produce a legitimate heir for Pen-D. He wanted the company his father had founded to remain in the family and an heir would guarantee that. He had a selection of girls from established families whom he thought might be suitable. He had told Arthur point blank that the sooner he settled down and stopped running with his friends from school and university the better things would be.

Arthur had never breathed a word of this to Merlin. It would have been a slap in the face. He couldn't imagine himself saying, 'I love you but our family business is more important than our love and I will always be in a relationship with you but behind the guise of a man happily married to his wife and a father to their child.'

He wouldn't insult Merlin like that. He'd only ever said that his father was difficult and that they didn't always see eye to eye. One day, he would have to explain the facts. If his sister married, she could have the honour of producing the Pen-D heir. He could not see it being a son or daughter of his. He had confided in Gawaine who had been ready with all sorts of solutions from 'rented wombs' to adoption but Arthur wasn't yet ready to consider anything along those lines.

Gawaine had suggested that he find a girl he and Merlin liked and they could have a 'ménage á trois'. Arthur had burst out laughing saying, "Gawaine, I could see you coping with that but sorry, it's not for me…"

-0-0-

Arthur had remained tight-lipped about his Easter plans and no amount of pleading from Merlin could get him to disclose the surprise location. "In a fortnight, you will learn all about it and I hope now that you haven't blown it up in your mind to the point that you think we might be flying to Africa…"

Merlin put on a disappointed face, "Oh no, Arthur, don't tell me we are not going to Africa, I had my heart set on it. How could you be so cruel, depriving me of a trip to the continent I most wanted to visit!" They had been wandering through a museum and Merlin had taken advantage of a large Russian Exhibit to pull Arthur behind and tease him with a kiss, then immediately going around to the front of the display case saying casually, "Intéressant!" while grinning through the glass case at Arthur.

Arthur had to keep his wits about him when he was out with Merlin as he seemed to take pleasure in becoming romantic in the most unlikely of places. Only the day before, they had had cars beeping them as Merlin had decided that the middle of a cross walk was the ideal place to give Arthur a hurried kiss and a long hug.

The weekend was over too soon and Merlin was seeing Arthur off on the Paris train. They had decided to both stay in their own cities for the next weekend and then the following weekend was Easter and Merlin would go to Paris after work on Thursday so they could have four days together.

-0-0-

The two weeks seemed to drag by. Finally, it was Thursday, Merlin kept glancing at his watch once lunch was over, and each minute seemed an hour with each hour seeming a day. All his work was complete and the department head came in to wish them all a safe holiday and remind them that he expected to see them at their desks on Tuesday. He then told them they might as well go early.

Merlin pulled his case from under his desk and checked that he had both passport and train tickets and saying goodbye to Gérard who was going to Germany to stay with his older brother who was in the Canadian Armed Forces, he left the office. The train was six thirty so he went to the Buffet de la Gare to pick up something to eat on the train. He'd be in Paris no later than ten o'clock if everything was one time. He sat waiting for the train to arrive and then found his seat. Much to his amusement, he was surrounded by kids and teachers on their way to Paris.

As he descended from the train in Paris he noticed not only Arthur but Gawaine there to welcome him. "Come on, we're off to Jack's the others are there waiting for you. Did you get anything for supper?"

"Yes, but I'm still hungry"

"Great, because Jack will make you something special. How was the trip?" Arthur enveloped him in a hug.

Then Gawaine did the same, "You're a sight for sore eyes, it seems ages since I last saw you."

"And you're not going to see much of him this weekend either as we are going on a Magical Mystery Tour!" Arthur had told no one of the location even though Gawaine who said he was at a loose end over the holidays, had offered to come along for the ride.

"Arthur, why don't you and Gawaine come down the next time together? We've never had any one stay over and we have a great sofa bed." To this suggestion of Merlin's, Arthur raised his eyes to heaven.

Gawaine laughed, "Arthur, I'm not asking to sleep with the two of you. I'd be quite happy to doss down on the floor If necessary."

"All right, but I decide which weekend and you, Gawaine, have to abide by our rules. Right, Merlin?"

"Right!" said Merlin punching the grinning Gawaine in the arm.

Jack was happy to see them all united, "Ah, the traveller returns!" he said patting Merlin on the back. "Have you space for some food? Rabbit sausages or I have a very nice piece of fish, I could grill it and you can have it with chips.

Merlin's eyes lit up, "The fish sounds great…" he was actually quite hungry when he thought about it. Most of the others then decided they'd also have something so the kitchen was again in full swing while drinks were brought to the table.

It was good being back at their table in front of the fire, Merlin seating leaning against Arthur with Gawaine on his other side. Lance was happy to tell them that Libby's family was joining them in Paris and Tom said, "Well tomorrow, I'm off to England managed to get the rest of the week off, mighty generous my boss can be sometimes…" Tom smiled at Arthur as Merlin laughed and dug Arthur in the ribs.

Arthur said, "People work better when their efforts are acknowledged but it will be nose to the grindstone when you come back. Anyway, Guys, Merlin and I are going to call it a night, we have a big day tomorrow.

Gawaine grinned and said under his breath, "…and tonight, if I know anything about Arthur."

They all stood and wishing Jack goodnight, parted company to go back to their own places.


End file.
